Water that Burns
by AniyaCullen
Summary: Bella is the CEO of a company and is dating Jacob. Edward is the Co- Ceo of another company and is engaged to Tanya. What happens when the two companies merge. Will their interest for each other cause an uproar in the office and in the bedroom? AH, Canon-Pairing
1. Preparations

**A/N: This is my first FanFic so please be nice. Thanks and hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Introductions

Bella POV

Here I am in my Chicago office at six in the morning. Oh how I hate my job sometimes. I never am usually in this early unless under special circumstances. I guess today qualifies as special. My company will be merging with another company from New York. I didn't like the idea at first but a lot of persuasion, numerous meeting and realization of how the two companies together could pull in so many more clients; I was sold on the idea.

My name is Isabella Swan, preferably Bella. I am the CEO and founder of Midnight Sun Inc. I run a law firm that serves the highest prestigious clients in the Chicago area. Today, Cullen Inc. will be joining us here in Chicago and a few of my colleagues will be joining Cullen Inc. in New York. The company is now named _Midnight Sun & Cullen Inc_. Well here in Chicago it is. In New York it's simply _Cullen & Company_.

But now there are two main offices in two major cities and we can only go up from here. Only two of the actual Cullen's will be joining us her in Chicago; Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen. Carlisle, their father and CEO of the company and Esme, their mother, both of whom I've had the pleasure of meeting at numerous meetings are running the New York office.

Now, here I am at six in the morning getting prepared to welcome Alice and Edward whom I never met. He ringing that came through my desk telephone interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella are you almost set? It's getting close to seven." Rosalie, my assistant and best friend announced.

"Yes Rose. Can you call Emmett to join me in my office please?"

Rosalie and I were college roommates and instantly connected. I offered her a higher position in the firm but she was content on being my personal secretary (and personal shopper). Rose is gorgeous. Model type. Long sexy legs, stunning beauty and flawless.

Emmett is my best friend as well. We've known each other since pre-k and instantly formed a brotherly sisterly bond. He's the brother I never had.

Jasper is Emmett's best friend and Rosalie's twin brother. He is also my personal accountant. He only works here three days a week and when ever needed because of other companies he work for. I plan to offer him full time here with more money. Depending on if the Cullen's brought along one of the accountants.

Just then Emmett came bursting through my door with a goofy grin plastered on his face and Rose not too far behind him with swollen lips from kissing.

"You two cut it out before our newest colleagues arrive." I glared at the both as Rose quickly turned on her heels and walked away. I didn't mind their romance at work but not today. Today was important.

Emmett and I went over some more paperwork and last minute preparation. Before we knew it Rose announced it was almost eight and the Cullens have already arrived.

******************************************

For some odd reason I became nervous. I didn't know what to expect from the Cullens. Emmet and I made our way out of my office and into the front lobby where Rose was.

When I walked in I immediately noticed the beauty of the two people in front of me. The girl, whom I assumed as Alice, was short about five feet maybe with short black spiky hair. She seemed to be excited and bouncing in place. A super excited pixie.

Edward was a God Greek Adonis. He was sexy and I couldn't stop my mouth from watering at the sight of him. My eyes roamed up his body and I can tell through his dress shirt that his body was well defined and tone. No Emmett. But, all the same while appearing sexier and flawless. I began thinking about my hands caressing his chest and his strong arms circled around my waist pulling me closer. His lips at my neck lightly sucking on my pulse point. Oh God. I knew the moisture in between my legs were from his beauty. I had to stop the moan that almost escaped my lips. My eyes went further up to his face, first his lips. Oh how I want to kiss them. Then I saw the most beautiful thing about this creature I've ever seen. His eyes. They were an emerald green and they melted my heart away. When I looked at him I realized his eyes were roaming my body as well and my knees became weak instantly and the blushed appeared on my face. He smiled at when he noticed I was looking at him and I had to grab on to Emmett to stay on my feet. He had the sexiest smile. Half pulled up on one side. He was stunning and dazzling. I knew I was in for some trouble

Emmett must have noticed my stare because he learned over and whispered 'Jacob' in my ear. That knocked me out of my trance almost instantly.

Jacob has been my boyfriend for the past year and we just moved in together about a month ago. I truly did love Jacob and I knew then and there that I couldn't allow myself to get sucked in by someone's beauty, although Jake did have numerous girls throwing themselves at him every day.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella." I greeted Alice and Edward

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward." Alice greeted practically pushing her brother towards me. I politely shook his hand and instantly moved my hand away. There was this electricity that went through my body and I couldn't deny the physical attraction we held for one another.

"This is my head of Management Emmett and I take it that he will be working a lot with Alice." Emmett greeted both Edward and Alice.

"This is Rosalie, she is my assistant." I almost forgot about Rose standing there so lost in the trance of Edward Cullen.

"Hi Please just call me Rose." Rose added as an afterthought.

Edward and Alice greeted Rosalie again and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful his voice was. It was smooth and honey like. Music to my ears. _Snap out of It Bella_.

Just then a strawberry blonde walked into the room with a 'hmmp-hmmp'

"Oh. And this is my assistant Tanya." Edward added with a distress look on his face.

"And Eddie's fiancée" The girl Tanya added as she glared in my direction.

Okay that was awkward I was not expecting that. _Bella you have a man you are happy in love with_. As if on cue Jacob walked into the room to announce that the Cullen's personal things have arrived

"Alice, Edward, Tanya this is Jacob, our head of security. I introduced them leaving out the part he's my boyfriend as well. This is work a professional place.

"Jacob this is Alice, she'll be working with Emmett in head of Managements, Edward, my new Co-CEO, and Tanya his assistant."

"And his fiancée." She added. Okay bitch we get it damn. That was wrong why am I jealous that he has her and not me? I really need to get a grip.

"Well nice to meet all of you." Jake shook their hands and I noticed Alice with a smug smile on her face. Oh great another woman to throw themselves at Jake.

After introductions were made we allowed the Cullens and party to get situated in the new offices. I just couldn't think of her as his fiancée. _Get a grip Bella. Both of you have significant others._

Alice's office would be next to Emmett's on the other side of the building. Edward's office with at the opposite end from mine leaving in between Rose's, Tanya's, Jasper's and two other colleagues' offices.

******************************************************************************

**Please Review. Enough reviews will encourage me to continue this story. It really helps to know what you guys what and what you think of the story. I wouldn't mind suggestions or predictions. Thanks!!!!**


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and please review after reading.**

Chapter 2: First Day

Edward's POV:

I had flown into Chicago two days ago with Alice and Tanya. Tanya and I finally settled into our apartment late last night. We were renting out an apartment for now. I plan to buy us a house once we get to know the area and finalize the weeding plans.

My Dad's company, _Cullen Inc._, which will be soon handed down to me has merged with another company, _Midnight Sun_ _Inc._ I wasn't to prone on the idea but thanks to Tanya and my Dad, here I am. Tanya always wanted to come to Chicago and live. I'm happy Alice came as well. Even though she annoys me sometimes, it's still nice to have her around. I mean I didn't want to leave all my family and she is my only sibling. She keeps me stable.

The CEO of the company I'll be joining name is Isabella Swan. _Pretty name_. Her partner is a guy by the name of Emmett McCarthy. I haven't met either one but my mom and dad has and has assured me that I'll enjoy working with them. I think my mom meant more by that but didn't really pay too much to it.

Here I am lying in my bed with Tanya snuggled close next to me. We've been dating for seven months and are already engaged. At first it started out as just sex in the office but she became persistent and clingy and insisted that we get married. I was hesitant at first but my father assured me that if that's what she wanted then I should give in. So I did. I liked Tanya, she's a nice girl. But I just don't think I'm quite ready for marriage.

"Eddie is you up?" Tanya asked seductively I think. I didn't miss the double meaning there. Sleep was still thick in her throat. Her hands began to trail down my shirtless body stopping just at the hem of my boxer briefs.

"Yeah, it's almost six. We should get up to get ready." I knew what was on her mind, what was always on her mind.

"But Eddie, I'm horny." Yep, already knew it.

Giving in to her touches I flipped her over, hovering above her body and began kissing her. She didn't like to kiss in the mouth too much so I instantly went to her neck and kneading her breast. Her moans became louder the harder I sucked and her feet worked their way to pulling off my boxers. She had to play with _Lil Eddie_ to get him at full attention. With Tanya it was always just a quick fuck. Hardly any four play and sometimes I got turned on other times she had to turn me on.

After I added a condom to my now hardened cock I entered her fast and hard as she moaned out my name. Tanya was good in bed although she was never one for making love; just flat out hard sex.

When we finished I quickly showered as Tanya drifted back to sleep. At exactly 7:15 Alice came bouncing through my front door. She only lived one floor down from me.

"Hey Edward, do you want to go to Starbucks before we head over to the office?" That's exactly what I needed.

"Yes baby sister. You always know just what a brother wants."

"Of course. You're my only sibling and I know you like the back of my hand. I have a good feeling about today."

Alice was always right. She knew what was right most of the time. But as she said that last part I had to stop to think about what she meant.

"What do you mean you have a good feeling about today?" But all I got was one of her wicked smiles.

But, I didn't have time to respond before she all but skipped out the front door yelling over her shoulder 'I'll be waiting in the car'. I had to wake Tanya up to get ready. Hooking up with your secretary is not a good idea. She always slacks off at work; but not today.

After waking Tanya I headed down to the garage where Alice was waiting for me. When I got into the car Alice informed me that the storage company movers will have our personal things at the office by eight.

When we got to Starbucks Alice ordered first, a Double Chocolate Mocha. When it was my turn to order the girl whose nametag read Lauren just eyed me like I was a piece of candy. I felt so dirty and violated. I was used to girls giving me this look though. They always looked like silly school girls, mouths wide open.

I tried to get her attention but she just didn't budge from her train of thought. I'm pretty sure her thoughts were undressing me in the middle of the coffee shop. Thankfully Alice was here.

"Um... Excuse me?" That got her attention. Alice standing in front of the counter with her hands on her hips glaring.

"May we have a coffee? Black. Thank You."

The girl immediately rang up the order. I had to stiff back my laughter at Alice and how she tended to frighten people despite her small size.

"So Edward, when is Tanya going to accompany us? Or is she going to sleep in all day?" Ugh. She had to go there. Alice and Tanya never got along. Alice thought she was up to no good; trying to marry me for the money.

"She'll be at the office not long after us." But Alice just kept staring at me. I knew it was something more on her mind.

"What Alice?" Her and Tanya's behavior towards one another was beginning to drive me crazy.

"You know what Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

She raised her voice a little too high and that caused a few stare and winks from the nearby girls.

"I DO NOT like her. She's sneaky."

"Alice, not today okay. We should get going." I was tired of having this conversation with her and Tanya.

"Fine. Your life Edward." And with that she grabbed her mocha and stormed out of Starbucks.

I got a few stares of disappointment as if I was not a gentleman. Thanks Alice. I quickly grabbed my drink and made my way to Alice's Porsche. Tanya was using my Volvo today because she wouldn't have her car until the weekend, which was really my car, my precious Vanquish.

The ten minute ride to the office was quiet. Alice was fuming. I didn't care because I was too. I know she wants what's best for me but Tanya gave me no reason to doubt her.

We arrived at the building and I was more than satisfied with the location. Along the strip were other businesses. It looked like an area for well off wealthy people.

When we walked into the building, still not talking, a man with crescent tan skin and long black hair came over to greet us. He said something about security but I wasn't listening. I was in aww over the beauty of the interior of the building I would now call my office. Immediately to the right was the counter where the receptionist worked, who also immediately greeted us.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. You must be the Cullens. Ms. Swan and Mr. McCarthy is awaiting you arrival. You can take the elevators up to the third floor and they'll take over from there." She must have practiced that line all morning.

"Thank you, nice meeting you both." I greeted being as polite as I can although I do not remember either one of their names. I noticed the girl still looking at me and the male just glared.

To the left of the building, the entire wall of the building was glass that gave a beautiful view of square right next to it. Right in the middle of the square was a huge fountain and numerous birds surrounding it. The view was amazing. All the busy people walking across the square ready to start their day. In the middle of the first floor it was open going all the way up the building. You can see each floor, more like the railings that surrounded each floor. The building was four stories.

Straight ahead was a set of stairs that split on each side only leading up to the second floor. On each side of the stairs were huge glass elevators that we had to take since our offices were on the third floor.

Once Alice and I got off the elevator I couldn't resist the urge to lean over the rail and look down to the first floor where I just stood minutes ago. I noticed the receptionist and the guy that was down there standing a little too close. Almost as if they were a couple. Maybe they were. Maybe that was why he looked at me that way. I hoped he knew that I didn't want his girlfriend.

Once we reached the lobby we were greeted by a woman in her early twenties. She was gorgeous. She looked like a model.

"Hi, you must be the Cullens, our new partners." Really was it that obvious?

"I'm Ms. Swan's assistant. She'll be right out to show you guys around."

"Okay great. I'm Alice by the way and this is Edward." Again with the introductions

As the two girls got lost in their conversation I pretended to listen, not wanting to be rude. They chatted as if they were best friends seeing each other again after years. When the conversation quickly led to Prada heels and finger nail polish color I no longer pretended to listen, I just didn't.

I turned to see two people walking towards us. I first saw the man; I assumed this was to be Emmett McCarthy from the descriptions my parents had given me. He was huge, muscular, like a giant teddy bear or something. He looked like a goofy overgrown kid.

Next my eyes landed on a pair of the most beautiful legs I've ever seen. _Whoa Edward where did that come from?_ But these legs were calling me. They were milky and creamy and looked so smooth. I started at her shoes noticing the heels. How women walk in those shoes I will never know. I noticed her perfect small ankles that matched her small petite feet, up to her knees just where her suit dress stopped. Her waist was so tiny and I imagined my arms wrapped around them.

My eyes continued their journey up her body outlining all her curves, her stomach, breast, neck. _Oh God that neck._ I wondered how my lips would feel brushing against that neck. Finally I landed on her face. Her pink full lips that were slightly parted and her cute button nose. Our eyes met and I seen the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. We gazed into each other eyes until Emmett leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She blushed and her cheeks instantly rosy red. That was now my favor color. I already loved her blush.

I suddenly felt guilty for getting turned on by another woman. I was engaged for crying out loud. To um…..um…..um….. right Tiffany… no Edward get it together. Your fiancée name is um…. Tanya… right? Right

When Bella and Emmett came all the way into the lobby just feet away from us she finally spoke.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, but please just call me Bella." Oh her voice was so angelic. _Cullen get a grip_.

Alice who has been so engrossed in talking to Bella's secretary finally turned to acknowledge her presence. Once she noticed her, she slightly nudged me in my side and continued with the introductions again.

After Bella introduced Emmett, Head of Management and Rosalie, her assistant, I finally introduced myself. As I reached out to shake Bella's hand I can see Tanya getting off the elevator. She was wearing a mini skirt and a shirt that showed a little too much cleavage. Her legs compared to Bella's were hideous. _Edward Anthony Cullen_. Don't get me wrong Tanya is beautiful and any guy would love to be with her. But Isabella. Oh My! I wonder if she is single.

Tanya instantly walked over to me noticing Rose and Bella and with a rude 'hmmp-hmmp' wrapped one of her arms around mines.

"Oh. And this is my assistant Tanya." For the briefest moment I hopped she didn't add that we were dating, let along engaged. I didn't want Bella to know I was _taken_. At least not yet. I had to find out if she was. Not that I'll ever just dump Tanya for no good reason. I just didn't like the thought of her being with another man. I realized I was being selfish. It was okay with me to be with another woman but not vice versa.

"And Eddie's fiancée" she pulled her left hand up to show off the ring as I mentally cringed at the nickname I hated so much.

I noticed Tanya's glare at Bella, my new colleague, and the discomfort sweep across Bella's face.

Just then the man from downstairs walked in to announce our things have arrived and yet again more introductions. Although we already met I learned he was the head security in our building and his name was Jacob Black.

After the introductions were made and the movers began to move our personal things in we were free to get settle in. I was standing in the doorway of my office taking in the other offices around me. Tanya's office/desk was right next to mine, of course she was my secretary. There were six other offices. Just then Bella walked past completely oblivious to my appearance in my doorway. I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering down to her behind as her hips moved to an unheard rhythm.

Just then Tanya's arms snaked around my waist.

**A/N: I want to thank you guys for reading again. I will be updating chapter three real soon since it is basically done. I just have to touch it up. So once again thanks.**

**Please don't forget to review, review, and review. I would really appreciate it. Like I said reviews encourage me to update sooner. I didn't want to get too deep on the lemons with Edward and Tanya but believe me there are more lemons to come. Let me know what you guys think. Hope you enjoyed**

**~Aniya~**


	3. Meetings

**A/N: Once again I want to that all that reviewed. I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 3: Meetings**

**Edward's POV**

When Tanya's arms snaked around my waist I was in total shock. I forgot that she was in my office waiting for the movers to get finish. I hadn't even noticed them leave. I hope Tanya didn't notice that I was admiring Bella as she walked into her office.

Once I was pulled into the office, Tanya shut and locked the door. My office was huge. We were located on the side of the building that was completely glass. Tanya walked over and opened the blinds wide for the afternoon sun to shine through and brighten the office even more. _Here we go…again_.

"Eddie, don't think I haven't noticed the way those other skanks were staring at you."

I'm pretty sure she was referring to Bella. But it sort of upset me that she called her that. And if she only knew that I was admiring her as well.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm pretty sure everyone was just being nice." I really didn't want her to start any trouble, which will only make me look bad.

"I think I am going to have to take your mind off these other girls. You should only be thinking about me." A little persistent are we?

"I am only thinking about you, Tanya, sweetie." Did that sound reassuring enough? But just then Tanya hitched her already too short skirt up exposing the thong she wore; black silk. With that all my thoughts were on her.

I groaned at the site as I approached her. We got to the leather sofa in my office and Tanya automatically bent over. Like I said earlier, quick fuck. I pulled her thong off but left her skirt on. I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants as Tanya grounded her round ass into my cock. Once my manhood was released I slipped on a condom and dove into her. Instantly Tanya began to moan, a little too loud for my liking.

"Oh. Eddie. Harder. Faster. Do me. Harder." Her backside slamming into my cock. I was worried Bella would hear us. I really didn't want that.

"Shh. Tanya, not too loud."

"No… I want them… to know…. you're mine… fuck me…" and her moans got louder and louder.

I really didn't want my new colleagues to hear me like this so I quickly forced myself to be finished. Tanya made do with her underwear as I fixed myself.

"Oh Eddie, you have a meeting in thirty minutes." She winked, Uh-oh. "Expect more." And with that she kissed me goodbye and walked to her desk.

I quickly went to the restroom to 'freshen up' before walking back to my office collecting the things I would need for my meeting. On my way down the hall I heard voices coming from Bella's office. I wanted to see who she was in there with since I noticed one of the voices were male. When I got to her door and knocked she yelled for me to come in, although she didn't know who was on the other side.

When I walked in I recognized the male as the head security guard, Jacob. That threw me for a loop. It looked like they were having lunch together.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"No, not at all we were just finishing up. What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you were ready to head down to the board room, get a head start before everyone else shows up."

"Yes, sure, that'll be great. Let me just clean up and I'll meet you in the lobby in five minutes." She said pointing to her lunch.

"Okay. Nice to meet you again um… Jacob right?" I knew his name but I didn't understand why he was having lunch with Bella. I thought he and the receptionist were together.

"Right um.. Mr. Cullen, Edward right?" Oh he knew my name. How could he not? For crying out loud I own one fourth of this company.

"Yes. Mr. Cullen. Well I'll be waiting in the lobby." Something about him just didn't rub me the right way.

As I made my way to the lobby I noticed Rose was not at her desk and two of the three office doors in our hall were open. Only then did I realize that one of the offices was a copy room and a lounge. But I didn't see Rose in their either, must be her lunch break too.

I wanted to ask Bella if she and Jacob were something more. Why were they having lunch together? Just then Bella walked into the lobby with Jacob following behind her with a stupid looking grin plastered across his face. Thanks to my luck her got on the elevator, Bella waving goodbye to him.

"So, ready to go partner." She asked as her smile grew even wider. Ha. I liked the sound of that.

"Sure. Is Chicago that bad that you need to eat lunch with security? Do you have to make appointment to get them? I tried to cover up by making a joke out of it. I didn't need her to think I was desperate to know info about her, even though I was.

"Only if the security is your boyfriend." Shit. So she wasn't single. But neither am I so why am I tripping?

We made it to the board room with fifteen minutes to spare. We went over some of the things to talk about.

Just at two on the dot Tanya walked in with some guy hot on her tail. She turned to talk to him showing him too much cleavage. What the fuck is she doing? How is she just flirting with some guy right in my face? Not to mention after she just got fucked in my office thirty minutes ago. I was not having that.

"Tanya? Want to introduce me to your friend?" I said walking up to her using a not so friendly tone.

"Oh Eddie this is mike Newton. He works on the fourth floor. He's the Resource Management." She added and they both started laughing. I didn't see what the hell was so funny.

"I'm Edward Cullen, the new Co-CEO." I wanted to state my position clear letting him know that he worked for me. I think he caught the double meaning also that Tanya was taken. I didn't appreciate the fact that Tanya was flirting and laughing with him like that in my face.

"Nice to meet you sir. Well I should get going. Um, Tanya I'll be seeing you later?" He asked. What? Now they have plans?

"Yeah…maybe" She added after she seen my glare. Not to mention she didn't push that she was my fiancée all in his face the way she did Bella and Rose earlier.

"Oh Eddie lighten up" and with that she turned and walked away. This new attitude from Tanya I did not like. I mean she always flirted with guys before but never in front of me so blatant like that. I didn't even notice everyone else join us as they were engrossed in their own conversations. More importantly I didn't notice Bella watching us the entire time.

Just then she got up to start the meeting.

******************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

While having lunch with Jacob, like we did just about every day, Edward came and interrupted our conversation. Once I told him I would meet him in the lobby and he turned and walked out Jake and I immediately burst into laughter. I really didn't find it funny just awkward.

"Oh Eddie, Harder, Faster." Jake did a poor version of Tanya's pleas. Right before Edward came to my door Jake was telling me how he heard Edward and Tanya getting it on in his office. I made a mental note to keep short meeting in my office or the lounge.

"Shh. Not too loud." I repeated Edward's pleas based off what Jake had told me. We were still both laughing so hard.

"No. I want them to know you're mine." Jake once again repeated Tanya. I was lost at that. Did she think we wanted Edward?

I have Jake, Rose has Emmett, Angela has Ben and Jessica…. Well she may want to watch out for her. When I finished laughing I started to throw my finished lunch away.

"I want people to know you're mine too Bells." What? That's a first. Jake knew that we did not have sexual anything while at work

"Jake, everyone knows I'm yours already. Play nice and you'll get a special treat tonight." I had to move because Jake's erection was starting to grow off my words. Jacob was hot but I was professional.

"Fine. Promise?"

"Promise. Now let's go. I have a meeting to hold."

"Okay boss." He knows I don't like him calling me that but it just turned me on.

When we made it to the end of the hall Jacob pushed me against the wall and his lips crashed down on mine. I allowed him the kiss because I was still turned on off his comment and he knew that. But he pulled away all too soon. I was on cloud nine for a minute there.

"A little something to get you through your meeting." I turned and walked towards the lobby before I had the chance to blush at his comment, although I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I turned to wave at him as he got onto the elevator. I turned to look at Edward and my smile grew even wider. He was gorgeous, almost knocking me off my feet.

"So ready to go partner?" I really didn't want to give Edward the wrong idea, I didn't know if he noticed my stare earlier or not.

"Sure. Is Chicago that bad that you need to eat lunch with security? Do you have to make an appointment to get them?"

Oh he thinks he's funny. Well. Here is my chance to let him know that Jake and I are together and I'm not trying to lead him on.

"Only if the security is your boyfriend." That should let him know. I think he got it.

When we got to the board room we went over a few things before two o'clock. Tanya then walked in just as Edward and I finished up and began setting up for the meeting. She was being flanked by Mike. Mike is a pig. He hits on every girl around the office. It's actually disgusting but I was surprised that she was actually flirting with him in front of Edward. If looks could kill Mike would be six feet under because Edward was not having that. He looked outraged and jealous. I got a little jealous. I don't know why though. I mean yes he is a Greek God but he has a _fiancée _and I have Jacob.

By the time they got finished with their _love triangle_ everyone else came in as well. Edward looked at me and realized I'd seen the entire thing and embarrassment swept across his face. That was my cue to start the meeting.

"Okay everyone, settle down. First I would like everyone to welcome Edward and Alice. These are two people you will have to answer to now beside myself and Emmett."

"This is Tanya, Edward's assistant." I pointed her out but didn't linger there too long.

"This is Ben, Alice's assistant and Angela, Emmett's assistant."

"We also have Jasper Hale, who is my personal and the company's accountant as well as Tyler who is Edward's personal and the company's accountant." That was the last of introduction of all the important people, people that were at the meeting at least.

"Oh yes, in case you don't know, I'm Bella and Rose here is my assistant." Now I'm done. I realized that Tyler wouldn't know that since it's his first day here as well.

After introductions the meeting dragged on. We went over every important thing there was to go over. I couldn't keep my eyes off Edward and I noticed that he keep sneaking stares at me as well. Alice and Rose noticed because when the meeting was over they both winked at me and laughed. But watching Edward was also hell because I had to watch Tanya as she tried to feel him up. UGH!

Finally a quarter 'til five the meeting was over and everyone all but ran to go home. I went to my office to collect my things before heading down to where Jacob was. I was ready to go home as well. When I walked out of my office I noticed Edward and Tanya making out in his doorway. I guess her feeling him up during the meeting paid off.

I tried leaving without them noticing me but unfortunately my presence didn't go unknown.

"Have a good evening Isabella." Edward voice stopped me from moving forward. I didn't like being called Isabella but I liked it coming from his lips. Then I remembered Tanya and instantly shook the thought out of my head.

"Edward, Tanya, you guys have a good evening as well."

When I got to the first floor there Jacob was standing there with Jessica. I didn't mind them being friends but sometimes she crossed the line. I didn't like the fact that she always touched him. Just then she went to rub on his arm but he pulled away nicely. My Jacob. I walked right up to them making her know I seen what she just did.

"Ms. Stanly, it's five after, shouldn't you be headed home?" I'm not with paying her overtime. Anyone else maybe but her no.

Jake notice my tone and wrapped his arm around me and gave me a chaste kiss right on the lips.

"Yes Ms. Swan. I'll see you guys in the morning." She added with a disapproving tone not doubt due to our PDA. I really didn't care.

"Come on baby, let's go home. I want to cook dinner for you." Jake, always the sweet one.

"I don't think so and burn down our apartment. I'll cook and you can have dessert."

"Okay fine. But, what's for dessert?"

"Me."

"I love you Bells, you know that right?"

"Yes and I love you too Mr. Black."

******************************************************************************

**Thanks to all you guys that have read, reviewed, PM'd me and added this story to your favorite. Just so you guys know I like all the Twilight characters but I have to tweak them up a bit. I am Team Edward but even in this story Edward isn't a saint and I still have room for Jacob in my heart.**

**Thanks again and I will update soon maybe on Monday after work. Remember Reviews inspire me so please review. **

**~Aniya~**


	4. The Rest of The Week

**I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters. I just like to play with them. Please remeber to read my notes at the end of the story. Enjoy...**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 4: The Rest of Week One**

**BPOV**

Tuesday went by in a daze. Edward, Alice, Emmett and I attended meeting after meeting. Sometimes even Tanya and Rosalie joined. Tanya was becoming obnoxious. I really do not feel comfortable being around this woman. She was not classy and every chance she got she was throwing herself on Edward. It was making me sick.

Tuesday after work Alice came to my office to have a chat. Over the past two days I have really grown to like her. She was easy to talk to and always so bubbly, I practically loved her.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Alice, it's past five, shouldn't you be headed home for the day?"

"Oh I am. I just wanted to talk with you first before I left."

"Oh okay. What is it? Is something wrong? Did someone do or say anything to you?" I was really freaking out because Alice never seemed unsubtly but here she was in my office looking as if someone slapped her across the face.

"No Bella, no one did anything to me. Actually I have some good news but I want to make sure it's okay with you first."

"Okay." I motioned for her to walk with me and join me on the leather sofa that was in my office.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that Jasper Hale, one of the accountants, yours specifically…"

"Oh my god Alice did her do anything to you I will have to let him…."

"No No Bella stop freaking out and listen. He asked me out on a date and I really like him Bella, he is so cute. I just wanted to make sure that it was okay with you first."

Is she serious? Of course, it was okay. I really didn't mind. Not with all the other couples in this office.

"Alice of course I don't mind. I'm so happy for you. Jasper is a great guy, he really is."

"Thank you so much Bella. I can't wait. I think we'll be perfect together." She was really excited. Bouncing and jumping in place on the sofa. And glowing. I just had to laugh at her because it was kind of cute.

"So do you know where he's taking you?"

"No but I know we are going out on Saturday and I was wondering if you was go shopping with me? Please Bella? Rose told me how much you hate shopping and I promise that you'll love it. Please Bella, for me."

Damn she was _pouting. Pouting_? It was cute and irresistible. She even gave me the puppy dog eyes, or should I say the Cullen eyes. Those and those damn sexy eyes that just make me give in.

"Fine, but just so you know I will not enjoy one second of it." Now I was pouting just not as well as Alice.

"Oh silly Bella you'll definitely have fun." Yeah whatever that meant.

"Okay Alice." I really didn't want to talk about shopping any more; I was already feeling the pain from the last time Rose and Angela dragged me shopping with them.

"Okay I'll let you know tomorrow when we'll be going."

"Okay Alice I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh. Hey, Bella one more thing. I want to apologize for Tanya's behavior. I don't really favor her but I do love my brother. He's a good person Bella. You two should really get to know each other."

I couldn't help the smile that my lips formed from the mention of Edward's name.

"Um-hum Bella, I have an eye on you two." What? What does that mean? She couldn't possibly know what I was thinking.

"He and Tanya won't last. Watch and see. He's just too good a gentleman to let her know."

Oh I knew all too well. Tanya just didn't seem classy enough for him. I knew Alice knew what I was thinking because the knowing smile on her face lead me to believe that she knew all too well of my sill school girl crush.

Wait. Did I just _admit_ that I, Isabella Marie Swan, have a _crush_ on _Edward Cullen_? Yes I just did and I do. But there is no way I'm going to let a crush get in the way of my relationship with Jacob.

Speaking of Jacob I wonder where it is he was heading to today after work. On top of that he told me not to wait up for him. Maybe he's just going to hang out with Mike Newton or something, I don't know. Jake and I aren't engaged with Edward and what's her face. _I can't stand to think her name_. But I do think we have a pretty tight relationship. We don't need to be engaged or anything to know that we love one another. Jake tends to be gone a lot here or there but always find some way to make up for it. Maybe two sometimes three of the seven nights of the week he stays out real late. But like I said, I didn't mind, I trusted him.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Wednesday was another day of meetings. These meeting only consisted of Edward and I and other members from the New York branch that came down here to Chicago, but, no Carlisle or Esme Cullen. The meetings thankfully didn't need Rose or Tanya to tag along and Tanya wasn't too happy about that. She insisted that she come but Edward had to persuade her that she was needed in the office because he would be receiving a lot of important phone calls. _Yeah let that be an excuse._

A couple of the meetings were held in other building in Chicago so we actually had to leave our firm to head to the meetings. Edward insisted on driving and I all but gave in. I didn't mind some alone time with him while Tanya was away and this seemed as my only opportunity. We mainly discussed business during all the trips. Sometimes I would zone out and get lost to the sound of his voice and other times while I was talking I wouldn't receive an answer from Edward. When I looked up to see why he hadn't responded I just found him staring at me; eyes filled with admiration.

After the last meeting we finally got the time to talk in the car. It was well after six o'clock and we didn't expect anyone to be at the office when we got there. We still had some things to put into our files on our computers in the office.

"Hey Bella, do you want to put the information in the files on the computer tonight and get out late or come in early tomorrow and do it before our first meeting?" I was quite sure that I wasn't going to make it in that early in the morning before our first meeting at seven. We already had to be in early for that.

"I can do it tonight. I'm not going to be up that early tomorrow. But, you can head on home; I can do it by myself."

"Nonsense Bella, although I would rather you head home and let me take care of this."

"There is no way I'm allowing that. So let's just both do it. The faster we'll be out of here, right?"

"Right, come on pretty lady."

What? Pretty lady. Did he just mean to call me that or what? By the look on his face I don't think he meant for me to hear it. Could he have a silly crush on me as well? Did he know that calling me that just got my panties soaked. Pretty sure he can tell because of the different shades of red my face just turned. Think about something else Bella… oh yeah Jake.

"So, where is Tanya? Did she already head home to make you dinner?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Actually she went to visit her sister for the night and is staying over to have dinner with them since I was going to be working late."

Oh God. This woman has a sister. I hope she's nothing like Tanya. I can't handle two Tanya.

"Oh. So let's getting started because I'm actually kind of hungry and can't wait to get home and eat." I really was starving I only ate breakfast this morning.

"Do you like Chinese food?"

"Yes Edward, I love Chinese food. There is this one Chinese place right around the corner I sometimes go to when I get off work when I don't feel like cooking."

Before I finished my entire sentence Edward was on his cell phone.

"Hey Bella, what do you normally get?"

"Fried rice with vegetable and orange chicken. Why?"

"Yes, this will be for delivery…… last name Cullen….. address 1800 Broadway, Midnight Sun & Cullen Inc…. yes I would like two individual orders of fried rice with vegetables and orange chicken. Also two bottles of water and four fortune cookies….. Thank you…." He hung up the phone and gave me this half slanted smile and made my heart flutter and my stomach turn. God he is so dazzling.

"Edward you really didn't have to order me anything."

"Don't worry about it. I don't want you to sit here and starve. You have to eat Isabella." Damn did he have to call me Isabella; it sounds so sexy coming from him.

"Bella, Edward, it's just Bella." I told him trying to sound annoyed by it but really I was turned on even the more. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob.

"Right, Isabella." Oh he was taunting me. But, I decided to let it go and start on the paperwork if I ever wanted to get home.

After about twenty minutes and the completion of one sheet and five more to go, not to mention Edward's seven more I was starting to feel a little light headed. I'm hungrier than I thought. And I don't know how he did it but Edward noticed my lack of 'work'.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" Damn my underwear was drenched now. Why did that turn me on so much? I wasn't a good liar so I decided to just be honest. I don't know what made me want to be honest with him.

"Just a little light headed, Edward, that's all." He immediately jumped up and ran to my side with a look of concern on his face.

**EPOV**

When Bella said that she was light headed I immediately jumped up to go comfort her. I had to use all my self control to not wrap my arms around her and protect and comfort her like my body yearned to do. I don't know what this woman has done to me but all day I have been having thoughts about touching her, kissing her, tasting her, I even called her pretty out loud…….. old baseball socks Edward, stop thinking about her that way she has a boyfriend.

"Bella maybe you should lie down on your sofa for a little while, at least until the food gets here and you've eaten." I really just wanted to take her home and tuck her into bed and made sure she slept in tomorrow. _What is wrong with me? She doesn't have the flu or a virus she's just hungry and dehydrated._ But, I had the desire to protect her. I wanted to be her protector.

"But, Edward I have to finish putting the files in or we'll never get out of here."

I really didn't want my alone time to end with her. Even though it was filled with working, it was nice to be alone with her. No Rose and no Tanya or the rest of the employees here.

"I'll take care of them, just rest until the food gets here okay."

She nodded her head 'yes' as if she wanted to object but her body just didn't allow her. She got up from her chair and made it around her desk when she all of a sudden tripped over nothing but the air and her own two feet.

My hands immediately went out to grab her before she could fall and I wrapped her in my arms securely, not wanting to let her go. Her body was so warm wrapped in my arms. It felt so right and so good. Tanya never feel this good, but yet again the only time we were passionate is when we 'fucked', if you can even call that passionate.

I didn't want to let her go and her body wasn't pulling away from me. But I knew I couldn't hold her the way I wanted to. I walked her over to the leather sofa on the other side of the room and reluctantly pulled my arms from around her waist. I didn't leave her body just yet, I couldn't.

My hand went to her face to brush back a piece of her hair that fell into her face. I felt her skin turn red hot under my hand and I loved the feeling. We stared into each other eyes; her brown eyes pulling me in and my green eyes pulling her in. Our heads started to move in closer and closer. I couldn't stop myself from what was about to happen. I wished all day long for this moment. Our lips brushed against the others but that wasn't enough. I wanted more. That wasn't even a peck on the lips.

Just when I decided I wanted more her office door pushed open.

"Bella I got your… Oh I am so sorry Bella I should have knocked." It was Rosalie. Why was she here this late?

Bella and I both immediately jumped up knowing what Rose had just witnessed, something that the two of us with others in our lives shouldn't have been doing. Just as Rose turned on her heels with our Chinese food in her hands Bella finally spoke.

"Oh Rose don't worry about it. Edward and I just have some work to finish up." Yeah more like a make out session that was just about to start. She noticed the double meaning and corrected herself.

"We just got back from a meeting and have an early one tomorrow but we need this information for the meeting so we need to get it in the files tonight."

"Oh. Okay. Well I grabbed your food from the delivery man downstairs. I just forgot my work phone and I'm not coming in tomorrow so I figured I would need it in case you needed anything while at your meetings."

"Right. Well thanks for grabbing our food. I'll see you tomorrow at the mall with Alice."

Oh Alice managed to get her to agree to go shopping with her. Good luck Bella but those pretty little feet of yours will be sore after tomorrow.

"Yeah see you. Goodnight Edward." Rose said as she turned to Bella with a wink. Why did she wink?

"Goodnight Rose." Was all I can say. She reminded me of Alice, those two were up to something.

When Rose left Bella sat back down on the couch her face in her hands. I knew what was wrong with her. She felt guilty. I did too. I knew it wasn't right but I felt right but it wasn't. She has a boyfriend and I'm engaged. We were defiantly wrong.

"Bella, look let's just forget that ever happened." I didn't want to her the rejection. I also didn't want her to distant herself from me. I wanted to be her friend since I couldn't be more.

"Edward, we just kissed, well somewhat kissed, that was so wrong." She really looked terrified like Jake or Tanya just walked in and not her best friend.

"I know, but let's just put it behind us. I really want us to be friends. Not just work partners but friends. No strings attached. You have what's his face and I have her." I didn't want to say names and she seemed to agree.

I was happy that she didn't object. She just smiled at me for a while before getting up and handing me my food.

"Okay friend, let's get these files in and grub on some Chinese." She was so down to earth and so easy to talk to and intelligent at that. She was sexy even if she didn't intend to be.

The rest of that night we ate and talked and did our work. It wasn't even awkward. It was night and carefree. I enjoyed it and didn't want it to end but the night had other plans. Finally at 9:02 we were finished and were able to head home for the night. I walked Bella to her car.

"Hey Edward, on Fridays we all get together and go over to the big house for game night, you should come." The big house?

"Okay sounds fun. Who all would be there?"

"The usual gang, you, Alice and Tanya of course." I see the disgust in her face as she said Tanya's name but she tried to hide it.

"Who's included in the usual gang?" I was really curious but also excited about spending time with Bella outside of work.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow, just promise to come." She wanted me to come. I could see it in her eyes. She was almost begging me with her eyes.

"Of course, anything for you. Goodnight Bella, I'll see you in the morning." She waved goodbye and drove off in her 2010 Ford Taurus Luxury car, soft red just like the color of her cheeks.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

As I drove home I was on cloud nine. I couldn't believe that Edward and I kissed, well pecked. Although it was hardly a real kiss it still felt so amazing. My lips still tingled a bit. Damn Rose for leaving her phone. But, thank her as well. The more and more I thought about it I started to feel guilty. I was in a long term relationship with Jacob. Edward was engaged. Right then and there I made a promise that Edward and I were just going to be friends. There was absolutely no reason why we couldn't be friends. _Although my body yearned for his strong arms wrapped around my waist again, I felt lost without his touch._ Bella, go home to Jacob, now!

When I got home Jacob was already in bed asleep so I took a quick shower and climbed into bed next to him.

Thursday morning I was up extra early as promised for our meeting. When I got to the office Edward was already there sitting in the lobby waiting for me I suppose.

"Hey sleepy head, I got you some coffee." That was sweet of him.

"Thanks but how did…" I was cut off

"I called Rose and asked her and she told me. She also told me that you like plain bagels with cream cheese." He said pulling a bagel and two cups of cream cheese out of the Starbucks bag. This was really sweet of him.

"Edward, thank you so much although you didn't have to." He really didn't have to but I was glad he did. I didn't have enough time to grab me anything this morning and I didn't want a repeat of last night… the feeling light headed part. As if he could read my mind.

"We don't want a repeat of last night now do we?" He stopped to think for a minute. Probably to add what I did mentally. Then he smiled. "But, that's what friends are for." Right, we were friends now.

"Well, thanks friend, let's get going. This meeting is on the other side of town."

After meeting after meeting it was finally four o'clock and I was free to go home for the day. Well I was going shopping with Rose and Alice. We had invited Angela too but she was going out on a date with Ben.

"So Isabella is you going to tell me who's all going to be at game night?"

"Yes. Well Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I all used to live together in the 'big house' before I moved in with Jake and moved out. I still have my room there though. I moved out a month ago." I was telling him information he didn't even ask for.

"But Rose, Emmett and Jasper still live there and when we were in college every Friday we would all pile into Rose's and I room or Emmett's and Jasper's room for movie and pizza night."

"Well it kind of stuck with us and so we still do it every Friday. But of course, Angela, Emmett's assistant and Ben, Alice's assistant join us as well."

"It's mostly filled with couples although it didn't always used to be like that. Of course Jacob comes and tomorrow we'll be all coupled up. Like a triple date plus two extra couples. Whatever you call that." I laughed, well blushed actually. I was being so carefree and didn't care what was coming out of my mouth around him.

He smiled at me and turned his body all the way towards me as we walked to my car.

"What kind of games are we going to play?"

"We play all types of games. Truth or Dare, 21 questions, I have never, spades and one time we got really wasted and played stripped spades. Weird experience but Rose and Emmett were at it before anyone else got their clothes off so we'll never do that again."

Just thinking about that time made me laugh. It was only Rose, Em, Jasper and I at the time and Jasper and I passed on the floors waking up remembering nothing. Thank God nothing happened.

"Oh I forgot my sister and Jasper were going out on a date." He didn't seem worried that his sister was dating someone she just met that week.

"So you don't care that they just met?"

"No, I trust my sister and she always has these weird pixie prediction things that normally came out right. Never bet against her." It was funny seeing him talk about his sister the same way as I described her; a small bouncy happy pixie.

We said our goodbyes and I made my way to the Oakbrook Center Mall where Alice told me to meet them. When I arrived she and Rose practically jumped on me before I got out of my car.

"Nice to see you guys too. What do I owe for you great hospitality." I was being sarcastic I already knew what they wanted to know.

"Details" They both squealed like some little girls in a candy shop. The thought of a candy shop and Edward popped into my head. Um…

"There's nothing to tell. Nothing happened, what we did shouldn't even have happened." If I was being honest I wanted more to happen.

"Okay so what exactly did happen? Especially after I left. I really am sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Rose was apologizing but I should be the one thanking her.

"No Rose thank you, I really don't want to cheat on Jacob and you stopped that from possibly happening. " I said to her but her and Alice both just looked at me waiting for the story.

"Edward and I got back late from our meeting and I was hungry so he was nice enough to order me some Chinese food. I started feeling a little lightheaded and dizzy from lack of food all day and he told me to lie down on the sofa. I went to lie down but being truly Bella I tripped over the thin air and he caught me." I paused thinking about the feeling of his arms wrapped around my waist. Rose and Alice didn't miss that.

"You're not telling us something and we want all the details." Alice almost yelled at me with her hands on her hips looking straight into my face. Damn pixie.

"Okay." I gave in. "When he wrapped his arms around me it felt so good, so right like I belonged there in her arms and he belonged in mines. I didn't want to let go." I admitted.

I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. They both laughed and hugged me once again clapping their hands together. Did they not understand our situation?

"Why are you guys happy? Do you not understand that he is engaged to Tanya and I have Jacob?" I asked. Was I missing something? Was he and Tanya not really engaged?

"Well first off Tanya is engaged to Edward, not the other way around. Edward really doesn't want her; she's not good enough for him. She practically forced herself on him and him being a man took what she was offering, her booty." Alice said but the thought of Tanya and Edward having sex suddenly made me mad then I thought back to Monday and Jacob telling me that he overheard them having sex in his office. That was a major turn off.

"Ugh, Alice please." Once again her and Rose just giggled like some school girls.

"Aww, Bella is jealous." Rose said this time hugging me yet once again.

"I am not, I just don't like her, and I don't think she's good enough for him." That was partially the truth.

"Well she's not and I've seen the way Jacob and that receptionist girl Jessica flirt with each other." Alice said bringing my thoughts to yet another disturbing one.

"Alice, Jacob would never cheat on me. We've been together for a long time you know." I said trying to convince her. Or was I trying to convince myself?

"Okay I'm just saying watch out for her, I don't like her. So what else happened?" Damn I thought I had gotten them away from the topic at hand.

"Well, we were just staring into each other's eyes and it was so intense. Just when our lips met and brushed the other's Rose here," I stated darting bullets at her, although I was just kidding she gave me an apologetic smile, "came bursting through my office door and stopped us from our wrong doing."

"That's okay Bella, you guys day will come, trust me. I have a good feeling about this."

That reminded me of Edward saying that she had weird prediction things and they were mostly true. If so some few people may end up hurt in this process, including me.

"Yeah, Edward told me about that, your weird prediction things." She just gave me a knowing wicked smile and pulled Rose's hand and mine and ushered us into the first store.

After hours of shopping, Alice finally found the perfect dress. She also found a bunch of lingerie as well. I didn't want to know anything about her plans and Jasper's seeing that lingerie at all.

She even managed to get Rose and I a new few things. Okay few was an understatement. I almost got a new wardrobe. This girl can shop and she didn't even get tired. She had a lot of energy. I was going to get Edward for not warning me.

When I made it home Jacob was there so I decided to get my mind off of Edward and focus on my man.

"Hey Jake baby, I have a surprise for you." I called out to him as he was in the kitchen sitting at the table as I darted through the hallway to get to the bathroom, setting my bags down in my room before going in and grabbing one that was from Victoria Secret.

Once I got in the bathroom I pulled out an off white boy shorts and bra set. I pulled each on before fixing my hair and makeup. It's only been since Monday since Jake and I been together but I was kind of horny. I didn't know if it was from Jake or from Edward.

But tonight would be all about Jake. I left my other clothes in the bathroom; I'll just get them in the morning and opened the door to reveal my secret to Jake. I didn't usually do things like this so when I did I knew it turned him on. When I got to the doorway of our bedroom I noticed Jake was in there, like I expected him to be. But I just didn't expect what I saw.

Jake was lying under the cover, covers pulled up to his neck, his side of the lamp off and snoring. I was beyond disappointed. I wanted to show him my new lingerie and let him take it off of me. I walked over to him and shook his arm.

"Jake" I whispered but got nothing but more snores. He was really asleep. Frustrated that he just went to sleep after I told him I had a surprise for his really irritated me.

"Jake" I shook his arm a little harder this time determined to get him to wake up and take me. God I was so horny. But when I got nothing but snores once again I gave up.

I was still horny and my thoughts automatically went to Edward and his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips lightly brushed against mine. I was going to get off tonight whether Jake would be part of that or not.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the tub and shower on. I turned the shower on so it would be loud enough to drown out my moans and the tub to do the orgasm for me. I slipped off the lingerie and got in the tub stopping it just a little so it wouldn't have too much water in it. I continued to let it run as I spread my legs and allowed my vagina to be right under the water from the tub, the shower water getting my hair wet.

I thought of Edward's hand spreading my legs and his strong but soft hands caressing my thighs. I didn't stop the moan the came from my throat. I allowed it and I enjoyed it. My hands went to my breast and the warm water played with my small bundle of nerves, slowly becoming hard. My hands played with my tits as I pulled and twisted my nipples while letting the water from the shower drip down on them. That feeling hurt so good. Once again I imagined it was Edward's hands instead of mine. The warm water playing a miracle on my clitoris and my hands working my nipples harder and faster.

Then I moved one hand down to my vagina and stuck in one finger, once again imaging that it was Edward's large finger pressed inside of me. That he stuck in two fingers and three as I did. With three fingers in me pumping in and out faster and faster and my other hand still twisting and pulling my left tit I moaned loudly over and over and over again. My thumb began to play with my bundle of nerves and I imagined Edward tongue. Oh God. At that though my stomach began to knot and I felt myself on the brink of release.

I pumped harder and faster, pulled harder and faster and called out Edward's name. I didn't mean to it just slipped. When I did I came hard, my body rocking back and forth against my fingers playing with my G-Spot. I continued to pump myself until I rode out my orgasm again calling Edward's name. I lay back in the tub catching my breath. I felt like I was in heaven and now I really wanted to feel Edward inside of me. I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see him again.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Thank you all who read and reviewed. I really enjoy your feedback. Like I said before any predictions or suggestions are welcomed. I have an idea of where this story is headed and i am so excited to continue writing it. **

**I will update when I see that enough people have reviewed. I already have Chapter five written just need to type it. It's from someone else's POV. Any guessing as to who? and why this person would need their point heard? Review and I'll update soon. **

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**~Aniya~**


	5. A Drunken Night

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just like to play with them. Once again this is my first FanFic so I really do enjoy feedback and any suggestions, questions or comments.**

**Chapter 5: A New Light**

**Jake's POV**

******************************************************************************

The entire week has been hectic. First thing Monday morning some guy moves into the building. Not only is he one of my new bosses but also is a 'God like Adonis', according to Jessica. Speaking of Jessica, when he and his pixie like sister walked into the building she got all gooey eyed over him. What was that about? He wasn't all that. I mean he was tall, tone built body amazing facial features, look like a model or something but still. I had all that too, I was tall, my muscles were more built than his and I was a handsome looking guy. Plus, I have a stunning beautiful girlfriend.

When Jessica was all over him it was so disgusting to watch. Ugh! What is up with that? IO even tried talking to him but he hardly noticed my presence, rude, although he did look in awe over the interior of the building. I was already starting not to like this guy.

On top of that, when I went to tell the fucker his personal belongings had arrived I noticed the way Bella was staring at him. _My Bella_. She's my girlfriend. She even seemed disgusted when she introduced the girl Tanya as his fiancée. She didn't even introduce me as her boyfriend, just Jacob, the head of security. I understand that she wants to be professional but when she's drooling all over some other guy fuck being professional.

Later that day I heard Edward and his fiancée doing the deed in his office, not even five hours since they arrived this morning, fucking disgusting prick, the nerve of that guy. And he's going to have to work with my Bella

When I told her what I had overheard I thought I seen her get upset but I wasn't quite sure. Maybe I was just tripping. Bella would never do that to me.

But, I was having problems of my own. Jessica was still trying to get with me and she wanted so badly for me to leave Bella to be with her. Jessica was hot, but so was Bella and I just couldn't do her like that. I loved Bella. We actually went out a couple times; me, her, her friend Lauren and Mike Newton. Bella always just thought I was going to hang out with Newton. I don't think she would have minded but I didn't want her to think I was doing anything behind her back. But, I'm sure if she found out about our outings that she would be pretty upset, thinking I was sneaking around behind her back.

We were all going out again on today since it was Wednesday, it was our weekly routine. Bella had a lot of meetings all day and was going to be working late.

"Hey Jake, ready for a goodnight with some pretty ladies?" Newton was always excited. The guy practically hit on ever girl that he has ever laid eyes on, including Bella once.

"Yeah I guess man. Are they meeting us there or is Jessica riding with us?" We all sometimes rode together since we left straight from work.

"They are meeting us there. Jessica went to Lauren's house to freshen up." Girls and their ever taking time to get ready. I just didn't understand them. Bella was nothing like that.

"Oh. Great. We have maybe an hour before we see them again." I said faked annoyed. Clearly it may take longer. We were only getting drinks for crying out loud.

"Jake, don't act like you don't have a thing for Jessica." Oh Newton was going to test me again today. Every week he asked the same question, or should I say more like stated.

"I don't, she's just a cool girl with a tight ass, that's all."

"Tighter than Bella's?"

"Dude first that is my girl and I don't appreciate you looking at her ass or talking about it. Second Bella's ass is tighter than Jessica's okay. I would know."

And I would she's my girlfriend has been for a year although we didn't have sex that much. I was her first. Wow. But she was still shy and embarrassed to show me her body. I swear we only did it maybe three times a week. But, when we did it was wonderful.

"Whatever you say, let's go, I'm sure the girls are waiting." Mike said with a wide smile on his face. He and Lauren were fuck buddies and got together twice a week to get it on.

Lauren only work a few blocks away from here at Starbucks and she lived a block over from the grill n bar we always went to.

When we arrived the girls were yet to arrive. We got our seats and by the time we were seated they walked in. A lot of guys head's turned as they walked to our tables. They looked good I had to admit. Although they did wear a lot of makeup and very revealing outfits. The man in my pants agreed that they were stunning and I had to think about something else to stop the hard on I was getting.

My thoughts immediately went to Bella and what she was doing. I was sure she was sitting in some boring meeting. I didn't like the fact that she was riding to the meeting with Edward but she assured me that she didn't see any interest in him.

When Jessica and Lauren reached our table and sat down the waiter approached us to take our drinks. We all wanted some vodka so we could take shots and get wasted. I had no problem with that, this week so far was beyond crazy and frustrating and yet it was only Wednesday.

After six shots I was feeling a little dizzy. Jessica was sitting next to me leaning on me a little. She was wasted as well. We ate our food while talking and laughing among ourselves, really feeling the buzz from the alcohol.

"Hey Jakey, do you want to dance?" Yeah Jessica was definitely drunk, but so was I/

"Yeah, come and show me what ya working with." Yes I was drunk.

When we got to the dance floor she immediately turned her back to me and started grinding her ass against my growing man hood. I knew this was so wrong but I was too drunk to think straight. Not to mention it did feel good to have her dancing on me like this.

Lauren and Mike joined us on the dance floor and I just allowed myself to have a good time. I grabbed Jessica's hips as the song 'Pause' played by Pretty Ricky.

"_Drop it low to the flo then pause(This your ____song__ girl) · Doo-Doo brown bring it up then freeze(Bend over show girl) · Girl ____shake the rump__ · Now pause oooh. __**..."**_

Jessica dropped to the floor still grinding both of my legs and ever so slowly came up grinding against my now harden dick. She bent over in her tight short skirt and showed me all of her tight ass. Oh my god. This was so wrong. _Jake what about Bella._ Oh Fuck. Bella. She wouldn't be too happy if she saw any of this I knew she wouldn't.

But, I was a man and I couldn't stop myself from enjoying. I grabbed Jessica's ass with both my hands and smacked her cheeks. She liked it because she bent over some more touched her toes and gyrated her ass.

I grabbed her waist and pushed my hard erection into her exposing tight ass over and over. I was getting excited and I wanted to take her right her on this dance floor. She must of felt the same way because she reached her hand back to massage lil Jakey, well big Jakey and I couldn't help but moan.

It felt so amazing. _Bella, Bella, Bella_. I had to stop this before it went any further. But I just couldn't move. I was enjoying it, not to mention all the liquor that was in me. That was a sad excuse and I knew Bella deserved more than that. She would leave me if she ever found out about this I knew she would.

But once again I really enjoyed this. Jessica turned to face me, still stroking me through my pants. She looked up at me and I just started back at her. Her lips connected with mine and I didn't pull away. I felt amazing. Not as good as a kiss from Bella but all the same amazing. _Shit Bella, I hope she knows I love her_.

We kissed for a long while, all the while she still massage me. She grabbed my right hand that was on her ass and brought it around to her stomach. She pushed it further down and under her revealing skirt. I couldn't stop myself. I wanted this just as much as she did. She placed my hand at her now wet vagina on top of her thong. I gently massaged her through the fabric and her moans were sending me over the edge. I slid one finger underneath the fabric and separated her folds and entered one finger inside of her. She moaned again into my mouth as we continued to kiss and bucked her hips to my finger. I added another and another and she continued to buck.

"Hey Jake, let's get out of here." Jessica managed to say through moans.

I couldn't speak. I knew it was wrong but I was fully aroused and was tempted to have her. I just nodded my head and we waved goodbye to Mike and Lauren and left the club. We got into my car and drove to Jessica's place.

The entire car ride she continued to play with cock. The liquor had worn off as other senses heightened. I was hard as a rock and ready. We pulled up to Jessica's place and got out. Before making up to her apartment her shirt was already off and my pants were being unzipped.

We got inside her apartment and made it no further than her couch.

"Oh Jake I want you to fuck me." I already knew that and I wanted to fuck her too.

I took her bra off and my jeans. She took off my shirt as I took of her skirt. My boxers and her thong was the only thing left. They too came off and I reached for a condom to put on. I may have been drunk but not that drunk.

But as I went to open it she pulled it out my hand and started to kiss my cock. Her mouth was so warm and wet. I couldn't hold on any longer. I pushed her down and entered her. Her pussy was wet and it felt amazing. _Oh My God. What am I doing. Bella will kill me and Jessica._

The feeling was amazing and to be honest I was getting tired of Bella holding out on me. I fucked Jessica hard and raw until we both went over the edge grunting and moaning.

When we were finished guilt immediately rushed over me. I just cheated on Bella, with her receptionist. I am a horrible boyfriend. What have I done? Without even thinking, I quickly grabbed my clothes and threw them on. I glanced at Jessica who was looking at me with a worried expression on her face. I can't believe I cheated on Bella with her. She wasn't worth it. I shouldn't have drank that much. I love Bella. What am I going to tell her? I have to tell her something.

Once I was dressed I rushed out of the apartment leaving the door slightly open and rushed to my car and sped home. Thank God Bella wasn't here yet I really needed to shower. I just cheated on my girlfriend of one year and without a condom at that. I was in some serious shit.

I had to tell Bella. She deserved that much. But, not tonight, I was already getting dizzy. I quickly showered and climbed in bed know Bella would be home soon.

******************************************************************************

**A/N: So what do you guys think about Jake and Jessica? Pretty crazy right? Didn't expect Jake to do that huh? Do you think Bella will ever find out or will Jake and Jessica keep her in the dark? Do you think Jake and Jessica will do it again or will Jake end their 'friendship'?**

**Things are getting pretty crazy now and the next couple chapters will be filled with drama so make sure you review review review and read. **

**The next chapter is Game Night at the 'Big House' with the entire gang. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**~Aniya~**


	6. Game Night Friday

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!**

**A/N: So last chapter we got to see Jake's POV of how his week was going. A lot of people didn't like what he did. Sorry Team Jacob fans but someone has to be the heart breaker and it couldn't be Edward for crying out loud. **

**Anyways this chapter is a lot longer than I expected but I wanted to wrap up the first week without having to go into another chapter. I stayed up all night writing this chapter until my fingers felt like they were about to fall off. **

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 6: Game Night (Friday)**

**EPOV**

I was more than excited that Bella had asked me to come to the 'big house' on Friday. When she made me promise to be there I knew she wanted to spend time with me just as much as I wanted to spend time with her.

Our one on one times were great. I loved spending time with her. I was still on cloud nine from our almost kiss; lip brushing you can call it. I couldn't wait until I had the chance to really kiss her full pink luscious lips. I wanted to feel her body against mine and be able to freely wrap my arm around her. One day I will make Bella mine. I will. But for now we agreed to be friends but I wanted so much more than that from Bella. She was perfect. She had beauty and brains.

Today was now Friday and I was more than ready to hang with Bella outside of the office. She told me that everyone spent the night on Fridays and left sometime on Saturday after breakfast. The big house apparently had spare bedroom to hold everyone.

I knew we weren't going to be alone but I still wanted to be around her and that thought alone got me really excited. I hated when we had to leave one another for the day. All week we have been working together nonstop, going to meeting after meeting. Most of the week after the meetings we would have extra work to do before we headed home and we always did it together.

When we left each other in the parking lot and drove our separate ways my body ached to be next to hers again. When I would get home I would literally count down the minutes until I seen her again the next morning.

But, today was different. She wasn't going to be business Bella but, fun, playful Bella. Although when we were alone, in her office or in my car, she opened up and acted like, what I presumed was, her normal self. She wouldn't be serious but was carefree and flirty.

When I got back to the office, from yet another meeting, Tanya had already left, saying that she had to look exceptionally cute today. She couldn't look as good as Bella would on any given day. But, something was different between Tanya and me. I knew that something was Bella, the feelings that I was carrying for Bella. I was starting to look at Tanya different. Tanya has always thrown herself at me and it was just about sex and money with her.

I was stupid enough to get wrapped up in her games and believed the stories that she told me. When she first became my secretary she came on to me the first day at the job. We were just casually having sex with each other, nothing special, office sex only. But, then when I tried to break it off she cried loud enough for the entire building to hear her and that didn't set to well with Esme. We had a long talk about how to treat women.

After that Tanya cried some more telling me that she was in love with me and I was her everything, although I didn't return her feelings. It was a guilt trick. After that I did feel extremely guilty and just dealt with the consequences of my actions, Tanya. A few weeks later she started slacking off at work, not coming in, saying that because she was my _girlfriend_ I should want her to stay home and not have to work. She came in whenever she felt like it or whenever she needed some money.

When she found out that the firm was opening a branch in Chicago, she begged and pleaded me every minute of the day. Unfortunately, my dad thought it was a great idea for his two children to help run the other branch as well.

Two days before moving down here Tanya practically dragged me into a jewelry store and insist that I bought her a ring for our 'seven month anniversary'. It wasn't even a good jewelry store. It was real cheap and most of the things in there looked fake, made from cubic zirconium or 14k gold. Cheap. But, that was the kind of girl Tanya was.

When I suggested that we get apartments close to each other's she had yet another hysterical show in the idle of the office. I gave in feeling guilty that this woman wanted to be with me in ways I didn't want to be with her. So now we were living together, my worst nightmare. I didn't feel ready for commitment. That was the reason why when Tanya asked about the wedding I would just blow it off.

But, for some strange odd reason I felt ready to commit to Bella. How could a guy not? She was beautiful, perfect, everything anyone could ask for and that Jacob guy I just didn't think he was good enough for Bella. I didn't trust him with her heart. I didn't believe that he was man enough to take care of her and not hurt her.

As my thoughts came to an end I grabbed my jacket for the late March weather and headed out of my office on a high that I would be seeing Bella in just a few short hours. Luck was with me. As I walked out of my office and into the hallway she walked out of hers as well.

I stood there and waited for her to look up and notice me. The way her body moved, it was like she was an angel gliding above the floor. The way her hair bounced a little against her shoulders made my knees weak. I wanted to feel just how soft her hair really was.

She didn't notice me standing there because she bumped right into me and lost her balance. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist to hold her in place. When my arms wrapped around her waist I could feel that electrical current run through our bodies and I wondered if she felt it too. The feeling was amazing and I didn't want to lose that feeling just yet. Her body felt so right in my arms. I loved holding her like this. I knew she liked it too when she started to blush that amazing striking blush and she lightly buried her face into my chest inhaling my scent. Too soon she pulled away still not breaking our embrace.

The physical connection we felt towards each other was not easy to deny. Even Alice could see it and I knew Rose knew. Alice confronted me last night after they came back from their shopping trip. I was surprised that Bella told them everything that happened.

But being the caring person that Alice was she already saw Bella and Rose as her best friends and 'warned' me. When I saw warned I mean scared the shit out of me. She didn't want Bella to get hurt by me but told me that she knew I liked Bella and that Bella felt the same way but not to pursue her because she had a boyfriend. _Yeah one that wasn't good enough for her_.

"Oh I'm sorry Edward I didn't see you." Bella angelic voice said knocking me out of my daze.

"You're fine. Are you okay though?" I didn't want to let her go yet and I was truly worried about her safety. Like I said before I wanted to be her protector and I will be…soon.

"Yes I'm okay, I'm really sorry." She apologized again as her cheeks turned a fire hydrate red. It was so beautiful. I had to fight the urge to lean down and kiss her.

"Okay, let me walk you to your car." And with that we left the office leaving the security to lock up the building for the weekend.

"So how was your first week?" Bella asked with a smile on her face

"It was okay I guess." I answered not wanting to let her know how much I really enjoyed working with her.

"That's it? Just okay?" She asked looking a bit disappointed.

"Well, more than okay working with you." I told her honestly and that of course caused her to blush that deep shade of red again.

I knew it was wrong being this close to her when she was clearly in a relationship but I couldn't help it. Being around her made me feel free, like I can discuss or say anything and she wouldn't judge me or get tired of hearing me talk. She made me feel really comfortable. Plus every time we were together, she never mentioned her relationship but once and that was when she told me all about Game Night and I never mentioned mine.

"You haven't been around town to explore the Chicago life?" She asked with another look of disappointment. She was too adorable.

"No, I haven't, been working a lot. I would love to when I get the chance to though." I wouldn't mind if she was my tour guide either.

"Well, this weekend will be perfect. Since we are all spending the night at the house why don't you let us show you around town?" Now that was a plan. Anything that allowed more time with Bella and I was in.

"Cool, that'll be fun." I was excited but then I remembered that Tanya was going to be spending the day with us. Ugh! Why did I have to have a _fiancée_?

"Great, it looks like we'll be spending the entire weekend together." When she said that I knew she didn't mean it how I thought it but I couldn't help but get excited. My pants grew a little tighter at the thought of spending an entire weekend with Bella.

"I don't mind spending the weekend with you. I spent all week with you just about, in meetings." I added the last part as an afterthought. Meetings or not I liked it.

"True. Well, I'll be seeing you tonight right?" She asked as if she was unsure. Silly Bella!

"Of course gorgeous, I'll be there around seven with the beer."

She chuckled lightly and the sound of her laugh was breathtaking. I loved that sound and hoped to hear more of it tonight.

"Alright, Edward. I'll see you at seven then. Don't be late." She gave me a look that almost knocked me off my feet. Was she flirting with me? I couldn't believe that she was flirting with me. Right then I knew Bella wanted me as bad as I wanted her.

"Never" I simply responded as I watched her get into her car and drive away. I quickly got into my Volvo and sped home, in a hurry to see her again.

--------

**BPOV**

Was I just flirting with Edward? _Oh My God I was._ I didn't mean to but it was just so natural. I hope I didn't make a fool of myself. I really enjoyed being around Edward and I didn't want to freak him out or scare him away.

But, he had called me gorgeous and said he didn't mind spending the weekend with me. I didn't miss the undertone in his voice, he sounded like he wished it was just the two of us spending the weekend together, alone.

I couldn't deny my feelings for him any longer. I liked Edward Cullen. My feelings for him are stronger than my feelings for Jacob. I didn't like the sound of that. I don't want to hurt him, he doesn't deserve that. I wouldn't hurt him, I couldn't. I could just have Edward as a friend. I could deny my feelings for him and soon they'll pass… right? I truly hoped so because I did not want to be the cause of many broken hearts, Jacob's and Tanya's.

_UGH!!!_ Speaking of her I will have to spend the entire weekend with her as well. I really hoped that she would get sick or something and have to stay home and let Edward come by himself. But, I knew I wasn't being fair…again. I knew Edward had feeling for me just as I had feelings for him. I seen the way her looked at me when he thought I wasn't looking at him. It was the same way I would look at him.

Tanya on the other hand quickly became my least favorite person. We never held a conversation with each other but whenever we passed each other she just glare at me. I had to remind myself that I was in a professional place before I showed her how to have some respect for her boss. That's right, boss!

Every time she noticed Edward and me working together she _tried_ making out with him and groping all over him. She was just disgusting. But, Edward had enough respect to not do that in front of me so he always shot her down politely telling her this was not the place or the time. She would just huff and stomp off somewhere like a horny teenager.

She and Jessica became quick friends. They had one thing in common, their hate for me. It was funny in a way. I had Jacob, someone Jessica wanted and Tanya's _fiancé_, Edward, wanted me, although I wanted him too. One good looking man and one sexy Adonis. I would hate me too.

When I first arrived this morning Tanya and Jessica was at the front desk on the first floor talking. When they noticed me they both just shot me glares. I expected that from Tanya but not Jessica. Then Jessica scrunched her nose up at me and rolled her eyes. _Oh something was wrong with this bitch_. But being that this is _my_ firm and they are _my_ employees I walked in greeted them and kept it moving. Killing them with my kindness. It didn't bother me that they both just ignored me and continued to whisper to each other like second graders.

I made it home and hopped into the shower to get dress. Jacob was out with Newton and was meeting me at the house. Apparently he had invited Mike and his female friend Lauren. Great now two extra people to add to our weekend.

---

When I pulled up to the house of course Emmett, Rose and Jasper were already there. I spotted Alice's flashy yellow Porsche indicating that she was there and Edward's silver Volvo as well. I looked at the clock on my dashboard and it read 7:15. Well, like he said, he wasn't going to be late. I also noticed that Ben's car was there too meaning him and Angela were here.

I didn't see Jacob's Rabbit out front or Mike's pick-up truck. I had called Rose before I left home to ask if Jacob had showed up because he wasn't answering any of my calls. That's the reason why I'm late now.

I got out the car and made my way to the front door, letting myself in with my spare key. As soon as I walked in the first thing I noticed was Tanya straddling Edward on the couch. The vomit rise in my throat and I could taste the acid on my tongue. I had to swallow hard to keep it down.

Edward jumped up immediately like he was just caught doing something he had no business doing. I just glared at Tanya as Edward looked at me. Why did she have to be here?

"Eddie, come sit back down." Tanya hissed in what was supposed to be a sexy voice but nothing about that was sexy at all.

Alice and Rose noticed my glare and came over to the door where I was still standing. Edward just stood there never taking his eyes off me, waiting for me to say something.

Alice pulled me into a hug bouncing up and down

"I'm so glad you made it, now we can get started with all the fun." She said still bouncing up and down.

"Just ignore her, she only did that because I told Edward you just pulled up and she overheard it." Rose told me as she embraced me. That made me feel a little better.

"Ugh! She just disgusts me and I really can't stand her." I told them as we walked further into the living room.

"Just ignore her, don't let her ruin your weekend."

I knew they were right. I wasn't going to let this strawberry blonde bimbo ruin my weekend. When I got all the way into the living room I greeted Jasper and Emmett who were watching a basketball game on the television and Angela and Ben who were huddled up together on the love seat.

After greeting them and effectively ignoring Edward and Tanya, Tanya was still throwing herself on Edward and Edward who was burning a hole through my head from his stare, I walked into the kitchen with Alice and Rose hot on my tail.

When we got into the kitchen I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water sitting at the counter with Rose and Alice.

"What's wrong Bella?"

Alice asked noticing my frustrations.

"Nothing." I lied. I really didn't know how to explain this to them

"Isabella Marie Swan," Alice yelled my name. "You're going to have to do better than that. Now spill."

Fine. I mind as well get it over with. I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was close enough to hear what I was about to tell them. That was the last thing I needed.

"Look guys, I just don't know how to say this." They both just looked waiting for me to continue.

"I like…Edward." I whispered is name so that it was barely audible but I knew they heard who I said.

"I like him a lot lot lot lot." Again they both just stared but after about ten seconds they both smiled and nodded their heads at me. What was that about?

"Oh Bella, we already knew that. Now that you have admitted that to yourself, what are you going to do about it?" Rose asked still smiling.

What did she mean what was I going to do about it? What could I do about it? Nothing, just sit there and wallow in my feelings because I would much rather suffer than to hurt someone else.

"What?" I asked horrified at the thought.

"Rose I can't hurt Jacob like that and plus I don't even know if Edward feels the same way about me that I feel about him. I like him but I can't be a boyfriend stealer and hurt him like that. But, I can't help my feelings." I thought that Edward felt the same way about me as I did him but there wasn't any way of knowing for sure. I could just be telling myself he did because that's what I wanted.

"Bella are you crazy? You should see the way he looks at you. He is head over hills for you. Believe me I know he feel the same way about you. Didn't I tell you I had an eye on you two?" Alice chirped and I remembered her words from the day before at our shopping trip

That reminded me to have a few words with Edward about not warning me about his shopaholic pixie little sister. I just didn't understand my feelings for him. I knew I liked him but they were just so strong. I couldn't explain it. When I was with him I felt like a whole different person. Then getting jealous when I would see him and that _thing_ all hugged up together.

"Just trust me Bella; everything would work out just fine." Alice said and as soon as she finished Edward walked into the kitchen.

Damn him. Why did he have to come in right now? We wasn't done talking. I haven't gotten the answers to my problem yet and I needed to tell someone and he was not that someone I wanted to tell.

----------

**EPOV**

When I arrived at the Big House I immediately noticed why they called it the Big House. The house looked liked a mansion. It was all white and was surrounded by a garden and a river. It was beautiful. It had a huge garage, a huge back yard and front yard and porch.

I was amazed to say the least. It reminded me of my parent's house back in New York. I noticed that Bella's car wasn't here yet and looked at my cell phone to see the time. It was 6:57. I was three minutes early, with the beer like I had promised. I wanted to call Bella to make sure she was still coming but fought against it. It would have been awkward if Jake would have answered her cell.

Tanya and I walked to the door and was greeted by my sister. She and Jasper were 'dating' now I guess so she was already here with him. Once Tanya was in and out of ear shoot I asked Rose if Bella was still coming. I figured she would know anything about Bella seeing that they have been doing this for a while.

She gave me a knowing smile and told me she was already on her way and should be there soon. About fifteen minutes later Rose quietly told me that Bella had just pulled up and that she was alone but with Tanya being all over me and not liking the closeness between Rose and I she overheard her.

I heard a key turn in the door and Tanya obviously heard it too because she immediately jumped up into my lap straddling me. No doubt to make Bella mad. She had explained when I got home that she didn't like me working with Bella and that if I loved her I would fire her and find someone one. She was out of her mind.

First, I would never do that, even if I had the authority to, I loved working with her. Second, half of the company was Bella's company. She was the prime CEO of the firm. Third, I did not love Tanya. I had feelings for the poor girl but not in a way I had feelings for Bella. I told Tanya that Bella and I were just really good friends and that it was our business to work together a lot. She didn't like that answer but didn't push it too far. I knew she had something up her sleeve to get to Bella. I wouldn't let her hurt Bella though.

The look on Bella's face was pained when she saw Tanya on me like that. Although we weren't together… yet, I still felt like I betrayed her in some way. I didn't like to see her hurt. It pained me to know that I had hurt her or even that Tanya had.

When she greeted everyone and ignored me I was hurt then and I knew I had to make it right soon so our weekend wouldn't be spoiled.

She, Alice and Rose all went into the kitchen and Tanya went downstairs to the restroom. This was my opportunity to talk to Bella alone.

I walked into the kitchen to see Rose and Alice with huge grins on their faces and Bella looking worried.

"Hey Ladies." I said startling them. They obviously hadn't heard me coming. Bella's face fell and my heart soared. She didn't want to be anywhere near me. Damn Tanya. I had to talk to her alone.

"Alice and Rose do you mind if I talk to Bella alone?' I asked politely and I noticed that they both just smiled and winked at Bella whose face flushed bright red.

Once they left the kitchen and was out of ear sight I walked over to Bella and sat at the stool next to her. I turned my body so that it was facing her full on. She looked up at me and I saw the pain in her eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked and I couldn't stop me hand from moving to caress her cheek.

She sighed and leaned into my hand. I watched as her eyes turned from pain to adoration. My touch was soothing her.

"Edward, I'm sorry I didn't speak to you when I…" I cut her off placing my index finger on her lips. Her lips were so soft.

"Bella, you don't have to apologize. I should though. I'm sorry that you had to walk in and see that. I don't know what came over her. I had no part in that and I'm so sorry you had to see that." I apologized to her and I was truly sorry.

I couldn't believe that I was apologizing for Tanya, my so called fiancée, straddling me. But I didn't want Tanya that way. I wanted Bella. I would do anything to have her and to make her happy. Anything that made her unhappy made me unhappy as well and Tanya was one of those things. I knew I had to leave Tanya alone.

I didn't want to hurt the poor girl's feelings but I had had enough. I'm tired of pretending to be in a relationship with this woman when I wanted another woman. She wasn't right for me but Bella was. I knew in my heart that we were meant to be together.

"Edward you don't have to apologize for her. What you all do is your business. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry I shouldn't had gotten mad and I shouldn't had being so rude." Was she serious? Did she not see that I liked her as much as she liked me? I wanted to let her know.

"Bella, I don't want Tanya. I never did. What I want is in front of me." I told her honestly. I didn't want to tell her like this but I had to make her see that I felt nothing for Tanya and all my feelings was for her.

My hand was still caressing her cheek and I felt her skin grow hotter under my touch. I lover when she blushed.

"You want me Edward?" She asked shyly still blushing and looking down.

"Yes, Bella I do. But I know you have Jacob and I don't want to come in between that. But in time we will be together, love."

Realization dawned on her face at the mention of Jacob's name and a pout came across her face. She wanted me. I smiled at the thought of us being together and she smiled back sweetly, thinking the same thing.

"Edward I do too." She said in a small voice, cracking. Her eyes glazed over with tears that were threatening to spill over.

I brought my thumb up to her eye to wipe away the tears before they rolled down her face. She smiled weakly at me and my heart broke at how we both wanted each other and just couldn't have each other.

"But you also have Tanya and I can't be a boyfriend stealer, although I really can't stand her." That made me laugh a little and she laughed with me.

"You won't be stealing me love because I'm already yours. My hearts is yours Bella and when you are ready, so am I." I told he and a smile came across her face. She nodded her head saying the same thing to me.

I stood, knowing our alone time would soon be ended. I pulled her up with her and brought her into my arms for a hug. Her small arms wrapped around my neck as her body melted into mine.

"In time Edward, only time will tell." She sighed into my chest and I already knew that I was falling in love with her. I couldn't wait to have her officially be mine.

Just then a loud bang came at the front door and I reluctantly unwrapped myself from Bella and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before we made our way into the front room. When we got there I couldn't believe my eyes.

------

**BPOV **

I had opened up my feeling to Edward once I realized that he felt the same way about me. I was relieved but at the same time stuck. I didn't want to hurt Jacob but I knew I didn't belong with him. It wasn't right; him and me.

When Edward hugged me I hugged him back. I loved the way I fitted right in his arms like his arms were made to hold me. We heard a loud bang on the front door and Edward released me giving me a kiss on my left cheek.

His lips were so soft and amazing. When we got to the front room I couldn't believe what I saw. Right in front of me was Jake with Jessica wrapped around his arm followed by Mike with Lauren wrapped around his arms. _What the fuck was this? Who invited Jessica anyways?_

I didn't even allow myself to get upset. I was still on a high from my talk I just had with Edward. Everyone in the room eyes turned towards me noticing the embrace the Jake and Jessica were in. I knew they were all waiting for me to say something.

"Jake, where have you been?" I asked blurting out the first thing that came to my mind. I really wanted to ask what the fuck Jessica was doing here. No one ever invited her and she was not welcomed.

"He's been hanging out with us. We always get together and hang out every once in a while." Jessica said with a smirk on her face. What was that supposed to mean. Were they? I know they are not? Would he? Then it hit me, he was cheating on me with her.

I let my anger get the best of me and spoke without really thinking.

"Jessica I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to _my_ boyfriend. The last time I checked you was not invited so if I were you I would shut the hell up before I kick you out." I said feeling a little better that I got that off my chest.

Everyone just turned to stare at me and I noticed the look on Edward's face. He looked hurt. Shit. Bella you are so stupid, get it together. I looked at Edward and gave him a reassuring smile and turned back to Jake.

"Jake, if you don't mind I would like to speak with you outside. Your company can make themselves comfortable and Rose and Emmett can set up the games." I said instructing everyone to do something to get the night started. Or to get the tension in the room calmed down.

Jake nodded his head and turned and walked out the door. I followed behind him closing the door and walking off the porch and down the path so we were not in ear shot of everyone else. When I felt we had got far enough away from the house I turned short and crossed my arms over my chest.

Jake looked at my face and immediately started to apologize.

"Bells, I'm sorry but Jessica and Lauren are best friends and she asked if she can come. I didn't see a problem with it." That was his excuse? But that's not what I wanted to know.

"So, why was she all over you?" Tell me the truth and just be a man about it.

"She was a little cold that's all." He looked so sincere but I couldn't let him off that easy.

"So. She didn't have a jacket?"

"She left it in the car. Come on Bells, don't you trust me?" I don't know what to believe. In a way I trusted him but I didn't trust her at all.

"Yeah Jake but that has nothing to do with anything. I trusted you and you didn't tell me that you hang out with her outside of work, did you?" There was no way he could deny that.

"Yes we do every week. But I didn't tell you because I knew you get all worried for nothing. I didn't want you to worry."

"Oh so lying to me wouldn't make me worry? Lying wouldn't make me thing anything was going on between you two?" I was yelling now because his excuse was a sorry excuse.

"I'm sorry Bella. I have never cheated on you with her I promise." He said. But as he said it he looked down never meeting my eyes.

I decided that I was going to let the argument go for now but store it in the back of my mind for later.

"Fine, she just needs to stay off of you." I said as I started to walk away.

He agreed and wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. What was that? The forehead? After a conversation like that I expected a real kiss to show me his feelings that he couldn't express. But he released me and started back towards the house. When we reached the house I told him to go on in and I'll be in a minute.

I sat on the front porch staring at nothing. I knew Jacob was lying. He couldn't prove to me that he wasn't and the kiss and the look in his eyes. I knew he was keeping something from me. If he and Jessica didn't go all the way, something happened and only time will tell.

I don't know how long I sat on the porch lost in my thoughts before I heard Edward talking to me.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked voice full of concern. I was lost in my thoughts because I didn't hear the door open or him approaching me.

"No Edward." I answered honestly. No pointing in hiding my feelings. I saw the tears clouding my vision.

"I know something is going on. I just wish he was honest you know so we could both go our separate ways." I told him. I wanted the truth so I could move on and not be stuck or cheated on.

"It's going to be okay Bella." Edward said pulling me into a hug while the tears streamed down my face.

He allowed me to cry softly as he hummed an unfamiliar tune in my ear soothing me. I finally regained my composure after a while.

"Thanks Edward. You really are a good friend. I'm lucky to have you." I told him with a smile. I really meant that. He was a great friend. He knew how to calm me down.

"Anything for you Bella. Now let's go play some games and kick some butt." He said pulling me up from the stairs and taking my hand opening the door for me leading me inside the house.

When we walked in the games were already getting started. Angela, Ben, Rose and Emmett were playing a hand of spades. Jake, Mike, Lauren and Jessica were playing another card game of some sort. Alice and Jasper were waiting for Edward and me to play spades with them while Tanya sat on Edward's side to watch.

Edward and I were on teams so we had to sit across from each other. We would both steal glances at each other every now and then. Whenever Tanya started to rub up against him he would push her hand away and give me a warm smile.

I also noticed that Jake and Jessica were sitting a little too close for my taste. When the game was over, Alice and Jasper winning, I went over to sit and watch Jake's game. As soon as I got over there Jessica reluctantly pulled away from him and made quite a distance. There was no way I was going to be disrespected by my employees.

I noticed that she and Lauren keep shooting me glares as I watched the game. Jake and Mike beat Lauren and Jessica and apparently they had some kind of deal going on.

"So since the men won, where should we take these pretty ladies tomorrow?" Mike asked Jake.

My mouth dropped and I turned around to Jake who was looking at me with a worried expression. He looked at Mike, no doubt upset that he had said that in front of me.

"Bells, baby, it's not like that. It's not like a date or anything. It's just a bet okay, don't trip." He said trying to convince me that it was nothing.

Before I even had the chance to respond Rose and Emmett announced that it was time to play 'I Have Never'. Rose gave a look that told me she heard the conversation that just took place and a look that told me she didn't believe a word Jake was saying.

We all got into a circle, Jake standing on my left with Jessica sitting next to him and Edward on my right with Tanya sitting next to him. Here I was stuck between two men. One, who I have been dating for a year, lost my virginity to and who I believe is cheating on me with my receptionist. The other who I have a major crush on, want to be with but also has a fiancée. I was doomed.

The first round of questions went by harmless. Mostly like I have never gotten drunk nor had a dog. Silly stuff like that. But, when we got to round five, things started to get a little shaky.

It was Mike's turn to ask the question.

"So I have never cheated on a significant other." He stated and he picked up his shot and threw it back. He was the only male to do it. Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Edward or Jacob didn't budge. Rose, Alice, Angela and I stayed still as well. But Jessica and Lauren both picked up the shots and threw them back as well.

I knew they were some sluts. Mike just stared at Jake and so did Lauren and Jessica as if waiting for him to pick up his shot and drown it. Everyone else noticed it to because they looked from him to me and back to him again. I knew something was going on and this just further proved my accusations.

Jake on the other hand looked nervous as hell. I just wanted to slap the shit out of him. Before I had the chance to bring my hand to meet him face Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly. That calmed me down and I turned to him and gave him a warm smile.

When I looked at him I got lost in his eyes and couldn't look away. We must have been staring at each other for a while because the entire room was looking at us. Tanya cleared her throat and Jake grabbed my arm yanking me out of my trance. I turned to him and yanked my arm away from him. I heard Edward let out a low growl and I immediately turned to him to calm him down.

Jake must have heard it too because he stood up and started yelling.

"I'm finished with this stupid ass game. Mike, Lauren, Jess let's go." He said grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

What the hell he mean Mike, Lauren and Jess? He talking like this bitch was his woman or something and they were all together. That pissed me off more. I got up and walked over to where Jake was to stop him from leaving.

"I know something is going on between you and her Jake, I'm not stupid so I suggest you tell me before I find out." I told him the tears already forming in my eyes.

I noticed that Rose and Alice were both standing behind me and so was Edward. The others just stopped and watched the scene that was going on in front of them.

"Bella, move out of my way. You have all the friends you need here. I'm going home okay. Nothing is going on and we'll talk when you get home on Sunday."

He lost his mind if he thought I was about to let him leave and go home and believe that I wasn't going to be there until Sunday, he had another thing coming. Jessica came back into the house to ask Jake if he was coming or not.

That added fuel to the fire.

"You know what bitch, don't step another foot in my firm or I will beat the shit out of you." _Wow! where did that come from?_ I must be really mad because I would never talk to anyone like that even if I did hate the bitch.

"That's fine; I already have something of yours anyways." She said in a mocking tone and I immediately knew what she was talking about. Jake. I knew it I knew they slept together. The way Jake has been acting over the last few days and the glares she shared with Tanya. I wasn't stupid, I had eyes.

Jake looked at me surprised trying to see if I caught the double meaning.

"Jake if you leave this house with her I am not coming home at all." I threatened. That was the truth. I didn't need any more conformation than what I already had to know that he and Jessica were messing around.

"We'll see about that Isabella." He said as he brushed past me and out the door with Jessica trailing him.

He was sorry and at the moment I knew I didn't want him anymore. Jessica could have his ass.

When I turned around Rose and Alice were right there and I immediately collapsed into both their waiting arms and cried. I was hurt. I didn't have proof and she didn't exactly say that she and Jacob had done something but I knew otherwise.

_Edward_ I thought. All of that just happened in front of Edward. Here I am crying over Jake and he's standing in the same room. That made me cry even harder and I lost it. I briefly remembered a strong pair of arms lifting me carrying me up the stairs and Tanya saying something that sounded like 'that's what she gets.'

I briefly remember Rose and Alice pulling me out of my shoes and jeans and leaving the room. I remember Edward kissing my cheek lightly and telling me that everything was going to be okay. He started to hum the same unfamiliar tune in my ear as he had done outside and my eyes unwillingly closed. My thoughts were filled with Jake and Jessica and Tanya and Edward. What a tangled web I have gotten myself in. I let all the drama of the day fade as the blackness took over and the sobs stopped. Edward still by my side as I drifted further and further into dreamland.

-----

**So what do you guys think of this chapter. It was a lot of drama but that's just the beginning of it. You think Jessica was a bitch wait until I get to the Tanya and Bella drama full on.**

**Anyways this is a lot longer than I expected (7,219 words). But I wanted to wrap up the week. The next chapter will be the Saturday after when the gang go and explore Chicago minus Jasper and Alice because they have their date. The Jake and Bella confrontation has not ended and will reappear in chapter 8 and later chapters as well.**

**Please review I love reading your reviews and even your ideas. I have to give a shout out to Cinnyshy, a reviewer that inspired some of my ideas in this chapter. **

**Continue to read and REVIEW please. Thanks**

**~Aniya~**


	7. A Day in the City

**I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters, I just like to play with them.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I really had a hard time writing this chapter. Sorry if it isn't what you all was expecting but the following chapters will be better. I just had to get all the fluff out of the way.**

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: A Day in the City

EPOV

It broke my heart to see Bella so heartbroken. Jacob Black was going to pay for what he did to _my_ Bella. I still can't believe he walked out with the brilliant final words of 'we'll see about that.' Like he didn't believe that she'll leave him. What a jerk.

The look on his face when Mike asked that question was priceless, although I didn't like the look on Bella's face. I knew Jake and Jessica were fooling around.

The way they were always flirting or touching. Tanya and Jessica even became 'friends' and on Thursday I overheard Tanya on the telephone with Lauren saying something about Bella. I didn't hear much else after Bella's name and when I asked Tanya about it all she said was 'well, that bitch need to leave my man alone and maybe hers wouldn't have been _fucked_ with.' She even emphasized the word fucked. What was that suppose to mean?

I had quite the suspicion of what happened. My suspicions were confirmed tonight when all the drama exploded.

And what was with Jessica? She was out to hurt Bella. Tanya was too with her nasty ass comment. I was not going to let them hurt Bella. I wouldn't allow it anymore from this day forward.

Now here I am lying in the bed next to Bella in her room at the house. I couldn't leave her just yet. I wanted to comfort her, to make her feel safe and wanted. I needed to see her smile and make her feel special. I wasn't truly happy unless she was.

Just then Alice walked into the room, angry. Before I could ask my sister what was wrong see told me.

"Edward, you may want to control Tanya before I show her some manners." Alice said a bit irritated. I forgot all about Tanya. Damn. I really didn't want to leave Bella's side right now, not while she was vulnerable. Alice always being the perceptive one noticed my hesitation.

"It's okay Edward, rose and I will stay with Bella until you get back. Go and get rid of your baggage so you could be here for Bella when she wakes up." Good I was more than happy to do that. I didn't want her waking up alone.

I reluctantly removed myself from Bella's side, not liking the lost of contact and distance between us.

I walked out the room, passing Rose on the stairs made my way to the living area. When I walked in Tanya was in the middle of the room dancing to no music. She had no shirt on just her bra, she was drunk. She had the bottle of alcohol in one hand and her shirt in the other. She was saying 'that's what that bitch get, trying to steal my man.' I was getting tired of Tanya. Little did she know that Bella didn't want to be a boyfriend stealer.

I walked over to Tanya, I was so embarrassed. Angela and Ben was already gone and Jasper and Emmett gave me an apologetic smile. I grabbed Tanya, not even bothering to make her put her shirt back on. When she noticed that I grabbed her she threw herself on me, yet again and tried kissing my lips.

I gently, being a gentleman, pushed her off of my grabbing only her arm. She didn't take the hint and yet again tried making out with me. Another three minutes passed and she eventually passed out. I picked her up and carried her to my car to take her back to the apartment. I didn't want her here.

---------

**BPOV**

I slowly open my eyes, not wanting to face my friends today. My eyes were swollen from all the crying I did last night. I knew Jake was cheating on me but I need proof. He said he didn't and I want to believe him, but I just can't.

Something is telling me that he and Jessica do more than hang out. I felt the tears roll down my face again and I felt a finger wipe them away. _Hold on._ I didn't just do that. I turned my head slightly to come face to face with Edward. I jump, nearly off the bed, and squealed loudly.

Edward just laughed and pulled me back down onto the bed next to him. I relaxed.

"Edward, you scared the crap out of me. I wasn't expecting to wake up with you next to me." I told him, all tears forgotten. He wiped the tears that were still on my face off and smiled at me.

"I couldn't leave you alone last night. I didn't want you to wake by yourself."

That was nice of him.

"Edward, that was so sweet of you. But, what about Tanya? You don't want her to get the wrong idea." Again he just smiled at me. This man and that smile.

"I took her home last night and I came back to be with you." Could he get any better.

"Oh" was all I could say. When I did decide to thank him Alice came into the room.

"Come on and get up Bella. We have to get you ready for your night out in the city. We're going to make you hot so all the guys will know you are single again." She said and at her last comment I felt Edward stiffen beside me. I turned to look at him and he was glaring at Alice. They were staring each other up and down having some secret conversation.

"I'm really not in the mood to go out tonight Alice."

"Nonsense Bella, It'll be fun. Rose, Emmett, Angela and Ben are going too." She didn't say Edward name and that worried me. I didn't want to go if he wasn't.

"Edward you aren't going?" I asked turning to look at him. Once again he just smiled.

"Of course, I'm not going to leave you side for the rest of the weekend." I smiled at that comment. Why did he have to be so sweet? I couldn't allow myself to fall for him. He was still with Tanya and honestly I don't know where Jake and I are right now.

I Knew when I got home on Sunday Jake and I was going to have a serious talk about everything that happened. But, I knew in my heart that this relationship was over with.

I let Alice pull me from Edward's side, feeling empty instantly, and into Jasper's room. She lead me to his bathroom and sat me down in front of a huge mirror. Wow! When did Jasper get this mirror in his bathroom? I have lived in this house for a very long time and I have never seen this mirror before. Alice noticed the question I was pondering in my head.

"I made Jazzy get a bigger mirror. I needed something bigger than that man of a mirror he had before."

"Um huh…." Was all I could respond. I knew this was going to be a long morning and it was only eight o'clock. I sat in the chair as Alice began to work her magic with me. I replayed all the thoughts from last night as I drifted in and out of sleep while Alice, and later Rose, continued to get me ready for the day. They kept whispering how Edward wasn't going to be able to keep his hands off me. They didn't know I heard them but I was trying to figure out what they meant about it.

I knew Edward liked me just as I him but I knew he wouldn't make a move on me. Plus he still had Tanya, although I'm glad that he sent her home so she wouldn't be exploring the city with us today.

-------

After hours of torture from Alice and Rose I was finally free to go and spend some time with Edward. Edward and I rode in his Volvo. Rose and Emmett took Emmett's jeep and we were following them.

The first stop of the day was going to be the Chicago Theatre. That seemed like the obvious first place to go since this is Chicago. Once we arrived downtown we parked the cars at a nearby garage and walked to our location. The musical that was going on wasn't a big show so we were able to get tickets fairly easy and quick.

We made our way through the aisle and found our seats and settled in for the next hour and a half. Edward sat next to me. I could feel the heat of his body so close and it scared me. I knew we had agreed to be friends but I couldn't help the feelings that I was feeling for him.

I replayed our conversation from yesterday over and over. "_You won't be stealing me love because I'm already yours. My hearts is yours Bella and when you are ready, so am I._ He was ready when I was ready, so he said and I believed him. _"In time Edward, only time will tell."_ I responded to him. Time was all I had, no Jacob, I believe.

Edward put one of his arms around the back of my chair and I felt my breath catch. The position we were in felt so intimate and I couldn't help the blush that filled my cheeks. I glanced over at Edward and realized he was staring at me. I turned away immediately which caused him to chuckle in response.

The show started a while after that and Edward kept his arm latched around the back of my seat. Throughout the show we keep stealing glances at each other, but neither one of cared. The closeness of our bodies was a comfortable feeling and all too soon the show was over and we left the theatre making our way to our next destination.

We walked the streets for a while pointing out the different restaurants and landmarks to Edward. When we reached the Willis Tower Edward already knew about it.

"Hey this used to be named the Sears Tower, right?" He asked with a look of confusion etched across his face.

"Yes, they just changed it. Have you been inside before?" I asked, now confusion etched across my face. I didn't know he knew anything about Chicago.

"No, but we do have a meeting there in a few days." Oh duh Bella.

"Right" I simply added.

We walked some more until we reached the Field Museum. Once again we got tickets pretty fast and made our way inside. Twenty minutes into the museum Rose and Emmett excused themselves so Rose could go to the restroom. I'm pretty sure Emmett would be joing her in the restroom. I didn't let my mind wonder too much on that because I was alone with Edward and I wanted to enjoy our alone time.

"Shall we continue or do you think we should wait for them?" Edward asked, clearly not aware of their intentions.

"Oh we should definitely continue, they are going to be a while." It took a minute for comprehension to dawn on his face and when it did it was quickly replaced with a look of amused disgust.

"In a museum?" He asked with an amused smirk and a grin appearing on his face. Men will do it anywhere.

"Anywhere, they really don't care." I replied pulling his arm pulling him out of his nasty thoughts.

We continued to walk enjoying the pieces of art that we passed. There was a comfortable silence between us. About thirty minutes after Rose and Emmett disappeared, Edward put his arm around my shoulder and I immediately felt the same electricity run through our bodies whenever we always touched.

I instinctively wrapped my arm around his waist and he led us over to a bench. I looked around the museum and noticed that there weren't any onlookers anywhere close to where we were. I looked up at Edward and once again found that he was staring down at me.

"What are you staring at?"

"You. You're beautiful and I love the way your hair hangs down around your shoulders like that." He said causing me to blush while moving a strand of hair out of my face.

We stared into each other eyes boring into them as if we can see each other's souls. The moment was so intimate as one of his hands now moved to cup my face and the other playing with my hair. I knew what was about to happen and this time I didn't want to stop it. I knew it was wrong, I knew he was engaged but at that time I didn't care, I wanted it. He leaned in closer to me and our faces were no more than two inches apart.

He looked me right in the eyes asking for permission. I opened my mouth slightly giving him his answer. Just as I was about to close the gap, Emmett and Rose walked into the area of the museum where we were seated.

"Bella, Edward, there you two are we've been looking for you." Emmett said as Rose gave a knowing smile. I shot her a glare as Edward did the same. The irritation was written all over his face. I was this close to finally getting that kiss and for some reason Rose keeps interrupting. Dame Blonde just has perfect timing.

Edward removed his hands from me completely as we both got up and joined Rose and Emmett. The rest of the museum time was spent walking around, joking and making fun of the different paints and sculptures we seen. Edward and I walked side by side, not touching, and stealing glances at each other.

Not soon enough the time for the museum came to an end and lunch was really needed. We made our way to Chicago's famous Navy Pier for lunch and the rest of our day. The Pier is filled with restaurants and shops. We decided on Pizza and ate quickly but comfortably so we could get to see other things before the day was over with.

After eating, we took a lot of pictures in front of the different shops and went in a lot of them buying different things, souvenirs. Onlookers may have thought we were some sort of tourists roaming around the city.

After a bunch of pictures and shopping we decided to ride the Ferris wheel. When we got in line we allowed Rose and Emmett to go a couple seats in front of us, not wanting to witness their PDA. The guy running the machine opened the door for Edward and I and took it upon his self to 'help' me into the cart. His hands started to linger too long and began moving down further from my back to my hips.

Edward, seeing the move the guy was pulling, grabbed his arm and shoved it away. Nothing was said between the two guys as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and continue to help me into the cart.

"Are you okay?" He asked, glancing at me but paying attention to the guy.

"Yeah, Edward, I'm fine." I tugged on his arm trying to get him to calm down. The guy now looked terrified as he realized Edward was bigger than he was and the look on Edward's face was one to kill. He finally got into the cart, only after the guy turned to leave, and turned to apologize to me for the guy's behavior.

"I'm sorry Bella. That was so inappropriate of him. I shouldn't of let him even touch you." Remorse filled his eyes.

"It's okay Edward. You had no idea he was a sick pervert." I was trying to sooth him and make him forget about the incident.

"I just want to make sure you are safe." He said and at the moment I felt my heart soar and began to beat franticly.

"I always feel safe around you." I told him honestly and I did. It was something about his presence that made me feel whole, alive and I liked the feeling.

His face softened at my words as the ride began to circle. Edward reached down and grabbed my hand to hold it. I didn't pull away, it felt right. In my heart I knew that Edward and I should be together but I couldn't allow myself to ask him to leave his _fiancée_. I couldn't stand the thought of him being with her and when I did think about it, it pained me. Edward noticed the change in my mood.

"What's wrong Isabella? Are you okay?" Concern filling his voice. I didn't know what to tell him. I didn't want him to think I was all crazy over him.

"Bella, you can tell me anything." he said noticing my hesitation. At that moment I felt like I could. I sighed defeated and decided to just tell him the truth.

"It's just.." I looked up at him and his eyes told me to continue. "you make me feel so confused. When I'm with you it just feels so right, like we are meant to be together. It feels good being around you. But, then I think about you and _her_ when you have to go home at the end of our work shift and it pains me to think about you and her… _together_." I looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes or see the rejection in them.

I am so stupid. Why do I always open up to allow myself to get hurt in the process? What am I thinking? He has someone who wants to be with him. He probably thinks I'm just an emotional wreck. I turned away from him slightly feeling bit nausea as reality set in. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?

Edward's hand reached around and grabbed my face gentle.

"Look at me Bella."

When I turned to look at him I seen nothing but admiration and something else I couldn't quite figure out in his eyes.

"Bella, you make me feel so good when I'm with you. I feel free and alive. I don't have to pretend to hold a conversation with you or I don't flinch when our body's touch. I enjoy being around you." He looked determined to make me understand.

"I really like you and I told you that. When you are ready, I am too. I'll wait for you Bella."

"But, what about Tanya?" I asked my voice cracking from the fear I was feeling and the happiness of his words.

"Don't worry about her okay. When you are ready, so am I." I nodded my head letting him know I was hearing what he was saying. I knew I wasn't ready to be with him yet. My body wanted him, yes, but mentally I didn't know if I would be able to give him what he wanted.

I wanted to give him all of me. Me without any doubts, any insecurities or baggage. I had to get closure from Jacob and heal. I deserved to heal after being cheated on right? I would allow myself time to be one hundred percent ready for Edward because he deserved it.

"Only time will tell Edward." I repeated the same thing I told him the night before. Time will tell because time is what I was going to give myself before I gave myself to Edward.

We stared into each other eyes, again, and found peace in them. His green eyes were glazed with love and at that moment I couldn't resist him anymore. I had to kiss him. I wanted to know how his lips felt against mine.

My eyes shifted from his eyes to his lips as he licked them, making me hunger for them. I leaned in closer to him, telling him what I wanted. He understood because he leaned in closer, closing the gap between us as our lips met.

The kiss was heated. The electricity ran through our bodies and I found myself sigh into his mouth. He did the same thing and it felt like home. He traced the bottom of my lips with his tongue and I opened my mouth allowing him to take control. His tongue played with mine as my hands went to his hair. I ran my fingers through his hair and he pulled my closer.

He slowed the kiss because we both needed air but we never broke the kiss. We breathed in the little air the wind was giving off and continued to kiss. All too soon, air was getting essential and my head was spinning. We pulled apart and rested our foreheads on each others, breathing heavily. As our breathing returned to normal, our heads still touching, he whispered "I'll wait until you're ready Bella. Just let me know and I'll wait. Promise me."

"I promise." I wispered back.

We pulled apart completely, our bodies still touching. I laid my head on his shoulder as we both sat in a comfortable silence enjoying the view of Lake Michigan and the shops surrounding us.

Once the ride was over we were all pretty beat and tired from walking the entire day. The guys wanted to go see the Wrigley Field, home of the Chicago Cubs and get pictures of it. We did that and made our way back to the car.

Edward and I held hands the entire time, not really realizing what we were doing. Soon as we got back to the middle of downtown Chicago, the boys, once again, wanted to take a picture in front of the piece of brain art. I had no problem with that.

While taking pictures we made funny goofy faces in the stainless steel piece of art making our faces distorted and goofy looking.

The boys took pictures of Rose and I and we took pictures of them. Edward took pictures of Rose and Emmett as Emmett took pictures of Edward and me. We had to ask some bystander to take a picture of four of us together. The man took a couple of pictures with us just standing around being silly. Just before he took the fifth picture Edward leaned over and kissed me pulling me closer to him. I kissed him back, forgetting about the pictures. The kiss lasted longer than needed but the older man keep snapping. Too soon Edward pulled away. "What are we going to do?" I simply gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and realized Rose and Emmett were also doing the same thing once Edward and I released ourselves.

Rose and Emmett weren't quite done yet so Edward and I walked over to the man to thank him and get the camera back.

"You guys make a cute couple. You look happy together." The woman that was with the man stated looking at me and Edward, admiring us.

"Thank you" Edward simply thanked her as if we were a couple.

He smiled down at me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before we turned to pull rose and Emmett away from each other. I was still in a daze from the lady's words. Did we look like a couple? I know we were kissing but she thought we looked cute together. I smiled to myself as I thought about being with Edward, as we made our way back to his car.

He opened the door for me, helping me into the car before going around to his side and taking his seat.

"Edward, do you mind if we stop by my apartment? I want to get a few things for this week and I want to stay in tomorrow to get caught up on some work."

"You don't have to ask Bella, but yes, just point me in the right direction." I couldn't help the smile I felt emerge on my face. I told him the directions to my place and we got there in no time. I knew Jake wasn't going to be there because he was going out with Jessica, Mike and Lauren. It was still early so I knew he would still be out.

When we got to Jake's and I apartment I suddenly felt nervous. I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. I wasn't even ready to see him yet.

"Edward, do you mind coming up with me? It won't take long I promise." I really didn't want to go by myself and I knew that if I had someone with me Jake wouldn't want to talk.

"Sure, anything for you my Bella." He said and I found myself smiling at him again. He got out the car and came around to open my side of the door. I led him into the building and into the elevator, pressing the three button for my floor.

"You don't think Jake will be here do you?" Edward asked. I can tell he didn't care for himself, that he was looking out for me.

"No, I don't think he will. I didn't see his car and plus yesterday I heard him talking about going out with Jessica, Mike and Lauren again." I told him a frown appearing on my face.

"That Lauren girl sure does get around." Edward said with a look of disgust on his face.

"What do you mean? Do you know her?" I asked feeling slightly jealous all of a sudden.

"No, but every morning this week when I went into Starbucks, she's hit on me. That girl and her friend disgust me." He said wrinkling his nose

"Well, Tanya does hang out with them now."

"Yeah I know her too." I felt myself get happy at his words and the grin on my face grew making him chuckle at me.

The elevator stopped at my floor and we walked down the hall to my door. We stopped in front of the door as I dug into my purse searching for my keys. I heard a noise coming from the inside of the apartment.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered to Edward who looked confused by the noise he had also heard.

"Yeah, what was that?" He wispered, putting his ear closer to the door. I followed his action and pressed my ear to the door trying to figure out what the funny noise was. Trying to make sure I heard right. I heard the noise again and my suspicions were confirmed.

Edward looked at me as he heard the noise again as well. He looked concerned.

"Bella, maybe we should just go." What? Is he crazy? This is technically still my apartment. Jake is not expecting me to break all ties with him so according to him we are still together. I was not just about to leave. First I needed to see what was behind this door and second I really needed to get my shit either way.

"No Edward. I think this is exactly what I need." I told him. I knew it was going to hurt me but I needed to know the truth. I needed to see for myself. I put the key into the slot quietly and turned it, unlocking the door.

I looked up at Edward who looked sad. I gave him a small smile and turned the knob to push the door open. I opened the door pushing away all my fears as I felt my heart crumple. I couldn't believe what I saw. Right in the living room, on the sofa. I thought my eyes were betraying me, but the smirk I got from one and the scared look I got from the other told me it was all real. Too real.

-------------------

**Sorry once again it took so long for me to post this chapter. I just needed some inspiration and finally got some. Plus i was busy at work.**

**Also I have a new story I would like you all to check out. It's called We Can Make It. It's rated M and so far i have only posted one chapted, the prolouge. I plan to update that one within the next few days. I need to know if you guys like it and if i should continue it so please go check it out and leave me a review.**

**Five reviews get a new chapter(chapter 8) for this story up on Friday. Once again, sorry it took so long.**

**Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on their alert. You guys are truly wonderful. Thanks and remember to review please. Five reviews and chapter up by Friday.**

**Thanks again**

**~Aniya~**


	8. Betrayal

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.**_

**_A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I almost done with the next chapter and will be up late tomorrow._**

**_----------------------------------------------------_**

_Previously on Water That Burns_......

_The elevator stopped at my floor and we walked down the hall to my door. We stopped in front of the door as I dug into my purse searching for my keys. I heard a noise coming from the inside of the apartment._

"_Did you hear that?" I whispered to Edward who looked confused by the noise he had also heard._

"_Yeah, what was that?" He asked putting his ear closer to the door. I followed his action and pressed my ear to the door trying to figure out what the funny noise was. Trying to make sure I heard right. I heard the noise again and my suspicions were confirmed._

_Edward looked at me as he heard the noise again as well. He looked concerned._

"_Bella, maybe we should just go." What? Is he crazy? This is technically still my apartment. Jake is not expecting me to break all ties with him so according to him we are still together. I was not just about to leave. First I needed to see what was behind this door and second I really needed to get my shit either way._

"_No Edward. I think this is exactly what I need." I told him. I knew it was going to hurt me but I needed to know the truth. I needed to see for myself. I put the key into the slot quietly and turned it unlocking the door. _

_I looked up at Edward who looked sad. I gave him a small smile and turned the knob to push the door open. I opened the door pushing away all my fears as I felt my heart crumple. I couldn't believe what I saw. Right in the living room, on the sofa. I thought my eyes were betraying me, but the smirk I got from one and the scared look I got from the other told me it was all real. Too real……_

………………………_.._

There right there on the sofa in my living room was Jake and Jessica. Jake jumped up with a horrified expression on his face, pushing Jessica off of him, who was straddling him, completely naked.

"Oh shit Bells, I… I…I didn't know you was co…coming home." He stuttered while trying to cover himself up.

Here I was standing in the doorway of my apartment watching with a blank expression as Jake and Jessica stumble around the living room in an attempt to get dress. Jake looked scared as shit. He knew that my suspicions were confirmed. He knew that I just caught him cheating. He knew that he had been unfaithful. He knew that everything he said yesterday was a lie.

Jessica on the other hand had a small plastered across her face. This bitch was enjoying this. I couldn't believe her. How low can one person go? Obviously this low. She had no morals to actually sleep with someone else boyfriend. She took her time finding her clothes, acting as if she was annoyed that I interrupted her. Her nerve.

I closed my eyes and counted from twenty backwards. _20, 19, 18, 17_ I needed to gain some sense real quick because the only thing I wanted to do right now was smack that accomplished look off of Jessica's ugly face, _16, 15_. I knew I couldn't completely blame her. I always hate when I watched movies and when the girl finds out that her man is cheating, she attacks the girl. Most girls don't know, but in this case Jessica knew we were together and I had every right to slap her. _14, 13, 12, 11_.

I knew at this moment that this was not the first time that Jake and Jessica has slept together. _10, 9,8_. I knew there were other times they were together, _7,6_. All the events from yesterday rushed back through me and I felt the sting of pain as it hit my heart, _5,4,3_. I knew something was not right but I didn't have proof. Now I have all the proof I need. _2,1._ Damn counting just doesn't work for me.

Before I realized what I was doing I lunged forward toward Jessica just as she was lifting her shirt over her heard. Good. Bitch wouldn't know what hit her. My hands balled up into fist as my right hand connected with the left side of her jaw. She fell back against the couch with a loud 'thud' as my left hand connected with the right side of her face. I was not letting up on her. Bet she wouldn't be smiling when she see me again.

I wasn't able to get in another hit as I felt a pair of hands grab my wrist. I turned abruptly to come face to face with Jake. Edward was making his way over to where we stood but before he could pick up his second foot I swung.

I swung and slapped Jake hard across the face. I brought my hand up again to hit him again, and again, and again. No one was stopping me and I was glad. My hands turned into fist as my slaps turned into punches. I'm sure they didn't hurt him much but after constantly being hit in the face he was going to be num.

He stumbled backwards as I continued, not letting up. The adrenaline was flowing through me and I felt high like nothing could touch me. Shit I was invisible at the moment. I was the predator and he was my prey and I was going to leave him helpless.

He backed into a wall where he couldn't try to run from my hits. I didn't care about Jessica at the moment although I did hear rumbling and talking. I also couldn't see Edward anymore. I hit Jake again and again as his hands tried to grab my arms but was unsuccessful because I was swinging madly like a wild woman.

After a couple more swings Jake finally got a hold of my arms and pinned them down to my side. He only had his boxers on his chest was bare. He smelled like pure sex. He pulled me close trying to hug me to his body to calm me down. I then realized that I tears were streaming down my face. I didn't know if I was crying because I was mad or because I was hurt that I just found Jake cheating on me with Jessica.

I pulled away from him, hard, jerking my body further away from him as I backed away. I quickly realized that I was on an adrenaline high still and knew that I was crying out of anger. I didn't realize I was still backing away from Jake until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me tightly and comfortably. I automatically knew those arms belonged to Edward. I immediately calmed down under his touch and relaxed into his chest.

I think Jake finally realized that Edward was in the apartment with me. The look on his face told it all. I knew what he was thinking.

"You…. And him…. Together….." His face went from mortified to angry in seconds. "You brought him here to fuck him didn't you?" He spat at me angrily while stalking forward in our direction. His fists were clenched as well as his jaw. He was mad and at this moment I didn't care. I was not about to let him turn this around on me when I just caught him with his pants down doing another girl on our sofa.

Jake only had his eyes on Edward and I knew that another fight was about to break out. I turned and looked at Edward to find him in a similar pose. His fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white. His calm, warming, emerald eyes were no longer calm and warm but laced with death and fire. He looked cold. If I didn't know him I would have been terrified to death.

Edward inched forward so that he was standing on the side of me. His arm that was around my waist moved to the front of me as he lightly pushed me behind him slightly. He was preparing for when Jake threw the first punch. I couldn't allow Edward to get hurt. I wouldn't allow that. Although I did doubt that he would get hurt, Jake was more muscular than he was. They were about the same height but Edward won that one. They both had nice bodies. Edward looked more natural and real, tone and lean, the perfect Adonis. Jake looked like he worked out a lot. He looked as if he spent all his free time in the gym building his muscles, which he did.

I walked past Edward and stood in between them I looked at Edward as I put my hand on his shoulder to suppress some of his anger. It worked just a little bit. I them turned to Jake with a disgusted look on my face.

"Edward and I are just friends for one. Two, we all went out together today in town, something you were supposed to do but I can see why you didn't. Three I rode with him and I needed to get my shit from here and I asked him to bring me and to come up with me." I explained to Jake. The look on his face told me that he didn't care about anything I had just told him.

He was really pissing me off. I raised my hand and brought it across his face one more time. That slap echoed through the quiet apartment.

"Shit Bells. I swear don't fucking hit me again." Oh is he threatening me? I think not.

"Or what Jake? What are you going to do?" I asked as I stepped closer to him showing him that I wasn't afraid of him. When I moved forward so did Edward. I was thankful that he was here with me. I don't think I would have been this strong if I had to handle this on my own right now.

He looked at me, trying to scare me off, but it didn't work. I stared right back at him, my glare three times as ugly. After a few seconds he lowered his gaze and I took the opportunity to slap his sorry ass again. This was a 'fuck you' slap and I let him know that.

"Fuck you Jake. Have fun with your whore." I told him as I turned to grab Edward's arm to pull him from the apartment. When I turned to face him my eyes locked with Jessica's. She immediately looked down now wanting to look me in the face. _That's right slut._ I wanted nothing more than to slap her too but I didn't. I just turned and walked out of the apartment pulling Edward with me leaving Jake and Jessica to do whatever it was they were going to do now.

I lead us to the stairs, not wanting to wait on the elevator to reach the third floor. As I walked away I felt my heart tighten just a small bit. Things were officially over between Jake and I. I know that was a bad ending and I knew that we would have to get together and sit down and talk about the breakup, something he didn't deserve and something I wasn't willing to do. I left a piece of me in that apartment building as I climbed into Edward's car.

The drive back to the house was silent besides the sobs that erupted from me. I cried the entire way as Edward pulled me to his side wrapping his free arm around my waist. I clung to his shirt as my tears stained it. I was angry and hurt. I felt betrayed. I felt alone. These thoughts made me cry harder so I held on to Edward tighter and he did the same.

A ringing broke through my thoughts and I realized it was a cell phone. I reached into my clutch to see that it wasn't my phone ringing. The phone rang again and I looked over at Edward who had just pulled his phone out of his front pocket. He gave me an apologetic look saying that he was sorry for whoever this was interrupting my moment.

He looked down at his phone at the called I.D and let out a loud sigh. He flipped the phone open.

"What is it Alice?"He asked the annoyance clear in his voice.

I couldn't make out what Alice was saying but it sounded as if she was yelling. Yet, again she was a ball of energy and may just be bouncing in her seat. He listened, allowing her to get out whatever it was she was talking about. He then answered her question.

"No, Alice we're fine. Bella just ran into a problem with Jake." He then glanced at me quickly asking me for permission to tell her. I nodded that it was okay. "And Jessica…. No, Alice she is fine….Okay we will be there in ten minutes."

-----

EPOV

I was shocked at everything that was going on. I wasn't too shocked to find out that Jake was cheating on Bella with Jessica, which was obvious. Everyone saw it except for Bella. She was so sweet and innocent, always thinking that no one close to her could hurt her. I actually felt really bad for her.

First we walked in on Jake and Jessica having set right there on the sofa, Jessica straddling him. The sight itself almost made me vomit. Second, Jake jumps up and all of his _stuff_ is hanging out. That did make me throw up in my mouth and I had to swallow just to keep it down. Third, while he and Bella is talking, Jessica is still half naked as she then tries to throw herself at me like she just wasn't caught cheating with another woman's man. That girl is really sick. I mean her she is with just a bra on and some underwear acting annoyed because we just disrupted her then while his _girlfriend_ is confronting him she tries to have sex with me. Gross. That was one of the nastiest tackiest unattractive things a woman could ever do.

Fourth, Jake points the finger at Bella and accuses her of about to have sex with me. How dare he try and turn this around on her when she just walked in on him. He is a poor excuse of a man. He even attempted to approach me and he looked as if he was ready to throw a punch. I was okay with that because I was more than ready to beat him down. One, for hurting my Bella and treating her this way. Two, for turning it around on her and looking like he wanted to do something to me for being a friend for her.

He needed to be put in his place. I was going to make sure that Jacob Black got what he deserved. It broke my heart to see Bella so broken. The look on her face when she walked in, the anger in her voice when she spoke to him, the hurt in her eyes when she looked at me and the sound of her cry in the car.

I could tell that she was thinking about all of the events that had transpired over the past two days with Jake and his drama with Jessica. Whenever she thought about it too much she would cry harder and louder and tug on me a little tighter. I would also pull her tighter to me, letting her know that I was here for her.

Just as she was quitting down and getting a hold on herself, not that I minded that she was crying, Alice called and that caused my phone to ring out loud. I was still kicking myself for not putting it on vibrate. Now, Bella wouldn't really cry because she would hold it in a play the tough role in front of everyone. But when it was just the two of us, in my car, she was letting go, she was opening up to me and allowing herself to be taking care of instead of being the care taker.

When we reached the house Rose and Alice were waiting at the door for Bella. I was glad that Tanya wasn't there either. Speaking of her she hadn't called me the entire day and that I was thankful for. I was enjoying my time with Bella. We had finally kissed and we explored the city together.

When Bella walked in the door of the house, she immediately fell into Rose and Alice, letting them comfort her for a while. She never let go of some part of my body. I was her comfort and I knew it. After the hugs from Emmett and Jasper and more tears from all three girls, Rose and Alice took Bella upstairs to help her get changed for the night.

"So, Edward, what are you going to do about Jake?" Jasper asked as soon as the girls were in Bella's room.

"I don't know quite yet." I hesitated answering his question. Why did he assume I was going to do something about it? He and Emmett knew Bella a lot longer than I did.

"Edward, we can all see how much you all like each other. Stop playing and just admit it." Were we that obvious? One thing he didn't know is that Bella and I admitted that to each other already by sharing quite a few kisses earlier today. That though brought a huge smile to my face that Emmett did not miss.

"Oh I think Edward and Bella have already declared their love for one another." Emmett roared with a sly grin on his face.

Jasper looked confuse and turned to Emmett asking him to elaborate. Emmett told him about Bella and I kissing in the Museum and on the Ferris wheel, although I didn't think he saw either. I soon turned them away from the conversation they were having.

"Anyways, I am going to give Jake what he needs. But right now Bella is my first priority." I told Jasper and Emmett and they both shook their heads agreeing with what I was saying. I knew they loved Bella like a little sister and would do anything to anyone that hurts her.

"But, Edward, what about Tanya? I don't want to see Bella hurt again." Jasper said as Emmett faced turned serious almost immediately as he looked at me waiting for my answer.

"What about her?" I simply asked. At this moment the only person I was thinking about was Bella.

"You can't lead Bella on dude and still be with Jessica. It's either one or the other. I won't allow you to hurt her." Emmett told me sternly.

"Like I said, what about Tanya? I will fix that problem soon, okay." I told them.

"Just do it soon Edward, not later but soon." Emmett said sounding as if he was Bella's father instead of one of her best friends.

I didn't have time to respond before Alice and Rose came back down the stairs. They both had looks of worry and I knew it was because their friend was in pain. Although Alice and Bella just meet a week ago, they instantly made and unbreakable friendship. Hell, I only knew Bella for a week and I was already really, really into her.

"She asked for you Edward. She wants you to stay with her for the night if you don't mind. She may be asleep when you get up there." Alice told me as she made her way to Jasper.

Was she kidding? Asking me if I minded. Of course I didn't mind spending the night with Bella.

"It's okay Alice and Rose. I'll love to stay with her and don't worry too much, I'll take care of her." I told them both to relieve some stress off the both of them.

"We know Edward. " They both answered. Good because I was her for Bella and I wanted Rose to know that of all people.

When I got to Bella's room she was tucked under the covers asleep as the girls promised. I took my shirt off, leaving on my pants not knowing how she would feel about me only having on my boxers. I climbed into bed with her and pulled her body closer to mine.

She instantly wrapped into my arms, snuggling right into them in a perfect fit. Bella was made for me. Our bodies just fit perfect together. Although I was drained from all the walking and drama I experienced today I couldn't bring myself to sleep quite yet.

I stared at the ceiling for about thirty minutes thinking about the options that I had. One, I could stay with Tanya and just be friends with Bella. But, I know how Bella feels about me so maybe being friend wasn't good enough for her.

Two, I could leave Tanya and be with Bella. Bella and I could start our lives over together and be there for each other when we needed it. We could start a family together and be happy. Or three, I could leave Tanya and Bella could want nothing to do with me. That though terrified me. Although I don't want to be with Tanya, I don't want to be just friends with Bella either. I want so much more for us. I would be devastated if she didn't want the same thing I wanted.

I pulled Bella closer to me, hugging her tighter as I drifted off to sleep thinking of what option I had to choose. I knew what I had to do and tomorrow I would.

----------------------

**So there is chapter 8. Bella found out that Jake was cheating on her with Jessica. I already had the chapter on Jake's POV when he told about the first day he and Jessica slept together and they got together again after that, this time they were caught.**

**Now what do you all predict Edward is going to do? You'll be surprised at his decision. **

**I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. Nine days to be exact and I promise not to let that happen again without warning you all first. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I want to thank everyone for the reviews, the Pm's, the story alerts and the author alerts and adding story to fav list. I really appreciate all of this and i hope you continue to enjoy my story.**

**I would like everyone to check out my other story in the works named We Can Make It. Remember _5_ reviews get the next chapter posted so thanks again.**

**--Aniya--**


	9. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or the characters. I just like to play with them**

----------------

Chapter 9: Misunderstandings

BPOV

I opened my eyes lazily, not really ready to get up for the day. Today was now Monday, two days after I found out about Jake and Jessica. When I woke up on Sunday morning Edward was there with me lying in bed. I was thankful that he cared about me so much. He allowed me to cry for hours that morning, not interrupting me, but saying sweet little 'it's going to be okay's'. I stayed in bed all day while he brought me breakfast in bed, lunch in bed and even dinner in bed.

Rose and Alice went over to my old apartment to gather most of my things. The other stuff I would worry about later. I was, for the most part, happy that things had ended with Jake. I was going to end it with him anyways but the hurt that I feel is inevitable.

By seven yesterday evening, Tanya had called Edward about twenty times so he decided to leave and go home for the night, promising to call me later to check on me. When he did call, Tanya was in the background basically yelling at him for calling me. I knew right then that I couldn't handle being around him if he was to stay with her.

I knew it was selfish of me to want Edward to end things with Tanya just because Jake and I were over. But, he gave me plenty of signs that told me he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. When he said, 'Well, Bella I was just checking on you, I have to get back to Tanya now, I'll see you tomorrow' I knew what I had to do; stay away from Edward. Stay away from the heartache.

I was in such a bad mood that when Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett came in to check on me I told them all just to leave me alone. I didn't want to be bothered and I wanted Edward here with me but he was too busy taking care of his _fiancée_.

I knew I was being unfair to my friends. I knew that they just wanted to help but I couldn't help the feeling that I was now getting. No one cared about me. They were just doing it out of pity. No one really cared what happened to me or how I felt.

That's when I decided that I need to find me an apartment and take the time off to be by myself for a while. This upcoming weekend I was going to go apartment hunting and avoid all contact possible with my friends and Edward.

I rolled out of bed and into the bathroom still half asleep. I turned on the hot water letting it relax my muscles.

Ugh! I hate myself for thinking that Edward would do such a thing. I have to get away. After about ten minutes in the shower and trying to make a rash decision, I got out and dried off. I pulled open the suit cases Rose and Alice brought from my old apartment and pulled out the first pair of work slacks and top that I found. I didn't really care if it matched at all. I had no one to look good for.

After getting dressed I went downstairs to get a cup of coffee but Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were all in the kitchen. I couldn't stand to see them all lovey dovey so instead of going in there I walked straight out the door and got into my Luxury Taurus.

I drove down to Starbucks only to remember that Lauren, Jessica and Tanya's friend, works there. So instead of stopping I drove down to Bruegger's Bagel to grab a cup of coffee and a bagel. I made my way to the office to come face to face with a girl at the receptionist desk.

"Hi you must be Isabella Swan. I'm Leah Clearwater, the new receptionist." She beamed.

When did this happen? Its bright and early Monday morning and I had nothing to do with this and I should have been a part of hiring someone new. She must have read my expression because she answered my unheard question.

"Mr. Cullen hired me and my brother yesterday morning. We have worked for him and his family on numerous occasions." She said looking as if she was scared that I was going to do something to her.

"Who is your brother?" I just remembered that she said something about Edward hiring her and her brother. I shouldn't have to ask my receptionist these questions. Edward should have discussed this with me before he did it.

"His name is Seth Clearwater and he works as Security." She answered. Oh, well that makes since. Jake and Jessica were gone but I was still not happy about this. I don't know who they are. Did he even do a background check?

I politely greeted her and gave her a nice warm fucking welcome and went to get on the elevator. I was beyond mad at this point. Who did Edward think he was? What gave him the right to do this without me? Yes, the company is now technically one half his but he is not the only partner here.

I stepped off the elevator to find Rosalie not here yet. I also didn't see Tanya at her desk either. What was this? I walked to my office to set down my briefcase, coffee and bagel. I began to walk to Edward's office knowing that he would be here. When I got to his office door I didn't think about knocking at all. I was pissed and I wanted answers now.

I busted through his door and I felt as if I was doing a repeat of Saturday night. My eyes were not working right. What is with all of these men having sex when they aren't supposed to or in inappropriate places?

Tanya was shirtless, with a mini hoochie skirt on straddling Edward. Edward's pants were almost down to his thighs as one of Tanya's hand worked on his pants and the other worked on his shirt, unbuttoning the first button and undoing his tie.

I stood there and stared at him in disbelief. He had all the right to do what he pleased with her but how he dare do it here. He knew how I felt about him. I thought he would have enough decency to not do it here, where I am.

Edward looked terrified. The same expression on his face that Jake had when I walked in on him. He pushed Tanya off of him and jumped up, pulling his pants up at the same time. He was trying to get proper but was stumbling around like an idiot. His eyes never left mine and mine never left his. I felt the tears start to stream down my face and I knew I had to get away.

I turned but before I could get anywhere I heard Tanya say 'you'll never be good enough for him'. That did it. I ran for the elevator. Luckily it opened as soon as I pressed the button and I shot in pressing the floor button. I saw Edward turn the corner, running for the elevator but the doors shut on him just as he got to it. Good. Tears were still streaming down my face as I got off the elevator and into the lobby. I heard Edward calling my name from over the railing on the second floor.

I sped up to get out of the building. I ran past Leah and some guy she was standing there with. I didn't have time to really look at him. I got out of the building and into the garage. I had to hurry up before Edward decided to come down here. I got into my car and started it. Just as I backed out Edward appeared at the front of my car.

I didn't care. As mad as I was at him, I didn't care if he got hit by me or not. I put the car in Drive and floored the gas pedal. Edward's eyes widened as if he didn't believe that I would hit him. He quickly jumped out the way as I sped out of the garage and down the streets of Chicago.

***********

EPOV

The weekend was a long weekend. I was quite upset with everything that happened in the past few days. Saturday night I stayed with Bella and let her cry. Sunday morning when she woke, she wanted to stay in bed. I stayed with her for as long as I could but Tanya kept calling my phone. I reluctantly left Bella and went back to the apartment to deal with Tanya.

When I got to the apartment Jessica and Lauren were there. I really didn't want to deal with anything they had to say about Bella. When they left Tanya went right for it, knowing it would piss me off.

"So Eddie, I heard about Jake and Jessica. That's what Bella gets. No one wants her. She's just a pathetic piece of sh…"

"Shut the fuck up Tanya. I will not let you talk about her that way." I was pissed that she even had the nerve to say this to me.

"Why Eddie? Because she has a pathetic crush on you? I know you were with her yesterday at her apartment just the two of you before you walked in on Jake and Jessica." She spat. She was pissed but at this moment I didn't care. I was not going to let anyone talk about Bella that way.

"I was there for her as a friend. Why your hoe of a friends are in here gossiping did Jessica tell you how she tried to have sex with me two minutes after we walked in on her and Jake?" I threw in her face. The look on her face was priceless. That's what I thought. I wasn't one to disrespect women besides when it was due.

"I don't believe that. She's my friend and she wouldn't do that. The only woman that has thrown herself at you is Hobella." What? Did she just call Bella a hoe? I had enough of Tanya.

"Tanya, I am tired of pretending." I started trying to keep my cool. I knew yelling wasn't going to help the situation any. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She knew what was coming.

"I don't want to marry you Tanya. I don't want anything to do with you anymore." I told her in almost a whisper. Although I didn't like Tanya in an intimate way I still didn't want to hurt her but this was inevitable. I have been going along with all of this just so she wouldn't get hurt but I was hurting myself in the process.

"Eddie, don't do this because of her. I promise whatever I did I can fix. I'll be nice to her, I promise I will." She pleaded. Tears were streaming down her face now. I felt bad but I had to do this. I wanted to be with Bella and the only way I could pursue her was to be single first.

"Tanya, I'm sorry. I have to do this. You're not what I want. You never were. You were just kind of there. I don't want you anymore." Before I was able to get the last part out her hand connected with my face. Tanya slapped the crap out of me and she didn't just stop at one. She continued until I grabbed her wrist gently, not wanting to hurt her anymore.

She leaned against me as she cried. I couldn't stand her any longer. I had to get out and clear my head. I pulled away, letting Tanya's limp body fall to the floor.

I went to my room and grabbed my suitcase set from the closet and began packing most of my things. I was going to go down to Alice's because I knew she was staying at the house with Jasper. But, Alice lived in the same building and I knew Tanya would just try and come down there.

I quickly packed four bags and went to the front room to get ready to leave. When I got there Tanya was sitting on the couch still crying. I grabbed my keys and my cell phone and started for the door with my bags on my shoulders.

Before I could leave Tanya had one more thing to say.

"You will regret this. I will get my revenge on you and her." She said, no longer crying.

She stood up as I opened the door, yelling 'I will be Mrs. Cullen'. Ha! Not in this life time. I walked out the door and closed it just in time before the glass vase that was sitting on the table slammed right into the door. I cringed because my mom bought that vase from Italy.

I dropped my bags off at Alice's apartment, grabbing some clothes for tomorrow. I drove around for a little while until I came across a hotel. That's where I stayed for the night.

The next morning I didn't feel like going into work. I considered not going but I had to see Bella. I quickly showered and got dressed.

When I got to the office, Leah and Seth both were there. I called my parents on Saturday after Bella went to sleep to ask them if they knew anyone trustworthy that would do the job for us. They referred me to them. I called them yesterday morning before Bella woke up and asked them to meet me here this morning.

I was going to take them up to Human Resources to get some paper work filled out but I wanted Bella to meet them first and approve of them. I was going to tell her as soon as she got here. I told Leah to stay at the receptionist desk and to page me when Bella got in. I told her she would be the only person coming in so early beside myself and her and the security. Seth was set up to monitor the floor.

I went up to the third floor. I didn't see Bella's car outside in the garage but I wanted to double check and make sure she wasn't in yet. I went to her office door to find it locked. I knocked but there was no answer. I stood outside the door for a while trying to see if there was any movement from the inside, but there was nothing.

I went to my office door to find it unlocked already but closed. That's weird. I thought I locked it on Friday before we left. The only person with a key to this office is I and Tanya, because she was my secretary.

I opened the door to find Tanya sitting on my desk with a mini skirt on and just a bra. I looked over at the couch to find her shirt there. I walked over to my desk and took off my suit jacket and set my briefcase down.

I stood there for a minute pinching the bridge of my nose. I was trying to control my anger but Tanya was pushing the limits.

"Tanya, what part of I don't want you don't you understand?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"That was last night when you were mad. I thought that maybe if I gave you time to cool off you'll be back to normal." She purred in what she thought was a sexy seductive voice but only it sounded trashy.

"Tanya, I meant what I said. You and I are over. We are not getting married and you no longer work here. You can have the apartment but I suggest you leave right now." I practically yelled at her.

She came over to me and pushed me down in my chair and straddled me. She went straight for my pants and began to unbuckle them. When I realized what was happening, I grabbed her hand trying to stop her. That only sparked her fire as she tried to unbutton my shirt.

"Tanya, get the hell off me." I said. I didn't want to put my hands on her so she wouldn't get the wrong idea but I couldn't let her do this. Just as I was about to push her off me my office door swung open.

I looked up to the face of Bella's. She looked pissed about something. Oh right, Tanya is straddling me trying to undress me. I pushed Tanya off me, never breaking eye contact with Bella. I could see the tears in her eyes, threatening to fall over. Oh God, what have I done?

I stumbled trying to get my pants buckled back up. Bella turned and started to run from the door. Of course, Tanya just had to say something.

"You'll never be good enough for him." Tanya yelled as I heard Bella sobs as she ran for the elevator.

I got my pants back right and my shirt and turned to Tanya.

"You were never good enough for me and never will be. You will never be Bella. By the time I get back you better be out of this building." I threatened her. I had enough of her and she made my Bella cry. I made my Bella cry.

I ran out the door to try and catch Bella. Just as I got to the elevator, the door closed. I ran down the stairs to the second floor. I leaned over the rail and yelled her name. I could see the tears streaming down her face as she ran past Leah and Seth.

I made it to the lobby and they both stared at me with wide eyes. I didn't care at that moment. I ran past them too and to the garage. Bella just backed out as I stood in front of her car a few feet away. She had to stop and talk to me. I had to explain.

But she didn't stop. I floored the gas as I jumped out the way. I watched as her car made it out of the garage and down the street.

Didn't she know I wouldn't do anything like that? Didn't she know how much this weekend had meant to me? I wouldn't tell her those things and kiss her the way I did and two days later have sex with someone in the same building that she would be in. She had to know that.

I got up and made my way back to my office. As I passed the lobby Leah and Seth both were looking at me with wide eyes. I made it to the elevator and up to the third floor. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were all by Rose's desk.

They all looked at me with wide eyes as well. I walked past them, only speaking to Rosalie.

"Clear Bella's schedule for the day." I muttered as I walked into my office, slammed the door and locked it. Tanya was gone. I don't know where she went and I didn't care.

I stayed locked in my office for the rest of the work day, doing little work. When work was over, I went back to the motel I stayed at the night before. I called Bella several times throughout the day but I only got her voice mail. I tried calling a few more times before I went to sleep.

She didn't answer. I ended up calling Alice to ask if she was okay. She told me that when they all got in Bella was locked in her room and wouldn't come out. She wouldn't answer their calls or even eat. I had to make things right between us. I knew we weren't together or anything but I feel like I betrayed her trust. I hurt her and I had to make things better. I would make thing better.

---------

**Notes: There is Chapter nine. The next couple chapter will be the aftermath of having to deal with the cheating and Edward. Edward will be going through withdrawal from Bella as well. I can't hook them two up just yet so give me a couple chapters.**

**Anyways, I got a lot of good responses from Chapter 8. I'm really glad you guys liked it. I thank everyone who read, reviewed and signed up for alerts. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks.**

**~Aniya~**


	10. Heartbroken

**I know I took a while to post this chapter but try not to hate me too much. I had most of it written for about a week and a half now but have been crazy business. The next chapter is already being written and I promise you guys that it will be up in two days that means on Thursday after work.**

**Last chapter, Misunderstandings, Bella walked in on, what she thought, was Edward and Tanya about to get it on. But, like the title, it was a misunderstanding. Tanya was coming on to him. The next couple of chapters will be Bella trying to find herself and work on her ego. **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review and once again sorry for the wait.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 10- Heartbroken**

**BPOV**

I drove down the streets of Chicago, not really having a destination to run to. After about three hours of driving I eventually found my way home, or should I say to Jasper, Rose and Em's. I no longer had a home. When I got there I immediately locked myself in my old room, seeing as no one was home yet from work. When everyone did get home, Rose and Alice desperately tried coming in and talking to me, they even bribed me with food. But, I wasn't in the mood for eating or talking so I simply ignored them. After about an hour of trying, they finally realized that I wasn't coming out or letting them in so they left.

I lay on my bed thinking of nothing but Edward. I knew I shouldn't have expected him to get rid of Tanya for me. She was beautiful, any man would be happy to be with her. Although I did I have the brains over Tanya, people didn't look at that. Beauty is what mattered and Tanya outshone me, Edward even realized that.

He probably though I was just some easy hoe throwing myself at him. I basically put myself out there, telling him how much I liked him and kissing him. Yes, he told me he liked me too and he kissed me too, hell even initiated one of them. But, what if that was all just to get in my pants? What if he only told me those things hoping to get me naked?

I know now that is exactly what it was between Edward and I. I was just a quick release for him. I bet he planned it all out to have me in bed on Saturday but due to Jake's infidelity his plans were screwed. He was so horny he and Tanya were still going at it this morning.

I was mad at Jake too for putting me through all the drama of a cheating boyfriend and a hoe of a receptionist. Most of all though I was mad at me for allowing Jake to cheat on me and for thinking Edward would want me. Gosh, I'm so stupid. He was really about to have sex with her in his office, again. I should have knocked first instead of just barging in there. I feel so stupid and alone.

Everyone has someone except for me. Rose has Emmett, Jasper has Alice and even Edward has Tanya, _UGH_! Jake even has Jessica while Newton has Lauren. _Sluts._ Angela has Ben as well. I'm just all alone and by myself.

I've been in bed all week long. I didn't go into work on Tuesday and Wednesday, instead cried myself to a headache for majority of the day. Thursday I didn't go into the office but I had to go to three meetings that day. I had Rose bring some important files out of my office for me so I didn't have to see Tanya's face.

Seeing Edward was inevitable though. He attended two of the three meetings we had. One, the one he didn't attend, was scheduled before he arrived and his presence wasn't needed. At both meetings he just stared at me the entire time. Afterwards he tried talking to me but before he had the chance to approach me I bolted out the door leaving him standing there dumbfounded.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice tried several times to get me to come out my room when I was home but I didn't want to. Alice was spending a lot of time at the house and she tried on several occasions to get me on the phone with Edward. Edward came to the house on Thursday and tried to get in the room as well. I knew that if he, Jasper, Emmett or even Rosalie, wanted to get into the room they could just break down the door but I knew they wasn't going to do that.

Rose was the only one I have talked to and that was strictly about business. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward all sent me e-mails. Alice's mostly regarded going out for a "girls' night". Emmett's were all regarding work related things. Jasper's were work related as well but one was an encouragement from him that I really enjoyed. Jasper was the only one that really didn't pressure me into talking to Edward or talking to anyone else for that matter. He simply told me to take my time and heal because I deserved it.

Edward also sent me e-mails, the most out of all. He sent texts as well. E-mails consisted of work related things but the majority of them consisted of 'I'm sorry', 'I miss you' 'it wasn't what you thought it was'. But, not one of his e-mails gave an explanation of what I saw. He didn't even mention if he and Tanya were still together or our weekend together. After the first three e-mails from him, I simply deleted all the rest, noting wanting to read of being rejected any more.

Thursday after the meeting and e-mail mania, I drove around town again, this time looking for an apartment. Just my luck, I spotted a two bedroom condo. It's bigger than the apartment I had with Jake but, of course, smaller than the house. It's only twenty minutes away from the office and almost forty minutes from the others. _Just my luck_ I thought to myself. I immediately called my real estate agent and told her to look into for me as soon as possible.

Later that day when I got home I invited Jasper into my room, which he brought me food, and told him about the condo. He didn't chastise me for wanting to move out my own. He told me he thought it was a good idea and said that 'I needed the time away from everyone else to find myself'. I totally agreed with him and was glad that he understood. The others wouldn't understand and I didn't know how I was going to tell them about the move. I realized that they didn't matter above my own needs. But, I didn't have the courage to face them head on so I was just going to move and tell them after I got settled in.

Friday morning rolled around and I reluctantly got out of bed. Unfortunately, I had to go into the office today for the first time this week since Monday morning. After my shower I quickly dressed and made my way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Luckily, Jasper was the only one in there, so I went ahead and grabbed a cup.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling this morning?" Jasper asked, always the caring one. For some reason I always feel calm and peaceful when I'm around him.

"I'm doing okay Jasper. Don't really want to go into the office though." I told him.

He looked at me apologetically and gave me a small smile.

"You'll be fine Bella. Remember, one day at a time." He encourage. I plastered a fake smile on my face and turned towards Jasper.

"Really, I'm fine Jazz. Don't worry about me so much."

I walked towards him and gave him a hug one my coffee was done. He hugged me back, not really wanting to let go. We stood there for a while and I couldn't help the tears that began to spill. I felt comfortable in his arms and I couldn't help but think of Edward. I didn't even think of Jake, just Edward. I cried on his shoulder until I heard Emmett's loud voice behind us.

"Jazz, what cha do to Bells?" Emmett hollered. His voice laced with major concern.

I immediately released Jasper and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks. I grabbed my cup of coffee and ran for the door. On my way out of the kitchen, Rose and Alice both were practically running down the stairs, after hearing Emmett's outburst. When they both saw me they stopped short and gave me a look of concern. Rose opened her arms for me but I didn't go. I still couldn't be around them just yet. I knew I was being a major bitch but I had to work on Bella first before I allowed any of them back into my life.

Jasper was enough. He didn't nag me like Rose and Alice did. He wasn't Edward or Jake. He didn't always joke around like Emmett. If I still allowed Jasper into my life, I would feel like I haven't let them go. I know they just want what is best for me but I need to do this on my own.

I grabbed my briefcase that was by the door and walked out, wiping the tears away as I went. I knew leaving Rose and Alice standing there was going to crush them. I would make it up to them, I promised myself. They would be able to have all the shopping sprees they wanted. Hell, I would even let them play Barbie Bella for an entire month.

It's amazing that I have friends who care for me so much. Alice, who I just met almost two weeks ago, has become a very good friend. She has been there for me, even though I haven't allowed her. Rose, Emmett and Jasper would always be my friends. I loved them like they were my own brothers and sister. That's what we were. We were a family. We had each other. I missed them all terribly. But, being around them just reminded me of Edward.

I drove to work in the silence, thinking about my friends, my family. All too soon I pulled into the garage at the office. Edward's car was already here. _Great_. Now I have to deal with him. I hope I would be able to avoid him. I parked as far away as I could from where he was parked and made my way to the main floor.

When I stepped off the elevator, I noticed the new receptionist Leah Clearwater and a guy that was dressed in the security uniform.

"Hi Leah," I greeted her when I close enough for her to hear me.

"Hi Ms. Swan, I haven't seen you all week. How have you been?" She asked, also giving me an apologetic smile. Of course, she would know about Jake, Jessica and I. She may also know about Edward, Tanya and I as well. The two _love triangles_ going around in the office.

"I'm fine Leah. This must be your brother you were telling me about on Monday?" I asked, remembering our brief conversation about how she and her brother were hired by Edward. That thought reminded too much of the reason why I barged in Edward's office in the first place and caught him and Tanya getting it on like bunny rabbits. I had to steer clear of Tanya and Edward.

"Yes, I'm Seth Clearwater. I was put to work as part of the security here." Seth introduced himself, telling me what his job was. Leah must have told him that I didn't look too happy about not knowing who she was.

I gave him a hand shake and a small smile, that wasn't quite genuine, and thanked them both for working for us on such short notice.S

When I got off the elevator on the third floor where my office was I noticed that Edward had a new secretary. I guess you can call a guy a secretary, right?

I walked passed him, not wanting to draw attention for Edward to come out of his office. Unfortunately for me, just as I was about to walk pass, Edward stepped out of his office.

"Bella?" He asked, as if he wasn't sure it was me.

"Edward"

I coldly greeted and tried to continue pass him. He was quicker than I was and stepped out in front of me. I stopped and glared at him and all he did was smile. He stood there with a stupid grin on his face like he was happy. _What did Tanya just get finish blowing his mind out?_ I thought to myself.

Before I had the chance to say anything further, he looked up at his new assistant and introduced us.

"Dave, this is Isabella Swan, CEO of Midnight Sun, Bella this is Dave, my new assistant. He started on Wednesday." Edward said.

I was so lost in the sound of his voice and the smile he wore that I almost forgot the reason that I wasn't talking to him. _Snap out of it Bella, just a booty call, remember?_ Right.

I turned towards Dave and greeted him with a polite 'Hello, it's nice to meet you' and turned back towards Edward. I wanted to ask him about Tanya but I didn't want to sound desperate or anything. I also didn't want him to think I cared.

I pushed passed him and towards my office, but Edward was not giving up that easy. I unlocked my office door, Edward still right on my heels, and sat my briefcase down on the sofa. I turned towards Edward, with an annoyed look on my face.

"Say whatever it is you have to say and get out of my office, I have a lot of work to catch up on." I told him.

"Bella, first let me say that I fired Tanya." He said. Okay, so what.

"Good for you. You don't want your soon-to-be wife to have to work." I said sarcastically.

"No Bella, you don't understand." He started. He looked up at me with sadness in his eyes. He hesitated for a minute before continuing. "I broke up with her on Sunday night when I got home from the house with you." He finished.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. He broke up with her. What about Monday? I say him and Tanya in his office. I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I couldn't believe what he was saying. Was this true?

"But, what about…" I started to say but Edward cut me off.

"About Monday? Tanya came here to try and win my back by seducing me. I told her that I had feeling for you and cared about you and wanted nothing to do with her, never did." He said immediately looking down.

I was shocked. I totally misunderstood everything that was going on. I feel so stupid. I'm a horrible person. Edward had broken up with Tanya before that even happened for me. I was ecstatic. But, I realized I was being a complete bitch to everyone around me, all my friends.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I should have let you explain. I'm sorry Edward."

"That's okay Bella, I can't imagine what it must have looked liked for you after we spent the entire weekend together."

"Yeah, it felt like I was cheated on twice in a three day span." I told him. That was true. That feeling was horrible. Something I never wanted to feel again.

Edward stood there looking at me, with pity, admiration and determination in his eyes. The last thing I wanted was for anyone to feel sorry for me. Although I know he broke up with Tanya, possibly for me, I just wasn't ready to be with anyone yet. I still had to work on Bella and figure out a lot of things about me that only I could work on.

"Bella, I missed you" Edward said in a low voice. He seemed unsure of himself, unsure of what I was going to say to him. I decided to go with the truth, although my inner self was telling me to shut up and play it safe.

"Edward, I missed you too, a lot."

I blow out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Being here in front of Edward made my mind think of crazy things. I wanted to run to him and put my arms around him and hold him tight. I wanted to kiss him and stare into the depth of his beautiful green eyes and get lost thinking about him in every possible way. I wanted Edward to hold me and tell me how much he wanted me. I wanted his lips to find mine and his tongue to trace my bottom lip. I wanted him to stare into my eyes and think unimaginable things about me. I wanted Edward Cullen.

But, as much as I wanted him, I couldn't allow myself to be with him. I needed the time to allow myself to be whole. He deserved that.

Before I was able to finish thinking, Edward walked to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I melted into his arms, feeling whole and content. I felt happy here, but I knew it wasn't for long. I breathed in his scent and tried to get as much of him as possible. My right hand went to his well defined chest and I traced my fingers along trying to memorize him.

I heard Edward breath in hard, breathing in my scent. He was doing the same, memorizing my smell and the feel of me. His hands went to my hair and pulled it out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. His fingers ran down the side of my face, along my cheek down to my neck, leaving a trail of fire there.

He looked me deep in my eyes as I did him. He leaned forward, wanting to kiss me, but stopped. He looked me in my eyes, begging for permission. I wanted to kiss him too. I didn't want to lose my composure on where I stood and what I need to do but I wanted one last kiss to remember while I got my shit together.

I closed the distance between us, giving him all the permission he needed. My lips mad contact with his and my entire body went limp. Edward's hold on me grew tighter as he held up my body. My arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled me closer. I was in heaven. The kiss was so soft and gentle. We were memorizing this too. We kissed slowly at first, tasting each other. He traced the bottom of my lip and I granted him access by opening my mouth and allow his tongue to explore mine.

I didn't fight for dominance, but he didn't either. Instead we just enjoyed the taste of each other. I felt the tears well up because I knew I wouldn't feel this again, at least any time soon. My eyes closed on their own accord when we first started kissing but I had to see his beautiful eyes. I opened my eyes and found his open, studying me. I looked deep into his eyes and saw sadness. Maybe he knew this was our last kiss for now. Maybe he knew we couldn't be together right now.

It broke my heart to see Edward so sad. I felt a tear slip down my face and Edward thumb wiped it away, never breaking the kiss. We stood there kissing, me crying, for I don't know how long. Every time a tear escaped he would wipe it off immediately and he would pull me closer.

All too soon we had to breathe and we pulled apart, still making some kind of skin contact. He pulled me close to him and I laid my head on his shoulders as I cried some more. I cried for Edward, I cried because I wanted him and he wanted me, I cried because of Jake and Tanya and the drama they put us through. I cried for my friends for being so supportive. I cried because I was being a bitch to everyone and shutting everyone out. I cried because I knew I would have to close them out more and move from the house. I cried for Jasper and his encouragements. I cried for Rose, my best friend and Alice, my newfound best friend and for their efforts to console me this morning. I cried for Emmett, my big goofy brother who was always there to cheer me up. I cried for all the time that will be loss with Edward. I cried for him and hurting him. I cried for me.

Edward allowed me to cry on his shoulder. He never pulled away, he never questioned me. He just held me close and whispered little things in my ear every now and then. After fifteen minutes of crying and five minutes of sobbing, my breathing returned to normal. Edward didn't want to let me go, as he continued to rub soothing circles on my back. I didn't want to let him go either so we stood there for a little while longer, holding each other.

I wanted to know what Edward was thinking so I simply asked him 'Edward what are you thinking about?'

"I'm thinking about you, the way you feel in my arms, how perfect it is. The way your hair smells like strawberries and the sound of your soft cry. Most importantly I'm thinking about what it is you are about to say to me. What you are about to do to me, to us." He said all in one breathe.

I was taken back and torn. He knew what I was about to do and there was nothing that neither one of us could do about it. I wanted so badly to never leave his arms and hold him forever but I couldn't, not yet anyways.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you anymore." I sobbed into his chest. I didn't know how to do this. I didn't want to have to say the words I knew I was about to say. The words I knew would hurt both of us.

"I know baby. It's fine. We'll make it through this, whenever you are ready, I am." He chanted our saying in my ears. He also called me baby. That alone melted my heart.

"Only time will tell." I finished our saying to him. That was right though, only time will tell.

"Edward, I'm moving." I said to him, unsure of what his reaction would be.

He looked shocked at first as he thought about what I just said.

"Well, I figured that. I knew you wouldn't stay at your apartment with Jake." He replied. He didn't understand what I was talking about. How do I explain this to him correctly without hurting his feelings?

"Edward, I want to be whole for you. I want to be able to give you all of me and not have doubts about myself while I'm with you. I'm moving from the house into a condo. I called my agent and asked her to look into it for me." I paused, waiting for his outburst. It never came.

I searched his eyes and they were filled with sadness. I was hurting him. I knew that if I didn't do this, take the time out for me that I would hurt him even more. I wasn't ready.

"Edward, say something, please" I begged. But, I got nothing. He released his hold on me and took a step back. I was immediately empty at the loss of contact between us. He was angry, obviously.

"Bella, why? Why are you going to move?" He asked. I started to talk but was cut off.

"No, let me finish. You have friends that are willing to help you through anything. You have Rose, Emmett and Jasper. You even have Alice too. Most importantly you have me. Bella, why are you doing this?" He asked again.

I was hurt by his little speech. I knew I was hurting all of my friends. I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stand being around anyone right now. Everyone was so happy except for me. I had issues that I needed to work on by myself.

"Edward, I have to do this. I have to work on me before I care for anyone else. I have always put others before me and look at where that has gotten me. I have to focus on Bella for a while and find myself again." I stated, trying to come off as innocent and soothing as I can. I didn't want to start a feud with Edward.

He was quiet for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Okay, I understand. Just promise that you won't give up on giving us a try." He begged. I didn't want to make any promises to Edward.

"Edward…" I started

"No, just promise me you will not give up on us. Promise me we will try and figure us out when you heal."

"I'll try" I stated firmly. I wanted to promise to him but I was too afraid that I would break that promise. I am not good enough for him. I didn't want to get my hopes up and believe that Edward wanted me to be let down again. I couldn't take the heartache.

"That's all I ask." He said. He wrapped his arms back around me and held me a little tighter.

"So, when are you moving?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm waiting for my Real Estate Agent to call back about the condo I saw." I told him.

"Oh" He simply said in return.

After a few minutes he kissed my forward and lingered there for a while.

"I'll talk to you later. Promise you'll call me later." He begged.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later."

He kissed my cheek this time and pulled me close again. When he let go he looked into my eyes and turn and walked out of my office door. I stood there for a few minutes trying to will myself to catch up with what just happened. I was still lost in the depth of the intensity of his eyes. I turned back to my desk and flopped down on my chair and spent the next three hours trying to get Edward out of my mind and focus on my work. I finally gave up when my telephone rang.

"Hello?"

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Okay a little cliffy, sorry. You'll see what it is real soon. So how did you like the chapter. Bella's ego is still bruised and she need so alone time to herself. The next two chapters will be her 'alone time'. We are getting close to her and Edward finally being together and closer to all the drama that will transpire.**

**The next chapter for Water That Burns will be up on Thursday and the next chapter for We Can Make It will be up possibly tomorrow, Wednesday or Thursday as well. The next chapters for both are almost complete.**

**Please, REVIEW. Let me know what you think of Bella. Who do you think the phone call is from? Come on people, let me kknow.**

**~Aniya~**


	11. Searching for Myself

**I do not own Twilight, I just like to play with the characters. **

**I know i promised this chapter on Thursday so sorry it is a day late. Anyways enjoy and review, read note at end.**

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Previously On _Water That Burns_….

He kissed my cheek this time and pulled me close again. When he let go he looked into my eyes and turn and walked out of my office door. I stood there for a few minutes trying to will myself to catch up with what just happened. I was still lost in the depth of the intensity of his eyes. I turned back to my desk and flopped down on my chair and spent the next three hours trying to get Edward out of my mind and focus on my work. I finally gave up when my telephone rang.

"Hello?"…………………….

Chapter 11: Searching for Myself

BPOV

"Hello"

I asked. No one said anything.

"Hello" I asked aging one last time before I hung up. Maybe someone dialed the wrong number. Well, that's what I thought until I heard the even breathing on the other end. Someone was playing and they knew exactly who they were calling, maybe.

I sat there for about ten seconds before deciding to just hang up and not worry too much about it. When I went to hang up the phone I heard an unfamiliar female voice call out, 'Watch your back slut.' _What the hell_

I slammed the phone down, not wanting to hear anything else that person had to say. I didn't really recognize the voice but it was also muffled. Plus, how the hell did they know I was getting ready to hang up. They didn't speak until the phone was away from my ear but I still heard them.

I sat at my desk dazed for a good five minutes. I didn't know why anyone would be threatening me. What did I do to anyone? If anything, I'm the one that had been done wrong. This is exactly why I needed to get away from everyone. The last two weeks has been the most hectic and confusing time ever in my existence and I just can't handle it anymore.

I'm not running away from my problems. _No I'm not_ I told myself. I'm just searching. I'm searching for myself. The self that I lost over the past few years. The self that I allowed my job to bury within and form a new person. I was searching for me.

My telephone rang again, bringing me out of my thoughts. I nearly jumped out of my skin at the possibility that I may have a stalker that is threatening me. Luckily for me, it was my cell phone and the caller I.D displayed that it was my realtor.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, I was just calling to tell you that I checked on that condo you asked me about." She said slowly allowing the suspense to kill me.

"Okay Lizz, And?" I asked trying to make her get to the point. Did I get the condo or not. Did I have to go out today or tomorrow and find a different place? I wanted to know. I was ready to start this search of mine.

"And, Bella, you got the condo." She said calmly as if this was not a good thing.

"Okay, why are you acting like you didn't just get me a condo, even though you get paid for it?" I asked, feeling a bit uneasy about this entire conversation.

"Oh, Bella relax, will you?" Okay maybe I was overreacting. That stupid damn phone call before, it had me nerves racing.

"You got the condo but it won't be ready until another two weeks. You can move in the third week of April." She said, happily this time. I was ecstatic.

"Oh thank you so much Lizzy. I am so happy. Thanks you thank you thank you." I told her repeatedly as she just laughed at my reaction of getting the condo. We hung up a few minutes after she gave me a few details and promised to go out with me sometime next week to see my new place.

I can't believe I got the condo. This is exactly what I need. I need this to heal, to be whole for myself, my friends and more importantly for Edward, for us. I was going to take my time and not rush anything though. I wanted to call Rose and even Alice and Emmett and tell them I got the condo.

Jasper and Edward were the only two that knew I was moving. I didn't want anyone to know where the condo was so I was keeping quiet about that. Knowing Rose and Alice, they would show up, unannounced, and drag me off shopping with them for new things for the place. I also didn't want to hurt Emmett feelings.

Emmett was my best friend and I haven't even told him. Emmett and I grew up together since we were toddlers. We used to be thick as thieves. Even when we both decided to go to the same college we agreed to never let anything separate us. Yes, we met Rose and Jasper there but they didn't break us apart, instead they fitted right with us.

Even after Rose and Emmett got together, Emmett never turned away on his friendship duties. He always made sure I was okay and safe. He is my big brother. Blood means noting. Hell, I've heard plenty stories where siblings were now rivals and choose non relatives over blood ones. Emmett is my brother and I knew the right thing to do was call him and talk to him.

I picked up the phone and dialed his extension. Emmett recently moved his office to the other side of the building, when Edward and Alice were coming. He wanted Edward and I to be close. Emmett was just as much owner of this company as I. He encouraged, or should I say pushed me to start the company and to do the merge. He and Alice were doing the same job and he felt the need to be close by her office.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett practically yelled into the telephone. He was excited that I was calling him after an entire week of not speaking to him, or anyone else really. I actually smiled at that.

"Hey Teddy Bear, would you mind coming to see me? I really need to talk to you." I told him with a bit of sadness in my voice.

"Bella, I'll be there in two minutes, don't go anywhere." With that he was gone. Maybe he thought I was going to leave and change my mind about talking to him. _Well, that wasn't going to happen_.

Two minutes later, as promised, Emmett came bursting through my door, without even knocking. I didn't mind though, he always did this.

"Bella, are you okay?" He breathed out, slightly out of breath. I laughed wholeheartedly at the sight before my eyes. Emmett was at my side, holding his side, panting out of breath trying to comfort me and make sure I was okay.

"Yes, Emmett I'm fine, I just need to talk." I said after my laughing fit was calmed down.

"Oh okay." He said as he pulled the chair across from my desk to the side of my desk, closer to me. "What's up squirt?"

I didn't really know how to begin this conversation with him. I knew I was hurting him. But, he should be happy for me, right?

"Umm… Emmett I'm moving in two weeks." I blurted out. I hung my head afraid of his reaction. I heard him take in a sharp breath.

I was afraid to look in his face. I was scared to look into his eyes. But, I knew what I was doing was the right thing. I knew I had to do this for me and for him and everyone else too. After a few minutes of silence Emmett finally spoke.

"But, why Bella? Why are you moving? You don't want to be our friend anymore?" HE asked, sounding extremely sad. He was asking did I not want him, Rose, Japer, Alice and Edward in my life anymore. Of course I did. I just needed my space until I found what I was looking for.

I finally looked up at him and saw the sadness and hurt written all over his face. My heart immediately tore at the sight and I felt the tears streaming down my face.

"Of course I want to still be your friend Emmett. You'll always be my best friend and most importantly, you'll always be my big brother." I said, still crying, trying to placate him some. He didn't respond, instead just looked into my eyes, so I continued to talk.

"Emmett, the past few weeks have been crazy for me. Edward moves her and I get these feelings for him. I'm thinking about him all the time. Then I had the feeling that Jake was cheating on me and to have my suspicions confirmed when I walked in on him having sex in our apartment. Then to walk in and see Tanya trying to have sex with Edward." I said all in one breathe. This was really too much for one girl to handle.

Emmett looked at me apologetically. I didn't want anyone to feel bad for me. I quickly dismissed that thought from his head.

"Emmett, don't feel bad or sorry for me. I'm a grown woman and I can handle this. I just need time."

"I know squirt, but I see you as my little sister and I can't stand to see you hurt. All week, I've be hurt because you shut me out, your brother, your best friend." He said as the pain struck me.

I got up from my chair and wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. I was content in his arms. He was huge as ever but he was my teddy bear. Emmett let me cry for a long time as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Emmett… you don't want me to…. Get… better?" I asked in between sobs.

He pulled back to look into my face, searching for something. I seen the hurt cross his face that was immediately replaced with determination.

"Of course, I do Bella. I'm sorry for questioning. Just tell me what you need to help you get over this and I'll be there, always." HE told me brotherly. The love we shared for one another could not be easily broken.

"Emmett, I just need to be alone to figure this out. I need to find myself again. I feel like I'm lost, I feel like I let this job and Jacob change me. I need to be me again to feel whole." I repeated the same chant from earlier. I had told myself all of this already.

"Okay Bella." He said reluctantly. I could tell he didn't want to let me go and he wanted to fix every problem I had for me. But, this I had to do alone. No Emmett, no Rose, no Jasper, okay maybe, no Alice and definitely no Edward.

"So move, just not out of the state please or city, and take all the time you need. Just promise to check in every once in a while so I can keep my sanity. Also take all the time you need, I'll make sure the others don't bother you." He continued. I was thankful for Emmett at this moment. He took it pretty well.

"Emmett, we work together, remember?" I reminded him.

"Yea, I know, but we are always in meeting or too busy to talk, so please just promise to call me at least once a week so I'll know how you are holding up." He begged. I can live with that.

"I promise Emmett." I promised as I hugged him tightly for a few minutes longer, Emmett never letting his grip go on me either.

*************

The two weeks leading up to the move in day flew by in a haze. At work it was all meetings and a bunch of work. We had new clients coming in back to back. I alone had three new clients who all had cases coming up soon. I was studying their cases at all hours of the night. Edward had three new clients as well, on top of the two he already had. I felt bad for him.

I thought about hiring some more lawyers but I hadn't discussed it with Edward and wasn't ready to. Emmett and Alice both had two new clients to deal with, Emmett's being the worse. He always seemed to get the messed up rebellion type of kids that thought they were grown and did whatever they wanted but still lived at home with their parents. They were giving him a rough time and he knew they had done whatever they had been accused of. Poor guy.

Rose enrolled at the local community college to take classes to become a lawyer now. Something I have been trying to encourage her to do throughout school and after. She didn't have long to go though, just a year and a half and the bar. She already had most credits needed. Jasper moved out of the house and into Alice's apartment with her. Edward moved out of the hotel room he was staying at and moved into a spare bedroom into the house with Rose and Emmett, not that they minded.

He moved in two days before I moved out and we avoided each other at all cost. When I did come out of my room on the rare occasions, I always caught him staring at me intently. I didn't mind because in meetings at work, I would go off to la la land just thinking about him or staring at him, he seemed to not mind either.

Alice continued to shop like crazy and Jasper continued to be supportive. Emmett was as well. I told the others that night after my talk with Emmett and asked them for the space I needed. Rose and Alice were both furious. Edward was hurt that I was actually going through with the plans. Jasper took it well, considering that he encouraged me and already knew about it.

Jasper and Emmett got Rose and Alice to calm down. Edward didn't have anyone to vent to and I felt bad for putting him through this. They all finally and reluctantly accepted what I was doing. Emmett told everyone not to call me every day and I would call them. Rose and Alice begged for the address and Alice wanted to take me shopping but I stood my ground. They eventually gave up.

Later that night when I was heading to my room, Edward pulled me aside and I once again ended up crying on his shoulder. He told me he would wait for me, again, and made me promise not to forget about him. Everyone was acting as if I was moving across the border.

We agreed that I would call him at least three times a week to let him know how I was doing. He wanted five times a week so we had to compromise. I reminded him, once again, that I needed to do this if I was going to give us a try. He agreed as well. I can tell he wanted to be there to help me through everything.

I wasn't shutting them out. I'm sure after I found myself again I was still going to have to heal and I would allow my friends that. After that night, I was once again, closing everyone out. I stayed at work late, even sleep there twice. When I did come home, it was late and always ate out; afraid everyone would just happened to be in the kitchen when I was. I would leave in the morning, opting to head out to Bruegger's Bagel for bagel and coffee, not wanting to run into Lauren at Starbucks.

The day I moved out was on a Saturday. Emmett was helping me with my things, not that I had much. He went to the apartment with Rose and Alice and packed all of my things. I didn't want any of the furniture from there so I ordered my own and it was being delivered today as well.

Emmett was going to stay and help me arrange it. He was the only person to know where I was staying and promised not to tell anyone else, I trusted him. After the thirty five minute drive across town Emmett was not happy.

"Bells, this is far from the house." He said. I could tell he wanted to say more but stopped there for my benefit. I sighed heavily.

"That's the point Em. Look, please don't complain okay. It's not that far and the office is between my condo and you guy's house, okay." I told him. He just nodded his head and gave me a small smile.

Twenty minutes later, all my bags were out of Emmett's jeep and the furniture had arrived. Emmett helped the delivery men set up my bed, the living area furniture, the dining furniture and the spare room furniture. So far it only had a desk in there. I didn't know what to use it for yet so it was just going to have a desk. My master bedroom had a desk as well, so I could do my work in there.

After the furniture was set up and all of my clothes were neatly put away in my closet I made diner for Emmett and me. Not special, just chicken, mac and cheese and biscuits. I owed him dinner for all his help today.

We sat and talked as we ate our dinner. After dinner was over, Emmett didn't want to overstay his stay and was ready to head out the door. Before he left he reminded me to call him next Saturday and every Saturday and hugged me closely. He kissed my cheek softly telling me to be safe. After he left, I took a nice hot shower and climbed into bed, exhausted from today's move.

**************

The next three weeks were lonely weeks. At work I didn't talk to anyone. If I needed them to sign any papers, which I did frequently, especially Edward, it was quick. I never lingered and talked. I didn't go out with the gang when they went out. Half the time I didn't know about it until I heard Alice and Rose talking about it the day after at work.

I called Emmett every Saturday at twelve promptly and talked to him for about half an hour about nothing really. He was just happy to hear my voice and I was happy to hear his.

I called Rose and Alice once a week too telling them I was okay. I always had to get them off the phone because they had so much to talk about. After an hour talking to them I had to cut it short. I called Jasper too. We talked about half an hour as well, mainly about art. He always found the strangest, yet interesting things to talk about.

I called Edward three times a week as promised. We talked on Sundays, Wednesdays and Fridays, mostly. Sometimes it would be different but I tried to maintain strict schedule. I would talk to him for a half hour on Wednesdays and Fridays. On Sundays we would talk for over an hour about anything beside my problems.

None of my friends were pushing it and I was thankful for that. I found out a new few things about myself in the course of three weeks. I remembered how I used to paint but Jake didn't like it so I stopped. I used to enjoy long walks at twilight but my job prevented that. I also loved cooking, which I still do often.

When I told Jasper about the painting he told me that I should try it again and recommended this art gallery that taught art classes. I was all for it and the next week I was going to class twice a week. I also realized that I worked too much and never had time for myself. That didn't change anytime soon because of the extra clients our firm had.

*****************

I had now been staying in my condo for two months now. Edward won all of his cases and was taking on some new clients. He only had two cases this time. I still had one left from before that was dragging on and picked up another. Rose was done with one class and had a handful more to go. Emmett and Alice load was lighter while Jasper was picking up new clients as well. He was a great accountant and everyone wanted him.

It's now the middle of June and our annual 4th of July weekend getaway was coming up. Every year the company will hold meetings in a different city. It was a five day weekend starting on Thursday and ending Monday night and back to work on Tuesday. Emmett came up with the idea and got three other companies to do it with us. We spent one full day in meetings the entire day going over numerous things. Different cases and the outcomes, different strategies and techniques, new laws that were implemented, everything lawyer-y.

The next four days are what we call vacation days. We get to do whatever we wanted in a different city. This year was the first time the _Cullen Inc _was going us. Of course, we are one law firm now, partners. I was excited and nervous at the same time to go. I really missed my friends and wanted to be around them.

I felt like I was ready to allow them back in my life. I no longer felt self conscious. I was a new woman. A confident, high strong woman and I felt it. Jasper told me numerous times over the last week that he has seen the difference in me. I was proud of myself.

The trip is still two weeks away and I wanted to wait until the trip to let everyone know. I was still unsure about Edward. We seemed to get closer through our conversations but there was, of course, still a distant between us.

I was afraid that he was not going to want me anymore because it took two and a half months to get my shit together.

After the first month I started getting anonymous phone calls at my office again once a week. They always said the same thing, 'Watch your back slut'. After the first week I started carrying pepper spray with me at all times. I didn't bother telling anyone about the calls, hoping they would just stop.

I haven't heard from Jake or Jessica and that I was grateful for. I ran into Mike a few still, still considering he work upstairs at Human Resources. I didn't put in a change of address at work because he could easily access that and I didn't want him, Jake or Jessica knowing where I lived.

I still had two weeks to work on myself and figure out about Edward and I. I know what I want and I know what I have to do in order to get it.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**So did you like chapter 11 searching. I had to fast forward through time. Bella had to find herself and get away from her friends. Like some of you wished, she didn't neglect them all together and just cut them completely off. She stayed in contact, although very little.**

**Bella is making progress and the next chapter will start off with Edward's POV of the past two months and the weekend vacation. Also Esme and Carlisle will make an appearance in this chapter.**

**Bella keep getting these crazy phone calls at her office and we'll later find out who it is from, and the drama begins.**

**Hope you liked it, hope i didn't rush it and please please please review. I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter so please show me some love. Thanks**

**Also, the next chapet to We Can Make It will be up on Sunday and i will post two chapters. I have not neglected that story okay. The next chapter to this will come early next week.**

**Also I have gotten questions about why Bella didn't sell her old apartment and where the annual weekend getaway will be. Jake still stays at the apartment, that was he and Bella's apartment together and he still lives there. Also, i had a city in mind that could be fun but i would really like some suggestions.**

**Thanks**

**Aniya~**


	12. Stolen Dreams

**A/N: Okay so i am so happy with the way this story is turning out. I'm overly excited about writing it. I want to thank EVERYONE who has put this story on the favs list and who has wanted to be notified for updates. Also i want to thank those who has PM'd me and added me to their author alert. **

**I am still trying to get another chapter up for We Can Make It. I have a chapter written but i need to look over it again, make sure it flows. Anyways thanks to all the followers of this story, i really appreciate you guys.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

**-------------------------------------------**

Chapter 12: Stolen Dream

Edward POV

_I parked my car in the drive way and noticed that there was another car parked in front of the condo. I didn't know Bella was expecting company. I knew just about everybody she knew but I didn't recognize this car. _

_I quickly got out, grabbing the carry-out she had requested earlier in the day when she left the office. I got to the door and realized I couldn't reach my keys. I was going to opt for the door bell but for some reason just decided against it. _

_I switched my briefcase from my right hand to my left, cradling the bags of food in the same arm. I reached into my right slacks pocket and fumbled with the keys before pulling them out completely and finding the one for Bella's and mine condo._

_I finally got the door unlocked and pushed it open, stumbling over one of Bella's heels that she had on today. Damn girl probably had to run to the bathroom or something. Pregnancy was making her pee a lot. _

_I made it to the kitchen and sat the takeout on the counter. The house was completely dark. I made my way to the hallway and was about to turn on the light until I heard a muffled scream come from the bedroom Bella and I now share._

_I decided to play on instinct and keep the light off. Shit! What if someone broke in and heard me come in and was holding my pregnant girlfriend hostage. I had to get to Bella before she got hurt, before the baby got hurt._

_I crept towards my bedroom door and struggled to hear sound at all. I didn't hear anything but the movement of the bed. Maybe she was fighting to get loose. I acted quickly to get to my Bella and pushed the door open. My eyes immediately landed on a figure hovering over Bella and her legs wrapped around his torso._

"_Bella" I breathed out. Shocked at what I was seeing in front of me._

_Bella peeped around the man who was hovering above her swollen belly and grinned at me. What the hell? The guy never turned around, instead he just laughed. His laughed echoed through the room as I felt my anger begin to boil. How could she? After everything we've been through, how could she deceit me like this. How could she have sex with another man while she's carrying my baby._

"_My baby" I practically yelled. The guy instantly stopped laughing._

"_You haven't told him that the baby is mine?" He asked Bella._

_Right when the words escaped his month I lunged forward screaming all types of incoherent things. I grabbed his shoulders, still screaming, and threw him off of Bella, trying to get a good look at him. Before I could pounce on him I felt two small hands shaking me. I closed me eyes tight, disgusted by her touch._

"_Edward, stop! Edward get up, please." The hands began to shake me harder and harder. I slowly opened my eyes to come face to face with my own sister._

"Oh Edward!" She cried wrapping her small arms around me. I was dreaming, having another nightmare. I could feel the tears streaming down my face and I clung to Alice. I glanced over at the clock and it read 2:33 am.

Every since the day Bella told me in her office that she was moving I started to have these nightmares. They always felt so real and every night I would wake up screaming with Alice right by my side. She always heard me and came to wake me and allowed me to hold her until the images from the dream faded.

First the dreams weren't so real. They actually started off happy. First it was Bella and I getting out of the car with carryout. Bella was pregnant and we were living in this condo. But, the dream would always stop once we made it to the front door. That was the dream for the first week. That was the only time I got to see her big brown chocolate eyes filled with happiness and the glow on her face from her pregnancy. I was actually dreaming about us having a child together, wow!

After the first week, the dream went on for a little while longer. We would make it inside the house and Bella would instantly take her shoes off and run off to the bathroom. By the time she got back I would have out dinner already set up on the dining room table. Bella would come in and instantly flop down in the chair next o me and start eating. We never made it through dinner though.

The first night Bella moved out of the house the dream changed slightly. Instead of Bella and I walking into the house together, it was always me walking into the house by myself, tripping over Bella's shoes. Just as I would walk in, she would walk out of the bathroom wearing only some boy shorts and one of my t-shirts and rubbing her belly.

Once again I would set up all the food and we would eat in relative comfortable silence talking every once in a while. After dinner I would give Bella a hot long bath but that was the end of that dream. That dream went on for about a week.

A week after Bella moved out of the house the dream changed again. Everything would be the same, I would bring takeout and Bella would just be coming out of the bathroom. I would set the food up and we would eat. I would bathe Bella. But, after her bath, she would go into the room and rest until after my shower. When I got out of the shower, wrapped only in a towel, Bella would attack me, once I got in the room. Her hormones always got the best of her and she was always horny.

We would share a sexy hot make-out session and right before she would strip, I would wake up.

I sat there in my room at the house with Alice still by my side holding me. I let the tears turn into sobs and I slowly gained control of myself. It's been a full two months and Bella still needed time to herself. I talked to her the most out of everyone else but our talks were never filled with anything regarding us.

At work, she steered clear from all of us, only seeing us when she needed something signed. The others never tried to get her to go out. Alice dragged me out a few times but after a while I stopped going as well. I just couldn't stand not being around Bella.

The look in her eyes when I did see her at work always made me sad. Her eyes were filled with sadness. I always worried about her. Worried that something would happen to her or that Jake or Jessica or even Tanya would find out when she lives.

I know if no one but Emmett knew then they wouldn't but I couldn't help but worry. At night, all I could do was think about her. After the first month and a half that's when my dreams started to change again.

As usual I would get out of my car and make my way into the house. Bella didn't come out of the bathroom rubbing her swollen belly. Instead I would always hear this muffled scream and instantly think that Jake or someone found her and came to hurt her and my baby. I wouldn't even set the table. All the lights would be off. Every time I would push open our bedroom door and see a figure hovering above Bella, then I would wake up screaming at the sight. That's when Alice started coming into my room.

After a while I told her what the nightmares were about and she would just stay there with me until I went back to sleep. I could tell I was causing her to become sleep deprived but she never once complained.

Tonight was the worst. Tonight was the first time I actually made it into the room. Tonight I almost saw who this person was. Tonight was the worst.

Bella had no idea what moving away did to me. She had no idea how hurt I am that she couldn't trust me to take care of her. I know I'm being selfish for wanting her here. I know she had to do this for herself, for us, but there were other ways. Ways that involved her friends and me.

I actually thought of begging Emmett once to give me her damn address but I knew better than that. She doesn't know about these nightmares or how many nights I spend crying over her and this stupid dream. At first I wished it all to be true but now I wish they would stop hunting me. She'll never know what type of pain this has caused me.

It's been two months and one week. I know she's not coming back. I know she realized that I am not good enough for her. I know she would want nothing to do with me. I felt another tear slip down my face as I closed my eyes and cuddled next to my sister, my lifeline. I quickly let sleep overtake me, hoping that the nightmare was done for the night.

-------

I woke up later that morning at about five, not really sleeping well. Alice was still laying next to me so I carefully slipped out of bed and jumped in the shower, making sure to take my clothes into the bathroom with me.

When I emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed, Alice was still asleep and since it was Friday she wouldn't be up for another hour, at 6:30. Everyone came in later on Fridays except Bella and I and of course Seth and Leah Clearwater.

I made my way down to the kitchen to get the coffee started before heading out. I never went to the Starbucks around the corner from the office anymore. I knew that girl Lauren worked there and I didn't want any more drama right now.

After the coffee was finish brewing, I poured myself a cup and noticed I still had about ten minutes before I had to head out to work. I decided to go sit out on the porch in the cool late June air. I sat down on the porch and let my mind drift off to Bella.

Bella has been the only thing I could think about since that day in my office. Emmett came to me later that week and told me that he and Bella had a talk with her and he was the only one to know exactly where she stayed at. He also asked me about the Tanya incident and I told him the honest truth about it. He gave me the lecture of never hurting his little sister again, once I got her back.

Bella and I had talked at least three times a week for the past two months but lately we've talked less. She seemed to distance herself from me. I knew the time would come when she would realize that she wasn't good enough for me.

I started thinking about her smile, her lips, her blush, her nose, her neck and God… her eyes.

Out the corner of my eye I noticed a dark figure on the side of the street, further down from the house. I turned my head to get a good look at the figure. I noticed then that it was a very dark black car. The car was pitched black with black tented windows that were also completely black. _I'm sure that was illegal_.

I strained my eyes to get a closer look inside the car but it was parked too far away and the damn windows were just too damn dark. The driver must have noticed that I noticed them just sitting there because they revved the engine a couple times and sped past me, never slowing down, as it found its way to the gravel road and out of sight of the house.

I just stood there shocked; I had no idea what to do. What the hell was that? Was somebody watching the house? I never told anyone this but I got a mysterious phone call yesterday at the office telling me to 'watch my back'. Was this the same person driving around, lurking outside of the house?

I was brought out of my thoughts by the front door opening. I hand came down hard on my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin, spilling my coffee on the front porch.

"Shit" I practically yelled.

"Sorry, dude, didn't mean to scare you." Emmett stammered out. "Dude, what's wrong? You look pale as hell. Did you just see a ghost or something?"

Yeah Em, I just witnessed someone watching the house or watching me on the porch sipping on my morning coffee after getting a strange phone call at the office yesterday. Gee! Yes, Em I just seen a fucking ghost… or something. I thought to myself sarcastically.

"I...I got to go. See you at the office." I told him, grabbing my briefcase and running to the car, throwing my briefcase and the coffee cup in the passenger seat and speeding off to work.

---------

**Bella POV**

The last two weeks went by in a blur. It was finally the day we all left for Orlando, Florida. Today was Wednesday July 1st. I walked to my closet, after my shower, to find something to wear. I decided on jeans and a t-shirt with some comfortable shoes. That's appropriate for a plane ride, right?

We closed down the office early today so we could all head home and get ready for our late flight out to Florida. After getting dressed I made a quick round, making sure I had everything I needed packed. I knew Alice was going to drag us all shopping on this trip and we were going to come home with more bags than we are leaving with.

I planned to 'make up' with all of my friends before the 4th. The sooner the better. I was really missing them. I was missing hanging out with them, going to bags with them, missing game night every Friday, laughing and drinking and passing out with all of my friends. I missed them so much and I was ready to be whole again.

I knew I still wasn't whole but I knew what I was missing, my friends, all of them. I only had one rather large suitcase and a small carry-on bag. I went out to my car to put my bags in. I had to run back into the house to get my purse, wallet and a bottled of water. Emmett told me that they will all meet me at the airport.

Leah and Seth Clearwater, along with Angela and Ben were going to meet us there tomorrow. After grabbing the things I needed, I left my condo feeling overjoyed. _Disney World here I come_.

After I locked up the place I turned to make my way to my car only to stop dead in my tracks. Right across the street from my condo, feet away from where my car was parked, was an all black car. A very dark black car with very dark black tinted windows. This wasn't the first time I've seen this car. I saw this car in the parking garage today at work. Just as I was leaving I saw it. It was just sitting there and then just drove away.

I stood there trying to figure out what to do. I placed my hand in my pocket to feel my phone there. I had Emmett and Edward on speed dial. I placed my hand over the number three, Emmett's speed dial number.

This was definitely weird. I felt like the person inside the car was watching me. I didn't want to go to my car because there were only a few feet away. I wasn't stupid enough to turn my back on them either, so I just stood there, not knowing what to do. I pressed the number dialing Emmett and the car slammed on the car pedal and sped off up my street.

I was still frozen when the ringing of my cell phone brought me out of my trance. _Shit! It's Emmett._

"Bella, what's wrong? You called and didn't say anything. What happened?" He asked, panicked much? I could hear the others in the background. I could hear Alice talking about a mall she wanted to visit in Orlando. I could hear Jasper telling his sister about this antique he wanted for his birthday and most of all I could hear Edward. He was asking Emmett what I was saying.

He was worried about me as well. That made me smile.

"Emmett, I'm okay, I think, I'm headed to the airport now, I'll see you guys in a few." I said, hanging up before he had the chance to reply. I was going to tell them about the phone calls and the car but not right now, not today. Maybe after the 4th but definitely before we arrived back home.

I arrived at the airport twenty five minutes later and parked in the long term area. I made my way through the security, both checkpoints, and got my luggage checked in. I made my way to the seating area and immediately stopped Alice and Emmett. They were the easiest to spot. Alice because she was bouncing all over the place and Emmett because he was just… huge.

Edward was the first one to see me, as if he was looking for me. But, he didn't approach me. He tapped Emmett on the shoulder and nodded his head my way. I stopped in my tracks and waited for their reactions. We all worked together, yes, but we are all together outside of work. This was a bit awkward.

Emmett slowly made his way to me and I could tell that Alice wanted to rush over to me too but Jasper was holding her in place. I understood what they were doing. They wanted to make sure I was okay with being around all of them first, even though I told Emmett and Jasper that I was ready.

When Emmett finally reached me I launched myself at him and threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly. He lifted me off my feet and was spinning me around in the air. When he put me back down, before he had the chance to let go, Alice and Rose both had their arms around me, both crying, which brought tears to my eyes.

We all hugged, laughed and cried for a good five minutes before Jasper interrupted us.

"What's with all the crying?" He asked.

"Happy tears sweetie, happy tears." Alice said kissing his cheek sweetly.

"Yeah, Jasper I'm just happy to be with my girls again." I said hugging him in the process and squealing very loudly in his ear. "I'm happy to be with all of my friends again. I love you guys." I finished with more tears coming down.

I released Jasper and saw Edward out the corner of my eye. He looked lonely standing off to the side by himself. I wiped the happy tears away as Rose settled back with Emmett and Alice bounced happily by Jasper's side.

I slowly made my way over to Edward as he moved closer to me. We stopped just a few feet away from each other. My head dropped down to the ground. I slowly looked up, completely checking him out. My eyes ranked over his jeans that were hugging him just right, I wondered what his ass looked liked in those jeans.

I moved up to his stomach and his chest. _Oh his chest. His fine chiseled tone just right chest._ I moaned lowly to myself. _Damn, I hope he didn't hear that._ I bit on my bottom lip to stop the moan that threatened to escape. I moved up to his neck, how I wanted to kiss on his beautiful neck and leave my marks there.

Finally, after eternity, I met his eyes. His beautiful green eyes. His eyes that I dreamed about every night for the past two and a half months. The eyes that I drew plenty of times in my art class. The eyes that I longed to see every day but was too afraid of what I might see in them. The eyes that I hoped I would be able to see for the rest of my life. Those beautiful eyes had a sparkle in them today and I longed to see that sparkle. The last time I seen him, they had no life.

We stared at each other for ever until I couldn't take it anymore. I closed the distance between us and threw my arms around him. I clung to him tightly, I thought if I let go he was going to leave, but he hugged me back. He pulled me in closer to him and I inhaled his scent greedily.

I pulled away slightly, just far enough for us to come face to face, nose to nose and I kissed him. I kissed him with all I had in me. I kissed him with all the love I felt for him. I wanted him to understand that I needed him. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, just how I like, and I opened my mouth, eager to taste more of him.

His hand found its way to the small of my back and he pulled me closer. My hands fisted in his bronze locks and I pulled him closer to me. His other hand cupped my face and our kiss quickly deepened. As we kissed I felt nothing but pure bliss. This is what I have been waiting for. This is what I needed to make me feel whole again. My friends. Edward. I was Bella again.

We pulled away reluctantly after Emmett cleared his throat rather loudly. That earned him a elbow to the ribs by Rose. Edward and I stood there, head to head, while we tried to catch our breath.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"Me too Bella."

We sat there, head to head, until our breathing returned to normal.

"Never leave me again? I can't survive in this world without you. The only thing that kept me going was knowing I'll get to see you at work." Edward expressed.

"I promise Edward, never again." I pulled him closer to me and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and kissed my forehead lovingly.

I sighed and inhaled his scent. _God he smelled so good_. I felt content just standing here in his arms. I felt loved and whole again. I knew I had to tell my friends about the weird things that have been going on but not now. I didn't want to ruin the moment. I felt safe in Edward's arms though, I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

I wondered briefly about what this meant for Edward and I. Were we in a relationship now? It didn't matter at that moment; I was happy just where I was. We have all weekend to discuss that.

About five minutes later a crew worker announced that our flight was boarding. I pulled away from Edward and he grabbed hold of my hand. I looked down at our entwined fingers and looked up to see Edward smiling that sexy crooked smile at me. I smiled back, letting him know I was more than happy with this. He gave me another kiss on the cheek and grabbed my carry-on bag and we walked hand in hand to the plane with Rose and Emmett in front of us and Alice and Jasper behind us.

This was going to be a great vacation after all.

-------------------

**So there you have it. Bella has reunited with the gang and everything is going back to normal. **

**Yes, they are going to Orlando, Florida. The next chapter will be the fun. The chapter that follow they will be heading back home and that's when everything hits the fan. Drama, Drama, Dram. But, I promise, not too much.**

**Okay, last chapter I didn't get a lot of reviews so come on and give me your feedback. I know you have suggestions, comments, questions, anything. Just stop by and send me something.**

**The next chapter will be up next week around this time. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review**

**~Aniya~**


	13. Getting to Know You

**Okay so last chapter the gang was headed to Orlando, Florida and we also got some insight on what Edward has been going through over the past two and a half months that Bella had closed herself out. But, as we saw, she has accepted them back into her life and she and Edward are finally going to give THEM a try. This chapter is a little bit of fun and fluff. The next chapter will be full of activities before they head back home.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Previously on Water That Burns: Stolen Dreams_

_Edward and Bella both seen a black car outside of their homes just watching them and Bella once in the garage of the office. We saw Edward's PoV of the last two and a half months without Bella, only phone calls twice a week. The gang were headed to Miami for the company's mini vacation and Bella reunited with the gang and her and Edward are going to give them a try._

Chapter 13: Getting to Know You

Edward and I, of course, were sitting directly next to one another on the plane. Rose and Emmett were sitting behind us with Alice and Jasper sitting in front of us. We were all on the far right side of the plane.

The pilot finally announced that we were ready for lift off. I was still wrapped in Edward's arms with my head lying on his left shoulder while his hand absentmindedly played with my hair. I was sitting next to the window and was staring out as the plane got further and further away from the ground. To be honest, I was scared shitless.

I have always been a little nervous while flying but right now, I wasn't that nervous. I was still a little scared but I felt okay. Edward must have sensed my quick tension because he called me out on it.

"Don't tell me you're afraid to fly?" He asked innocently, although I knew he was teasing me.

"Yes, just a little. But, I feel better with you here." I admitted.

He leaned in close to my ear and whispered "I'll never let anything happen to you Isabella." That immediately sent chills down my entire body. God, it is so sexy when he uses my full name like that. I felt the blush rise from the base of my neck to the tip of my hair line. So embarrassing!

Edward chuckled as he pulled away from me, only to reach for my I-pod and shut it completely off.

"Okay….. Why did you do that?" I asked, a bit curious, but not at all mad.

"I was thinking that we could talk for a while." He answered. _Shit! _The last thing I wanted to do right now was talk. I knew we had a lot of stuff to talk about that has happened lately but right now I just wasn't up for it.

"Um.. Edward, right now?" I asked while also trying to drop the hint that I wasn't up for it.

"Not about what you think Bella." Damn, how can he read me so well?

"Okay, what about?"

"Let's get to know each other a little bit more." He said while visibly beaming.

"Okay, cool, you first though." I turned in my seat to face him. Let the games begin.

"Okay, tell me about your parents." Easy one.

"My dad's name is Charlie, he is the Police Chief in a small town name Forks in Washington. That's where I grew up. Anyways, he's not a man of many words but we share a bond with each other like no other. We're quite the same. I adore and admire him. He worked hard to provide a good life for me and he did it all on his own." I stopped and sighed, thinking about all the late nights Charlie had to work to give me extra money for the things I wanted.

"Anyways, it was always just me and him. But, now he has Sue. She's sweet and loving. I'm glad she's there to cook and do his laundry for him, thank god." I laughed at the last statement. I remembered the numerous times I've come home and caught the kitchen in smokes from Charlie boiling hot dogs with no water or making pancakes with just the mix and no water, poor guy.

"You really love him, don't you?" Edward asked, pulling me out of my trance. It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, I do." I answered. "Anyways my mother's name is Renee. She lives in Jacksonville, Florida, the last I heard. We never really had a good relationship. We would talk every now and then but that was it. She was never around and I never visited her." I told him, the sadness dripping in my voice. I tried to hold back the tears that I'm sure were evident in my eyes.

"She left Charlie when I was only a month old. She wasn't ready to be a mom or a wife. She would visit sometimes or write. Now she has a husband that is ten years younger than she is. She also just had another baby recently, my little brother Emanuel. He's a heart breaker." The tears finally slid down my cheeks as I thought about the little brother I've only seen twice in the two years he's been on earth.

Edward reached over a wiped my tears away then kissed the trail his hand just made. He kissed the remaining tears from my face then kissed both my cheeks and then my lips. The kisses were soft and tender. He was telling me he was there for me without actually saying it.

"Bella, you are an amazing, beautiful, selfless, wonderful woman. Your mother is the one that has missed so much. Don't feel sad baby, it breaks my heart." Edward cooed. I pushed all thoughts of my mother away and smiled up at Edward. He was right; it was my mother's loss, not mine.

"Anyways, tell me about Emanuel." Edwards asked, trying to lightening up the mood. Me and my mood swings.

"I call him Man Man. He is so handsome. He has reddish brown hair, just like Renee, and the cutest dimples I have ever seen, he gets those from Phi, Renee's husband. He's a chunky man. I love him so much, I miss him." I sighed, the smile still on my face. Thinking about my little brother brought me happiness. He was my light and I made a promise to myself that I would see him more often.

"You really love him too huh?" Edward asked cheerfully but I caught the bit of sadness in his words.

"What is it Edward?"

"I… I just… It's nothing." He lied.

I pulled his face in between both my hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "Edward, you can tell me anything."

"It's just that I see that you are so happy when you talk about the men in your life. I see that you love them a lot and I wonder will that ever be me that you talk about and love that way." He declared. His head was down, afraid to look me in the eye, afraid that I would reject him.

"Edward" he still didn't look up. "Edward, look at me." His head slowly rose to make eye contact with me.

"Edward, I think about you a lot. You are a constant in my life now and I wouldn't know what to do if I was to lose you. I never felt this way about any man before but you are my light and without you my world is dark. Without you I'm just a shadow of the real me. You make me who I am now." I stopped and looked into his eyes, making sure he understood what I was trying to say.

"Over the past two and a half months, I worked on myself so I can be whole for you Edward. I didn't want to have you with all of my problems. I didn't want to be with you and push you away and hurt you. I wanted to be ready for you and I wanted to give you my all. I need to give you my all."

Now it my turn to look down. The entire time I was talking Edward was staring at me wide eyed as if he couldn't believe I was declaring myself to him.

All of a sudden, Edward grabbed my face and smashed his lips to mine for a very, very, very heated kiss. His tongue immediately plunged into my mouth, not bothering to ask for permission, as he savored my flavor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me while wrapping my hands in his hair.

This kiss was definitely better than the one in the airport not too long ago. Edward pushed me back until my back hit the window and I pulled him closer. His hands went to my waist and he grounded his very large erection into my hot core. I moaned into his mouth and I could feel the smile that played on his lips. He pulled me closer and I was in need of air. He must have been too because he broke the kiss and started kissing down my jaw line to my neck. He placed open mouth kisses over all the places he could reach. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation his kissing were giving me.

"Open your eyes baby." Edward panted.

I slowly obeyed and was met with two piercing green orbs filled with lust and desire.

"Bella, you are so beautiful and you truly are a wonderful person. I will work every day of my life to give you everything you ever want and need. I'll treat you like the queen you are and I'll never take anything we do for granted. I'm falling in love with you Isabella Marie Swan."

My heart raced at his declaration. He, Edward Cullen, was falling in love with me. I was on cloud nine. I couldn't believe it. My heart was pumping so fast and my cheeks were defiantly hurting from the wide smile that plastered across my face at his words. He was falling in love with me.

"Oh Edward, I am so falling in love with you too, more than you know." I told him, blushing like a silly love stricken teenager.

"In time Bella, only time will tell." He chanted our mantra that we've said to one another plenty of times. Just like all the other things we've said that to, I knew it was just a matter of time before we said those words to each other.

"So, tell me about your parents. I mean I've met them before but, personally, I know nothing about them." I mumbled into his chest. I felt bad for not really knowing his parents although I had plenty of meetings with the both of them over the past few months before our company's merged.

"Okay well you know their names are Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They have been married for a little over thirty years. They met in high school and have been inseparable since. My mom major in medicine and has a Doctorate degree. My dad is the one with the lawyer degree. My mom just works at the firm and takes care of just about everything. She keeps my dad in check." He paused, most likely thinking about the love of his parents.

"She used to work at a hospital in New York but it was causing her to spend too much time away from Carlisle so she decided to work with him instead. It's adorable and their love is so amazing. My dad absolutely loves what he does and has won some of the best cases I've seen or heard of." He finished. His eyes were filled with admiration and I knew he wanted what his parents had. I wanted to give him what his parents had, the love they shared for each other I wanted us to share that kind of love as well.

Another two hours later and more and more questions about me and Edward we were finally landing. The pilot informed us to return to our seats and buckle our seat belts. I was so excited and Alice was visibly bouncing in her seat talking happily about all the shopping trips me, her and Rose were going to go on.

___________

One hour later we were pulling up in front of the hotel that we were staying at for the remainder of the trip. Of course it was a lavish hotel. Normally Angela and Rose would plan out all the details although it was Emmett's and my job to do so. This year, Alice, Rose and Angela did the planning and I shouldn't have been surprised that Alice would get her way with it and go all out.

We had three bellboys unloading our luggage as we made our way into the hotel to check in. We had two rental cars and figured that was all we needed for the six of us, although Angela, Ben, Seth and Leah were going to be joining us tomorrow morning. The valet took our cars away anyways.

"Hey guys, Jasper and I will go get all of our keys, okay." Alice demanded in a too chirpy voice. Definitely up to something.

We all just grumbled a few 'sures' and 'fines' as she danced away not really caring what our responses were going to be. I watched after her and noticed Jasper looking my way. When I met his eyes he threw me an apologetic smile before turning away and following Alice to the desk of the hotel.

Edward and Emmett were talking about a club they wanted to go to and how they wanted to visit Board Walk and Walt Disney. Rose was oddly quiet so I took the chance to look around the hotel. To say the hotel was nice was an understatement. It was wonderful and quiet lavish but I wasn't going to ponder on that, I was actually going to enjoy this stay.

In the midst of me walking around and enjoying the view, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso. I knew it was Edward. The way his arms wrapped around me so perfectly and the way my head automatically fell back against his chest and my eyes closed on their own accord.

"Do you like the hotel?" He whispered in my ear, which caused goose bumps to immediately cover my body and I shivered involuntarily. That caused Edward to chuckle but I was too dazed to give him grief about it.

On top of that, he began kissing my neck softly and I head, that was already lying against his chest, rolled sideways to give him better access. He continued his exploration as one of my hands went to his head to pull him closer to me.

A small moan slipped out of my mouth and my eyelids fluttered close. I could feel the wetness pooling in my underwear. One of his hands went underneath the hem of my shirt and he circled my belly button.

I knew we were in the lobby of a hotel but at that time I couldn't think straight and I honestly didn't care. He was making me feel good and I wanted more. He must have been able to read my mind because he groaned in my ear, which made me ground against his growing arousal.

"Baby, you don't know how bad I want you right now." He breathed huskily in my ear.

"Make me feel good Edward." I half moaned half whispered.

"God woman, you are so sexy." And just as I was about to rub against him some more Alice bounced back over to us, grinning at me when she caught my eye and giving me a wink.

I was not surprised that Alice booked Edward and I the same room.

"What?" she asked all innocently. "I just made some last minute arrangements; see as you two are finally together." She defended herself

"Whatever you say Alice, whatever you say." I uttered.

I was actually quite glad that Alice meddled. After that little sucking on my neck he just performed, I wanted to share a room with him. I think it would have been weird if we didn't. I knew we had to take things slow but to be honest; I already wasted so much time away from him.

Alice dismissed us all to our rooms, instructing us to meet in two hours in the hotel lounge for dinner in their restaurant. We were taking it easy tonight since we all had to be in the meeting room early the next morning.

Edward grabbed my hand and we practically sprinted up to our room. We were on all different floors, I wonder why? Once Edward and I got to our room I didn't even have time to get a look at the room. Edward pushed me against the door and attacked my lips instantly. I moaned into his mouth as his hand began to wonder all over my body.

We locked eyes as we continued to kiss and I felt like we stared at each other for hours, searching for the other. My hands went to his hair as I pulled him closer, desperate for more. His hands went to my bottom and grabbed me causing me to moan loudly into his mouth. He pushed his _Eddie_ into my hip and I pushed against him, wanting more friction.

Edward grabbed him thighs, getting me to hitch my legs up and wrap them around his waist. I finally allowed my eyes to close as he began to move away from the door. He broke the kiss first, for some much needed air, but continued to kiss me along my jaw line and inching towards my neck. I was moaning over and over because the sensation of his lips on my skin was unbelievable.

He finally reached the bed but didn't set me down yet. Instead he grabbed my ass cheeks and stroked each one. . . . hard. I grounded my hips into his erection, begging for the friction. Edward was rock-bone hard. I love having this effect on him. My underwear was soaking and my own bundle of nerves was throbbing erratically. I needed release bad.

Edward finally laid me down on the bed, while continuing to suck on my neck. He sucked and licked this spot right between my shoulder and neck and I moaned his name. I could feel his lips smile against my skin and I knew that he knew that was my spot.

I bucked my hips against Edward's erection again and this time he moaned into my mouth. That aroused me even more; hearing that sound coming from him was sexy as hell. I bucked against him one, two, three more times and I swear I was so close to the edge.

"Let me please you Bella. Let me make that pretty pussy cum." He whispered huskily nibbling on my ear.

I had to control myself because I almost came undone right then.

"Please baby. I want to make you feel good." He pleaded. I realized I haven't answered him yet and I couldn't trust myself to speak coherently so I shook my head, giving him permission.

"Open your eyes for me Bee." He pleaded again.

B? Where did that come from? A new nickname maybe? I didn't let it bother me too much though. I obediently opened my eyes and was met with two glistening emerald orbs. They were bright but at the same time darkened with lust.

"Tell me what you want Isabella." Oh God! He had to use my full name.

He proceeded by pulling at the hem of my shirt and then lifting it over my head.

"So beautiful, my Isabella." I shuddered at his words. I was his Isabella. Yah! I felt like a giddy school girl. He stared at my breast a little while longer.

"Touch me Edward, please." I needed him to touch my body so bad.

He obeyed by letting one of his hands come to my left breast. His fingers lightly touched my nipple, causing me to automatically arch my back into his touch. His other hand lightly ran up and down my sides, sending chills through my body. He started kneading my breast and brought his mouth to latch onto one of my nipples.

My entire body was on fire. I moaned into his mouth when his lips reconnected with my lips and bucked into his hard on. His hand that was running up and down my sides went to the top of my slacks. After unbuckling, I lifted my hips and allowed him to pull them down and off of me. Once they were off he got a nice visual of the midnight black lacey boy shorts I had one and let out an audible moan. He kissed my inner thigh while sliding them down my leg and tossing them in the pile with my shirt and pants. He put his mouth real close to my private area; I can feel his hot breathing as he heavily breathed in.

"Can I touch you beautiful?" He asked referring to my hot center. As if he needed to ask.

"Please" was my only response. He let his hands explore my body once again as he traveled to the 'dreamland'.

"God, you are so wet my Isabella." I moaned loud and long, letting him know I liked when he called me that.

"Only for you Edward."

"Shit, Isabella, you smell so good." I moaned loud again.

"You like when I call you my beautiful Isabella?"

"Ugh, yes Edward." I couldn't take the teasing and exploring anymore.

**EPoV**

I love hearing this woman moan my name. It was just so fucking beautiful. I could tell that she was getting impatient but I just had to touch her in every place.

I pulled away from her slightly and heard her groan from the loss of contact. I smiled to myself, basking in the fact that she was enjoying this as much as I was.

I never been this close to a woman's vagina before but with Bella I didn't mind. Her clitoris was visibly throbbing and I could see juices flowing from inside of her. Damn, I almost just came from the sight of her.

"Ed… Edward" Bella growled quietly. I knew what she wanted and who was I to deny her? I plunged one finger into her, earning a strangled cry of pleasure. I added another finger and let my thumb play with her throbbing bundle. As she moaned and arched her back deeper into my finger, I grinned smugly, knowing I was the one making her feel good.

I plunged my fingers deeper, coming into contact with her soft walls. I was hitting something very soft, a mound, a soft mound. I stopped pumping into her and just let both of my fingers push against this soft mound.

She squirmed and screamed. "Oh God… Edward… right there… feels… so… good…yes." She all but cried. I continued my ministrations on her "soft spot" while she continued to moan and scream my name. I removed my thumb from playing with her throbbing swollen pink area and let my tongue do the job.

Bella arched her back to where only her head was touching the bed. "Faster, I'm so… oh.. so.. close" I pumped into her faster and closed my mouth around her bundle. Her hands came to my hair and pushed my face further into her, holding me there. I felt her "soft spot" swelling up, like it was about to explode.

After another thirty seconds, her insides clenched around my fingers, pushing them. She pushed my fingers out of her, using her vagina muscles and when my fingers were fully removed, a warm liquid oozed out of Bella. At first it was just a little, but after a few seconds, she screamed, in pleasure, and her body was still shaking. I just stood there, staring in shock as a large amount of warm liquid oozed out of her again. A lot this time. She did it once, twice and then one last time as she was still moving her hips, riding out her orgasm.

My face was dripping in her liquids as she squirted all over my face. I couldn't believe what just happened. She just came, and hard too, all over my face. I just got nutted on! Wow and now I was really really really hard. That was fucking hot. Holy Fuck! I had a squirter for a girlfriend. I have to get some more of this, it looked so good just dripping from her, glistening. Just as my head bent down to take her into my mouth….. Bang, Bang, Bang!!!!

The fricking door. Great timing. Whoever the hell this is I am going to kill them!

I heard Bella sigh rather loudly and when I looked up she was pouting… and fucking adorable.

"Edward? Bella? Open up." My damn sister.

"Can I kill your sister Edward?" Bella asked, somewhat seriously.

"Take a number baby." I replied, growing more angry that Alice interrupted what a good time we were having, and what a better time we could have had. Bella gave me an apologetic look and went to get off the bed. I quickly grabbed her, pulling her back down and without warning I attached my lips to her pussy and sucked on her bundle of nerves.

"Edward… wh…what about… oh fuck… Alice?" She panted

"She can wait, squirt for me baby." I demanded. I had to taste her again. I looked up to see her blushing and smiling widely. Her eyes fluttered close as I sucked harder and she threw her head back, grounding her hips into my face. Her hands grabbed my hair pulling me closer and keeping my face in place while wrapping her legs around my neck.

She moaned loudly and squirted a lot of her sweet juices into my mouth and I greedily lapped her up. I took one last lick before reluctantly pulling away. Bella whimpered when I brought my mouth to hers and she licked my lips happily.

Alice banged on the door again and we both pulled away.

"Later" I promised her giving her one last kiss.

"Later" she agreed.

When I stood up I noticed a wet spot on the bed. A puddle of female ejaculation from Bella squirting, completely catching me off guard. She noticed too. "Opps" She said innocently.

I smacked her butt as she gathered her things and ran to the bathroom to start a shower. I yelled to Alice telling her to give me a minute and was responded with a grumble about taking too long.

When I finally pulled myself together and opened the door, not only was my sister standing there but also were my parents. I knew they were here but I hadn't expected to see them until later tonight at dinner.

"Took you long enough" Alice nearly growled at me. I shot her a dagger letting her know she ruined a perfectly good moment for me. She just smiled knowingly and brushed right past me into mines and Bella's room. Rude!

"Hey honey, how have you been?" My mom cooed, once I allowed her and my father into my room.

"Just wonderful mom." I answered, thinking about what had just gone down between Bella and me, or better yet, what didn't go down. I'm pretty sure my face fell at the thought of that.

"I just brought Bella her dress for dinner and to see if she wanted me to help get her ready." Alice replied setting a garment bag on the newly covered bed.

"I'll have her call you when she gets out of the shower." I wanted them to hurry up and leave so I could join her. But, then I noticed my mother's expression. I had talked to her about Bella before but she didn't know that we were together now. I guess I should of told her before now.

"Mom, I'll let you meet Bella at dinner tonight, officially, okay." She smiled brightly and jumped up and down. This is so where Alice got all of her hype from. "Yay!" She squealed. "I can't wait. I know you too are good for each other."

After a couple more minutes of talking with my parents and Alice, the shower water turned off and they excused themselves to get ready for dinner. We still had a little over an hour.

Bella came out the bathroom with just a little towel wrapped around her body and my lower region twitched. _Down boy_. When she noticed me standing there she beckoned me over with her finger and a sexy smirk on her face. _Sexy Temptress_.

When I was finally standing in front of her, she pushed me down on the bed and pulled my shirt off. I smiled, I liked where this was going. _Now where did we leave off at? _I only had on a pair of shorts and she quickly got rid of that.

I was already rock hard for her. I liked demanding, taking control Bella. She didn't need any more telling than that and she took me in her mouth.

Her mouth was so warm as she licked me from the tip of my head down to the base of my throbbing cock. My head rolled back and I fought to pull it back up and keep my eyes open, I wanted to watch. Her left hand found purchase with my balls and she gently squeezed and pulled on them. She pulled off of me with a pop sound and took me into her mouth again.

This time she went all the way down and my head with in her throat. I heard and gag and tried to pull back but that only encouraged her as she took another inch of me into her throat. God, this feels so good. I was groaning and grunting and moaning her name. She was good at this. I knew I wouldn't last long.

She pulled back after a few minutes, never taking me out of her mouth though. I was in heaven. Without really realizing it, I began pumping into her mouth. This feels so good and I was so close. She pulled my testicles and that did it. Her teeth grazed the sensitive part of my head and I bucked into her mouth.

"Bella, stop, I'm… shit" I couldn't speak. My head rolled back and my eyes closed tight. "I'm going to cum" I managed to spit out. I at least wanted to give the girl a heads up. But, she didn't move, she sucked harder and faster and pulled a little harder, although not too hard. I bucked a few more times and I felt myself explode.

She didn't pull back and that urged on my orgasm. It was fierce and forceful. I hadn't had an orgasm like that… ever. I grunted and pumped a few more times before I was completely wiped out. She had a powerful mouth.

She licked and cleaned me up, without hesitation. Once she was done, she pulled off of me with a smug look on her face. Wow! She enjoyed that. Freak.

"Go take a shower, big boy, we have to be to dinner in forty minutes." She extended her hand to help me up but instead of letting her pull me up I pulled her down. Like I said I was wiped out and all I wanted to do right now was sleep.

"Not yet, let's cancel and stay up here." I pleaded.

"No baby, I want to meet your mom. I mean I've met her once at one meeting but this is official. Plus, you promised her didn't you?" I sighed, I knew she was right. So after a few minutes I got up and strolled to the shower

*****

Bella didn't need help from Alice to get ready and after my shower, I dressed quickly and we made it down to the restaurant just in time. No surprise that we had to wait for Rose and Emmett.

Dinner was a quiet affair. My mother adored Bella and Bella loved my mother. My parents also met Jasper, officially. After two hours of eating and talking, we all retreated back to our rooms because we did have meeting all day tomorrow and the rest of the office was flying in early in the morning.

Once Bella and I changed into some pajamas, we were both behaved, and too exhausted to do anything sexually, even though we were both horny. She constantly rubbed her tush again my erection and I was rock hard. We finally managed to cuddle and fall asleep.

Half way through the night, Bella woke me up by moaning and rubbing my erection. She pulled one of my hands and set it on her clothed private. I was utterly confused until she moaned my name and grabbed my erection out of my PJ's to jerk me off. I followed her lead and started to play with her. Soon we were breathing hard, trying to catch our breaths and riding out our orgasms.

Bella immediately rolled over and sighed, closing her eyes. I got up to change into just some boxers and laid back down. Bella laid her head down on my chest with one arm draped across me and one leg hitched up over my hips. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, happy with the way things turned out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N:_

_Okay so a lot happened this chapter. We found out more about Bella and her parent's relationship. We also found out that she has a little brother, two year old Emanuel, Man Man. Edward told her about his parents and soon they were at the hotel, getting to know each other more. They had a lot of pent up sexual frustration. _

_I know it took forever to update and I truly apologize. I have been so busy. College is busy within itself plus I work full time. I promise I am not giving up on this story. I will update sooner and in four weeks I go on break for six weeks so you will get updates frequently._

_Only 23 more days until New Moon hit theaters. I hope you all have seen the final trailer and the extras they keep giving us. It's awesome and I can't wait. Thanks and remember REVIEW. _


	14. Burning the Sheets

_Happy New Moon weekend to everyone. I hope you all went to see the movie because I did and I have to say it was pretty good. This chapter is a filler chapter until I finish the next big chapter. I will post one more filler chapter maybe on Tuesday and the next big one on Monday next week. Enjoy._

* * *

Water that Burns

Chapter 14

Burning the Sheets

*………* PoV

I knocked on his door, terrified at the prospect of him opening it to find me of all people standing there. I pulled my light jacket around my torso a little tighter and took a few deep breaths. My nerves were getting the best of me and I had to get them under control before I bolted for the door.

_I'm here for business, I'm here for business_. I keep chanting over and over in my head. No one fucks with me and get away with it. I can do this, even though I didn't want to. Why am I doing this? Why am I even here? I asked myself. _'Because she crossed you_". God! My internal monologue was getting on my nerves.

I heard a loud thud from the other side of the door and heavy footsteps. I plastered on a fake smile as best I could and perched one hand on my hip and the other on the door frame, leaning in a little.

The door opened and the look on his face was pure shock. I smiled, knowing I caught him off guard and leaned in further and let my jacket open a little bit more. His eyes scanned my face and slowly start to travel downward.

He didn't get far because underneath the jacket I only had on a white lace bra. My jeans were very low and my thong was resting on my hips. I made sure to put baby oil on my stomach, hips and breast with extra lip gloss on my lips.

I knew I was turning him on because he stood there with his mouth agape, tongue hanging out and the bulge in his gym shorts told it all. Before he could say anything, I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back, out of the hall. He didn't fight me, instead he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.

I knew I had him right where I wanted him and I knew this was going to devastate _her_ but she crossed me and pay back is a bitch. I didn't want to go far, in fact I wanted to get this over and done with so I pushed him on the sofa, after closing and locking the front door, and straddled his legs.

"Whoa, hold on. What are you doing here and what is all this about?" he asked me, after pulling his mouth closed and regaining his composure.

It was blindingly obvious what I was here for, dressed in just my bra, hipsters and my fuck me heels, not to mention I'm on his lap, what else am I here for? I simply just stated "because I want you".

"I thought we talked about this already, I'm with her now and I just can't do this with you, I love her." Yeah his hard on sure told me how much he loved her and the fact that he had his hands on my hips, not bothering to push me off of him.

"She doesn't have to know about it." I whispered in his ear as I ran my manicured fingers down his bare chest and flicked my tongue out to connect with the tip of his ear. I was good at this and I knew it.

Before he could respond I attached my lips to his and plunged my tongue into his hot mouth, savoring his entire flavor. I moaned quietly which earned me a moan from him in return. I grounded my hips into his erection and boy was he huge. He grabbed my hips a tad bit too rough and flipped us around so that he was hovering over me.

"You doing this to get my girl mad, huh?" he screamed but before I could answer he answered for me. "Yeah, that's it. Well, let's play." Before I could respond or comprehend what was going on he stood me up and yanked my jacket off and threw it across the room.

I knew I should have been freaked out by his enraged behavior but to be honest I was enjoying this and it was turning me on. I smirked as I felt the juices flow into my thong. He caught that and smirked at me. Game on.

He pushed me down and demanded that I take my pants off. I did as I was told and was yanking his shorts and boxers off in one swift move as well. He stood in front of me as I sat on the edge of the sofa and mumbled something. I looked up at him and he was looking at me expectantly. I opened my mouth to ask him what it was but as soon as I opened it he shoved his dick into my mouth, slamming into the back of my throat.

I gagged and went to pull away but he grabbed my hair and held me in place. He didn't move as he let me caught my breath around him. _I am so turned on_. Since he wanted to play rough I reached out and grabbed his balls and pulled on them forcefully. I jumped back slightly and groaned.

I wasn't having that so I grabbed his shaft, what wasn't in my mouth and un-lubricated, and pump it a few times. I knew it was rough but oh well. He loosened his grip on my hair, although not completely removing his hands, and let me work at my pace.

I sucked on him over and over, massage his balls. All the while he was moaning and groaning my name over and over begging me not to stop. After a good ten minutes I felt him tense up and he pulled himself out of my mouth.

"Why did you do that? I deep throat you know." I was enjoying that and I wanted to taste his nut on my tongue but he had other ideas.

He didn't respond verbally but he pushed me back onto the couch and pulled my white lace thong off. All too fast he had my legs thrown over his shoulders and his tongue furiously licking at my clitoris. He put two fingers into me as well and I was almost over the edge. This felt so amazing.

I grabbed a hand full of his hair and rolled my hips towards in face. It felt so good and the feeling was unexplainable. His nose was smashed into my pelvic bone and although it got sore after a couple of minutes I couldn't stop him.

Instead I pushed my hips at him more, pulling him closer to me. I could feel myself getting closer and his fingers just found my g-spot and that done it for me. I chanted his name over and over again, begging him to keep going until I rode out my climax. Once I came down off my high he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, closing the door tightly behind it.

"We were kind of loud in the front and I wouldn't want anyone to hear." He explained as I gave him a confused look.

I shook my head not really caring, just wanting him inside of me like right now. I pulled him to me and he got the idea. I got comfortable on the bed as he hovered above me and pushed right into me. Not giving me a chance to catch my breath he pulled out and back in quickly.

"Oh yes, more, more" I moaned out loud. He was grunting and he had his eyes closed shut really tight as if he was in pain. "Open your eyes." I asked him. He didn't stop or falter as he answered.

"I can't look at you" I wasn't really hurt by his response. Instead that just gave me more motivation that as soon as this was over I was getting what I wanted, and that was for him to be lonely just like I was so he would have no one to run to but me.

"I'm better than her you know? If I wasn't you would be fucking her right now instead of me." He stopped dead in the middle of his stroke and opened his eyes. They were filled with fire and once again I knew I should have been scared by that look but I was only turned on.

"You're right" was all he said as he pulled out and stood up. I grabbed his arm to pull myself up and pushed him down on the bed.

"You're not done, until I am" I straddled his lap and I could tell he was about to protest so I slammed down on him quick and hard, both of hissing as he slid into me. I was beyond furious at this point so I rode him hard. He hands were gripping my hips, surely leaving finger marks there; just more proof that I can show.

I felt my release coming on and was eager to get there. I quickened my pace. I moaned and moaned and moaned telling him I was close.

"Uggh I'm close to baby, come first." I did just that and let my walls clench down around him, milking him.

"Pull out and cum in my mouth" I begged, he had to pull out anyways because we weren't using a condom. "I'm close" he groaned and he pumped into me a few more times.

Just as he took his last pump the bedroom door flew open.

"Hey baby, you in here?" and _she _poked her head into the room. Three things happened at once. One, _she_ got the site of her boyfriend's dick buried in me and a good view of my ass with one of my titties in his mouth. Two, startled by being caught, he didn't pull out and instead spilled his seed inside of me. Three, I turned and smirked at _her_ with a smug smile on my face.

_Her_ face was horrified as she took in the scene. I on the other hand was worried that he just nutted inside of me and climbed off of him. He tried to grab on to me but I shrugged him off and walked towards the door.

_She_ was sitting there stunned and frozen so I walked past her and whispered "I always win" kissed her cheek and walked into the living room to gather my clothes. I heard his stupid ass finally stutter out an explanation as I finally finished getting dressed. I walked to the door and opened it but before I walked out, I yelled to him.

"It was fun, I'll see you later" and blew him a kiss as I walked out of the door and closed it behind me, giggling the entire way down the hall, out of the building and down the street.

* * *

A/N I hope everyone enjoyed New Moon. Let me know what you thought about the movie.

Now, I know most of you are confused about who this might be in this chapter since I didn't drop the name bomb but that was the point. You can take a guess though. If at least 15 people guess right, only guessing once, I will post next chapter Monday night, if not it will be up Tuesday night surely. Next chapter will pick up from this chapter so review and let me know what you think. Thanks

~Aniya


	15. All Tangled Up

Okay so last chapter was kind of a filler chapter. I had two people only guess who it was and yes it was……… Tanya and……. Jake. Surprising? Anywho, the girl that walked in is of course Jessica. Jessica and Jake are supposed to be together now ever since Bella walked in on them, three months ago. Tanya and Jessica were friends. You'll find out later in this chapter what Jessica did to piss Tanya off. This is also another filler chapter, continuation of last chapter, meanwhile the gang is in Florida and you will see their vacation in the next chapter which may be up by Sunday, I will try to have it done by then.

* * *

_Previously on Water that Burns…_

_Her face was horrified as she took in the scene. I on the other hand was worried that he just nutted inside of me and climbed off of him. He tried to grab on to me but I shrugged him off and walked towards the door. _

_She was sitting there stunned and frozen so I walked past her and whispered "I always win" kissed her cheek and walked into the living room to gather my clothes. I heard his stupid ass finally stutter out an explanation as I finally finished getting dressed. I walked to the door and opened it but before I walked out, I yelled to him._

"_It was fun, I'll see you later" and blew him a kiss as I walked out of the door and closed it behind me, giggling the entire way down the hall, out of the building and down the street._

******

Chapter 15

All Tangled Up

Jake's PoV

I sat there frozen on my bed; my eyes bugging out of my head, my hands fighting for the messed up covers trying to cover myself. I couldn't believe that Jessica just walked in. This was like déjà vu all over again, just three months later and instead of Jess it was Bella.

_Two strikes_ I thought to myself. God, I am so dumb. How did I let this happen? I was actually starting to like Jessica. She was cute, sweet and so caring. She took care of me in every way manageable and not once have she complained about it.

I stared straight into her loving blue eyes and watched as tears began to trail down her beautiful face. More tears spilled over and she brought her hand to her mouth to muffle her screams. I can see her body shaking and her knees wobble. All the while, I just stood there like the fucking dick I was and watched my girl have a nervous breakdown of just catching me in the act wih one of her friends, or should I should ex friend.

Before I could comprehend with my mind that I should say something or go over to her, she collapsed onto the floor and screamed, and screamed, and screamed. She was crying so hard that her sobs were getting stuck in her throat and she was having trouble breathing.

I secured the blanket tight around myself and kneeled down beside her. I was hesitant to touch her at first but I could sit there and let her deal with this pain alone. I knew it was wrong and Tanya totally seduced me, this was all her plan and I was stupid and weak enough to fall for it.

"Jess, baby, I'm so sorry." I softly whispered as I reached out and rubbed her arm. Surprisingly she didn't pull back from me. No. Instead she turned towards me and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Why Jake, why?" She sobbed. _I am such a jackass_.

"I'm sorry Jessica. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to. I promise I didn't." I vowed. She just sobbed harder and clung to me as if her life depended on it.

"I thought you loved me Jake. I love you." I stiffened. We never said those words to each other and honestly I wasn't sure if I was in love with her. I mean I cared about her, a lot. But, the last time I loved someone, she ran off with someone else, although I know it didn't actually happen in that order.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled to her again, not really knowing how to reply to what she said.

"But, Jake I love you." She sobbed. When I didn't reply, again, she broke down and cried harder and harder.

After two minutes, she began to silently cry and I think it finally registered to her what the hell just happened. I felt the atmosphere in the room change and before I could open my mouth to speak he hard curled into fist and she began pounding on my chest. One hit after another. At first, they were light as she began to cry softly again. But after a couple of hits, they became hard and pounding as her tears and screams picked up. She was to the point of hysterics.

I tried grabbing her wrist to stop her but she was having none of that.

"Why, huh why?" She asked between hit, but never gave me enough time to answer her question.

"I fucking love you Jake and you cheat on me. I thought I was better than Bella and you do me just like you did her." _Well, what did you expect_ I thought to myself but wouldn't dare say it out loud.

"I would've done anything for you. I fucking hate you." Her fist became slaps as she slapped me over and over every where she could reach. I didn't try to stop her this time. I deserved this and I knew it.

"I hate you" she sobbed over and over and over again until her crying began to slow down.

I reached for her and when she didn't pull away I pulled her body close to me and hugged her tightly. She didn't fight me off. I was amazed at how right this felt, her in my arms and the bond we had with one another.

Even in the fucked up situation we were in I couldn't help but feel that this felt right. Her in my arms. Just as she would, I would do anything for her. I would cherish her and show her that I am the man for her. I slowly began to realize that I loved Jessica too, just not in the way I loved Bella. Maybe stronger even.

"I'm sorry baby and I'll do anything to gain your trust back." I whispered. I wanted to make this vow and stick to it.

"I'll make this right, I promise I will. I love you" her head snapped up and her watery eyes smiled at my revelation.

"Yeah? She asked.

"Yeah, I love you Jess and I'm sorry and I will do anything to gain your trust back, just don't leave me please." I begged.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah?"

I smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her lips but she turned her head away and kissed her cheek instead. When I looked at her she shrugged a little and I understood what that gesture meant. _Duh Jake_.

I pulled us up off of the floor and onto the bed. She didn't object to that. Once we were settle in on the bed I pulled her closer to me and mumbled sweet nothings to her over and over again. I could her silently crying still as I drifted off to sleep.

**Jessica's PoV**

I couldn't believe I was so weak. I mean any other time and any other man I wouldn't have cared but I really did love Jake and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

I actually came here to tell him so good news, but imagine my surprise. I couldn't believe Tanya. That bitch was stoop to anything. But, I knew why she did it.

When she first came to the firm we all previously worked at she told me she had a thing for Jake and asked if anything was going on between us. I told her no, because at the time it wasn't and told her that he was with Bella. She obviously didn't care about that and even sought out to pursue him.

He turned her down multiple times and the last time was the day after we hooked up. I finally told her what went down between us and even though she claimed she didn't care, she obviously did.

Did she not know I had my eyes set on him first? I knew him long before she did and was already working my way into his heart before she even arrived. But, she felt like I back stabbed her and went after him because I knew she liked him. _What a stupid slut_. Now the bitch has no man.

I forgave him though and I was confident that we could make this work. I knew how to get back at Tanya's ass and she had it coming real soon. I need to call Lauren and tell her this shit. I knew she'd be pissed because she already didn't care too much for Tanya.

Jake didn't know that the past couple of weeks I had been watching him. I knew about his drives that he occasionally took early in the morning and where he was going and what he did. I knew about his drives in the afternoon, around the same time the firm closed up for the night and what he was doing.

I wished he got Bella out of his head. I never had a problem with the girl, she just had the man I was after and once she gave that up, she was clean in my book. I haven't seen her or spoken to her since she walked in on Jake and me but she took the news surprising well.

I'm happy for her and Edward Cullen. Even though I heard they weren't together, I knew it was a matter of time before they would. They were cute together. I don't know what he ever saw in Tanya.

I wish I could tell her how sorry I am now. Right then and there I made myself the promise that I was going to tell her how sorry I am, if it was the last thing I did.

I know how it feels, being cheated on, and it doesn't feel good at all. Now, I wish I would have never did that to her. _What comes around goes around but twice as hard_ and that was so true because not only did Jake cheat on me as he did to Bella, but I'm two months pregnant. Wonder how he'll take that news.

* * *

Okay so like I said this was another filler chapter. The "meanwhile…."

Next chapter is the gang and their vacation in Florida, back to Edward and Bella.

I dropped a few hints in this chapter and one big ball. Thanks for those of you who read and review. I love reviews so please drop on after reading. Next chapter up by end of week.

Thanks

~Aniya~


End file.
